Forever, and After
by HiMaboroshi
Summary: SPOILERS SAISON 5. Hook revenu de l'Underworld, Emma et lui ont tout pour construire le futur dont ils rêvent, ensemble. Mais c'est sans compter sur l'arrivée de Hyde et le retour de l'Evil Queen, qui menacent leur happy-ending. Le couple CaptainSwan peut-il tenir ? Et si leur lien s'avérait plus puissant qu'il n'y paraît ? Publication régulière, un chapitre tous les mercredis.
1. Chapitre 1 - All was well

**Titre :** Forever, and After

 **Auteur :** HiMaboroshi

 **Disclaimer :** Les lieux et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété d'Edward Kitsis et Adam Horrowitz et, par extension, d'ABC. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

 **Brève note d'auteur :** Après avoir lu plusieurs fanfictions sur le fandom _Once Upon A Time_ , et n'en pouvant – déjà – plus d'attendre la saison 6, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'univers. Je vais traiter, dans ce premier chapitre, tout ce qui doit être mis en place pour cette histoire, tous les thèmes que je vais traiter et qui me tiennent à cœur. Mais il est difficile d'écrire sur une série, d'autant que j'ai toujours écrit sur le fandom _Harry Potter._ Mais je vais essayer de respecter au mieux le caractère de nos personnages préférés ! Alors c'est parti, _mates_ !

 **Avertissements** : Spoilers du Season Finale, et de la saison 5.

 **Couple :** CaptainSwan, bien sûr.

* * *

 **Chapitre** **1 – All was well**

Snow et Charming étaient assis au Granny's, prenant leur petit déjeuner en compagnie de leur fils princier, Neal, lorsque Killian pénétra dans le restaurant, à la suite duquel arriva Emma. Le premier lui tint la porte pour la laisser entrer, tout sourire.

Cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'ils étaient tous rentrés de l'Underworld, après avoir tenté le tout pour le tout pour ramener Hook à la vie. Le voyage avait été éprouvant, et ils étaient soulagés de pouvoir s'arrêter un peu.

« Salut tout le monde, s'exclama Emma en prenant place sur la banquette en face de ses parents, Killian la suivant.

Ce dernier serra la main de David avec un sourire complice. Il y avait peu de temps que le prince appréciait Killian; il était méfiant à l'égard de celui qui sortait avec sa fille, craignant qu'il lui fasse du mal et qu'elle ne représente pour lui qu'une de ses nombreuses conquêtes. Mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : ce qu'Emma et Killian partageaient était fort et sincère. Il ne pouvait aller à l'encontre du bonheur de sa fille et, ce faisant, il accepta progressivement le pirate aux côtés de d'Emma, l'appréciant chaque jour davantage.

\- Emma, tu as prévu quelque chose, aujourd'hui ? demanda subitement Snow, alors que les discussions allaient bon train.

\- Je dois aider papa à s'occuper de tous ces nouveaux habitants qu'Hyde a ramené de son monde, soupira la blonde. Tu voulais faire quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Juste passer du temps avec toi, sourit Snow.

Elle planta un regard empli de gravité dans les yeux de sa fille.

\- Avec tout ce qui est arrivé… ta transformation en Dark One, Underworld et être séparées par des royaumes… nous n'avons pas réellement eu l'occasion de nous retrouver.

Emma ressentit un pincement au cœur à l'entente des mots de sa mère, et sourit légèrement, se rapprochant d'elle par-dessus la table, éprouvant le besoin de la rassurer. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, son regard toujours accroché au sien, et Snow lui rendit sa pression.

A côté, Killian regardait Emma, tout en discutant brièvement et sommairement avec le père de cette dernière. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules avec un petit sourire, ce qui attira l'attention de la blonde, qui lui sourit en retour. Elle se sentait vraiment aimée et complète, avec Killian et sa famille tout autour d'elle. Ne manquait qu'Henry, qui avait passé la nuit chez Regina… laquelle manquait férocement à l'appel, depuis l'enterrement de Robin.

Emma ne l'avait pas brusquée. Elle ne la comprenait que trop bien. Regina venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie, pour la deuxième fois consécutive… et c'était entièrement sa faute. Elle ne s'en sentait que plus coupable. Ainsi Henry passait le plus de temps possible avec elle, mais Emma, de son côté, se sentait impuissante… comme s'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour l'aider, alors qu'elle refusait catégoriquement de penser cela. Elle détestait ce sentiment oppressant.

\- Que se passe-t-il, _love_ ? demanda Killian, ayant remarqué que la blonde s'était de nouveau plongée dans ses pensées.

\- Je suis juste inquiète pour Regina.

\- Emma, je comprends ce que tu ressens, intervient Snow en la regardant. Mais tu as fait ce que tu savais être juste. Ce n'est _pas_ ta faute.

Elle savait tout ça. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que… si elle n'avait pas été chercher Killian à Underworld, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. Elle avait le sentiment de faire passer son propre bonheur au détriment de celui des autres. Elle n'était pas malheureuse du retour de Killian, bien au contraire, et c'était ce qui était compliqué. Elle ne savait plus comment réagir et se sentait coupable d'être heureuse en cet instant.

Alors que tout le monde continuait de déjeuner en discutant plus ou moins joyeusement, la radio d'Emma se mit à fonctionner. Elle regarda son père.

\- Le devoir nous appelle. Il est temps de nous occuper de tout le bazar provoqué par Gold…

Elle se leva, remit son manteau, suivie par son père. Gérer tout un peuple étranger qui n'avait pas la place de s'installer dans la ville de Storybrooke était un sacré problème.

Au moment où elle partait, Killian la retint par le bras à l'aide de son crochet. Il la regarda sérieusement tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Fais attention, Emma.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, sourit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur le coin des lèvres.

Il aurait voulu la retenir contre lui, la garder pour toujours dans ses bras pour ne plus être séparé d'elle à nouveau, mais il savait que c'était impossible. La crainte de la perdre ne le quittait plus, et chaque éloignement constituait une épreuve. Il savait qu'il était bêtement romantique, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Perdre Emma l'avait marqué. Et il savait qu'il en était de même pour elle.

Elle dut lire ce sentiment dans ses yeux, puisqu'elle caressa sa joue en lui souriant légèrement.

\- Je t'appelle s'il se passe quoi que ce soit. Je devrais t'embaucher, rajouta-t-elle avec espièglerie.

Sans plaisanter, Killian pensait que c'était une plutôt bonne idée.

* * *

Emma s'engouffra ainsi dans la voiture de police que conduisait David. Alors qu'il tournait à un embranchement qui les conduirait à la lisière de la forêt, Emma se demanda vaguement où diable pouvait bien se trouver Hyde.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? lui demanda finalement son père.

\- Je ne sais pas. Un pressentiment…

\- Par rapport à Hyde ?

\- Il a dit à Regina que la ville lui appartenait, que Gold la lui avait cédée. Je ne comprends pas. Storybrooke est censée appartenir à Regina, elle en est le maire.

\- Regina a lancé le Sort Noir. Mais c'est Rumplestiltskin qui a _créé_ la malédiction.

Emma soupira. Les voilà de nouveau face à un problème, et il semblait de taille. D'après ce que lui avait raconté Jekyll et ce qu'elle savait de l'histoire écrite par Stevenson… l'arrivée du double maléfique de Hyde ne présageait rien qui vaille.

\- Hé, ne t'en fais pas. On règlera cette crise, comme on a géré toutes les autres : ensemble, assura David en la regardant avec gravité et des certitudes plein les yeux.

Elle lui sourit légèrement pour acquiescer. La vérité, c'est qu'elle commençait à en avoir assez de toujours courir après les méchants.

* * *

\- Maman…

Henry venait de descendre de sa chambre pour le petit déjeuner quand il trouva sa mère, Regina, assise sur le divan, le visage bas et les yeux rivés sur une photo de Robin, qu'elle effleurait du doigt.

Elle sursauta et releva la tête quand elle entendit son fils. Elle reposa le cadre et lui fit un faible sourire avant de se lever et de le rejoindre. L'embrassant sur le front tandis qu'il enlaçait sa taille pour la soutenir, elle se dit qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir un fils tel que lui. La mort de Robin l'avait brisée, à nouveau. Regina avait beau dire ce qu'elle voulait, le fait d'avoir l'habitude de souffrir n'était pas des plus plaisant et elle ne s'y ferait jamais. Elle se sentait impuissante face à un destin cruel et injuste qui s'abattait sur elle sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour changer, pour _mériter_ sa fin heureuse.

Et Robin en était mort.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, même s'il connaissait la réponse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Henry.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux avant de se détacher de son fils, et se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle commença à lui préparer un petit déjeuner copieux, avant qu'il n'aille à l'école.

Après qu'il soit parti, elle se retrouva seule. Elle remonta les escaliers qui menaient à son bureau et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. La Reine jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce et retint un frisson. C'était ici qu'il était mort. Qu'il s'était sacrifié pour elle. Elle revoyait la scène clairement. Son corps aurait pu se trouver sur le sol.

Elle recula, incapable d'entrer à nouveau. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle se rappelait ce qui avait pu se passer dans ce bureau, tout ce qui fut triste et joyeux… Et elle sentait comme si Robin était là, avec elle. A ses côtés.

Comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quittée.

* * *

Il était déjà plus de midi quand Emma rentra au bureau du shérif. Elle s'assit derrière son ordinateur et entreprit d'examiner les dossiers que son père et elle avaient constitués sur les nouveaux venus, qui étaient tout aussi perdus et désorientés qu'eux.

Ils s'étaient organisés : on avait fait entrer le plus de monde possible à l'auberge de Granny, des habitants accueillaient, s'ils le pouvaient, ces étrangers, et pour ceux restants, on avait monté des tentes en tous genres avec ce qui tombait sous la main. Une situation précaire qui ne pouvait décidément pas persister.

Elle poussa un léger soupir avant de se mettre au travail, mais rapidement, ses pensées dérivèrent tandis qu'elle voyait défiler, à travers les pages, des visages et des noms qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle pensa à ce que sa mère lui avait dit le matin-même. Il était vrai que cette dernière année avait été des plus mouvementée, entre l'arrivée de la Reine des Neiges, des trois Queens of Darkness, sa transformation en Dark One, leur voyage à Camelot, la mort de Killian et leur séjour à Underworld. Depuis qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé ses parents et qu'elle les avait acceptés en tant que tels, ils n'avaient pas réellement eu le temps de réfléchir à la situation et de l'apprécier.

Au fond d'elle subsistait encore sa peur de l'abandon, cette crainte qui l'étreignait et qu'elle ne parvenait jamais à inhiber complètement. Elle devait vivre avec ça.

« Tu seras toujours une orpheline, Swan. »

Cette phrase, bien que prononcée sans que Killian en ait pensé un seul mot, la perturbait toujours. Emma avait beau savoir que ses parents ne l'abandonneraient plus, elle craignait que cela arrive de nouveau… qu'ils soient forcés à l'abandonner, comme l'avaient été Neal, et Graham, par le passé. Et Hook, il y avait peu de temps – bien qu'il ait fini par revenir à la vie.

Son regard clair fixé sur un point imprécis, dans le vague, et son esprit tourné vers ses funestes pensées, elle n'entendit ni ne vit justement ce dernier arriver dans le bureau du shérif, accompagné d'un sachet venant de chez Granny's.

\- On est pensive, Swan ?

Ladite Swan tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à sa visite, bien qu'elle eût dû s'en douter : il venait manger avec elle presque tous les midis à la station. Elle esquissa un faible sourire.

\- Oui, je réfléchissais à comment gérer cette situation, dit-elle en faisant un vague mouvement de la main vers ses dossiers.

Killian marqua une pause, le sourire figé, un sourcil levé. Il savait, bien sûr, qu'elle mentait.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, _love_ , tu vas trouver une solution, comme toujours.

Il s'approcha d'elle, posa son sachet sur le bureau et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Tu vas bien ? finit-il par demander.

Emma releva la tête vers lui avant d'acquiescer.

\- J'étais juste… en train de penser à ce que ma mère m'a dit, ce matin. A tout ce qui s'est passé, dernièrement.

Elle réprima une grimace quand elle vit son regard s'assombrir, bien qu'il essayât de le cacher. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas se rappeler la transformation d'Emma, puis la sienne, qui avaient causé tant de dégâts.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il doucement en s'appuyant sur le bord du bureau, face à elle.

Emma hésita un instant. Elle ne voulait ni le culpabiliser, ni parler de ce qu'elle ressentait, c'est pourquoi elle tenta de l'entraîner sur un autre terrain.

\- J'aimerais savoir ce que manigance Hyde – s'il manigance quelque chose. On ne l'a pas revu depuis qu'il a parlé à Regina. Tu l'as rencontré, toi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Killian n'était pas dupe, mais préféra oublier – pour l'instant.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. De ce que j'en ai vu, il était plutôt du genre imposant et détestait la magie. J'imagine qu'on ne va pas tarder à entendre parler de lui, s'il est aussi dominateur et mauvais qu'il en a l'air…

\- J'aurais voulu savoir où il se cache, répondit Emma après avoir réfléchi un instant à ses paroles.

\- Hey, _love_ , sourit Hook en passant sa main sous son menton pour lui faire lever la tête vers lui. Occupons-nous d'abord de déjeuner, on s'occupera des méchants après.

Elle sourit en réponse et il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Hyde ne s'était pas encore manifesté… elle pouvait bien souffler un peu.

* * *

Le soir venu, elle dîna en compagnie de ses parents, d'Henry et de Killian. L'ambiance n'était pas tendue, tout le monde discutait de tout et de rien.

C'était comme ça devrait tout le temps être, pensait Emma. Familial, chaleureux.

Comme chaque soir, Killian raccompagna son amie blonde jusque chez elle. Il la suivit sous le porche, où elle se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire. N'y tenant plus, le pirate se rapprocha d'elle, comblant la distance qui les séparait, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Emma glissa ses mains sur son torse tandis qu'il la poussait doucement contre la porte d'entrée sans cesser de l'embrasser, leurs lèvres se caressant avec envie et douceur.

Il fit descendre ses mains jusque sur sa taille, qu'il pressa légèrement, en réponse à quoi Emma enroula ses bras autour de son cou, les rapprochant plus encore.

Ils se séparèrent ensuite, presque à contrecœur, tout sourire. Killian colla son front à celui de la Sauveuse, qui entrouvrit les paupières.

\- Killian, tu sais, je pensais à un truc, tout à l'heure…

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus, ce qui indiqua au pirate qu'elle était gênée. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant, passant son pouce sur sa maxillaire, lui intimant silencieusement de continuer.

\- Tu pourrais… arrêter de dormir chez Granny, ou sur le Jolly Roger et… et prendre un véritable chez-toi, non ?

Hook fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi elle lui disait ça, soudainement.

\- Un véritable chez-moi ?

\- Oui, tu sais, un endroit un peu plus… confortable, tu vois.

\- Où veux-tu en venir, Swan ? demanda-t-il, perplexe, en se reculant légèrement d'elle.

Emma grimaça. Ses mains jouaient avec le col de la veste en cuir noir du pirate, avec nervosité. Elle s'humecta les lèvres avant de planter son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu aimais beaucoup cette maison, et… je me suis dit que, peut-être, ça serait bien… tu sais, qu'on y habite ensemble.

\- Tu veux qu'on habite sous le même toit ?

Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle souhaite passer ce pas. Il était bien sûr toujours le bienvenue chez Emma, il y passait souvent ses soirées, à embrasser sa Swan – et parfois bien plus – mais il n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle ait déjà envie qu'ils habitent ensemble. L'idée était bien sûr loin de lui déplaire, et il était heureux qu'elle lui propose.

La blonde acquiesça.

Pour toute réponse, Killian posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, en pensant que vraiment, ça devrait _toujours_ être comme ça.

* * *

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre. Il n'est pas très long, j'en conviens, et peu amusant. Je voulais poser les bases, parler de ce que j'allais traiter dans cette histoire. Enfin, je me rends compte que j'arriverai à poster plus régulièrement si je n'écris pas non plus des chapitres ultra longs !

Je pense poster d'ailleurs à intervalles régulières, à savoir le lundi, toutes les semaines. Ce sera comme ça pour le moment. Si je vois que ça ne me convient pas, que le délai est trop court, j'écrirai des chapitres plus longs et posterai toutes les deux semaines. :)

Les ennuis arrivent dès la semaine prochaine.

A très bientôt, j'espère !

HiMabo'


	2. Chapitre 2 - Needing The Savior

**Titre** **:** Forever, and After

 **Auteur :** HiMaboroshi

 **Disclaimer :** Les lieux et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété d'Edward Kitsis et Adam Horrowitz et, par extension, d'ABC. Seule l'histoire présente m'appartient.

 **Brève note d'auteur :** Et voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction. J'ai beaucoup hésité à savoir comment j'allais le commencer et en fin de compte, j'ai préféré comme ça. Il pleut, il y a de l'orage, il est trois heures du matin… rien de mieux pour écrire :p Ah, j'ai vu une vidéo sur Emma, avec la chanson _Irreplaceable_ , de Madilyn Paige, qui m'a beaucoup aidée à « comprendre » son personnage, j'espère que je saurai le retranscrire au mieux.

Je voulais remercier aussi **Vicky** , **captainswan7683** , **Meekooh** et **Lulu (Guest)** pour leurs reviews. :) J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

Merci à **Thuginia** , pour la relecture, les conseils et critiques !

 **Avertissements** : Spoilers du Season Finale, et de la saison 5.

 **Couple :** CaptainSwan, bien sûr.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 – Needing the Savior…**

Elle avançait sur une longue route mal goudronnée, au milieu de nulle part. Bien sûr, elle connaissait les lieux et savait où elle se trouvait, mais n'importe qui l'aurait pensé. On ne croisait personne ici, à moins d'y être invité… ce qu'elle avait été.

Heureusement pour elle, elle n'allait rencontrer qui que ce soit, car il était certain qu'il la reconnaitrait sur le champ – elle avait marqué tant de gens, pensa-t-elle alors qu'un sourire goguenard se dessinait sur son visage de porcelaine.

Il fallait dire aussi que sa tenue n'était pas très adaptée à une randonnée… d'autant que, selon ses indications, elle devait traverser la forêt pour atteindre un endroit plus élevé dans les montagnes.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'elle en soit réduite à ça ?

Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, elle en était certaine, et rien ne l'arrêterait dans sa quête, sa terrible et inéluctable avancée.

Et tant pis pour ses chaussures qui se recouvraient de boue, peu importait que ses cheveux s'accrochent dans les branches des arbres tordus et couverts de mousse – un geste de la main et elle les arrangeait sans effort. Le chemin était tortueux et sinistre, à son image. Elle eut un rictus quand elle remarqua qu'elle s'approchait de l'endroit qu'elle convoitait.

Oh, oui. Elle aurait pu faire en sorte d'y arriver sans efforts. Mais mieux valait pour elle de faire le moins de magie possible, et puis… elle aimait se faire désirer.

Elle pénétrait dans la clairière entourée d'arbres hauts et sombres quand elle entendit une voix grave dans son dos.

« Vous voilà enfin. »

* * *

Elle venait d'inspecter ce coin de la forêt et de passer un appel radio à son père pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler. Un feu de camp avait été repéré à cet endroit, la veille au soir, et le shérif savait que cela ne venait pas des nouveaux venus – c'était beaucoup trop éloigné. C'est pourquoi elle avait tenu à inspecter les lieux, à les investir pour chercher le moindre petit indice.

Emma Swan se dirigeait donc vers un chemin sinueux où sa fameuse voiture jaune était garée, quand elle entendit un craquement. Elle s'arrêta net, sortit son arme de service, prête à s'en servir au moindre signe suspect – au moindre signe d'une balafre ou d'un regard maléfique.

Elle tourna sur elle-même vivement quand elle entendit un nouveau craquement derrière elle, plus loin. Son cœur battait à vive allure, l'adrénaline courait dans ses veines aussi rapidement que ses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

\- Emma…

Son front se couvrit d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Elle ne reconnaissait pas cette voix grave et sinistre, ce ton malsain et mauvais. Elle n'avait jamais entendu ou vu Hyde, mais elle était persuadée que c'était lui.

Elle le tenait !

Ne voulant pas laisser passer sa chance, elle courut à toute allure dans la direction d'où provenait la voix, mais plus elle avançait, plus elle avait le sentiment que Hyde lui échappait… elle ne l'entendait plus clairement et tout autour d'elle semblait comme si cela avait été le fruit de son imagination.

La Sauveuse continua de courir malgré tout – il ne s'enfuirait pas cette fois !

Ses jambes semblaient infatigables, le vent la poussait dans le dos et ni les branches des arbres, ni le sol encombré ne l'entravaient. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir des ailes, elle courait à perdre haleine – il en allait de la sécurité de toute la ville.

Elle ressentait l'adrénaline, presque l'euphorie des moments de traque. Courir après les méchants, être dans l'action contre le Mal lui procurait la sensation d'être utile, de _faire quelque chose_. Emma ne pouvait pas aider Regina à lutter contre la douleur qui la consumait, ni loger tous les nouveaux habitants de Hyde, ni lutter contre sa propre peur d'être à nouveau abandonnée, mais elle _pouvait_ lutter contre les méchants.

C'était son job, après tout.

\- Emma…

Cette voix… elle devenait de plus en plus familière. Elle ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais cela ne présageait rien de bon. Elle ne connaissait pas Hyde, mais cette voix… ne pouvait être la sienne…

Cette constatation la fit ralentir. Et si tout cela n'était en fait que le fruit de son imagination tordue ?

\- Emma ! Emma, aide-moi !

Killian ! Cette fois elle en était certaine, cette voix-ci, différente de la précédente, était celle de Hook.

Elle se mit à courir plus vite, toujours plus vite, si vite qu'elle avait l'impression que ses pieds ne touchaient même plus le sol. Ce n'était plus l'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines mais la peur qui, au lieu de la paralyser, la poussait à avancer. Quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé, il était mal en point, elle le sentait.

\- Emma ! Emma, je t'en prie !

Il hurlait, à présent, cherchant, appelant sa présence.

Elle ne tarda pas à arriver jusqu'à lui. Snow, Charming, Regina et Henry étaient tout autour de lui, si bien qu'elle ne voyait pas ce qui se passait, si ce n'est que Killian était allongé par terre. Le souffle court, elle se fraya un chemin parmi sa famille qui l'entourait et le découvrit, une tâche sanglante sur la poitrine, et sa vieille blessure faite à Camelot le long de son cou. Le cauchemar recommençait.

La gorge serrée, le cœur bouleversé, elle se laissa tomber à ses côtés, faisant fi des autres.

\- Killian, murmura-t-elle, la voix pleine de brisures.

Sa gorge était meurtrie; elle avait l'impression que des centaines de morceaux de verres l'obstruaient. Ça ne pouvait pas recommencer, il lui avait promis…

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle, tentant de ne pas céder à la panique qui commençait à se répandre en elle comme un poison venimeux et mortel.

\- Hyde, souffla Hook. Tu n'as… pas réussi à le rattraper, Emma…

Il peinait à parler. Emma comprima sa blessure au cou, les yeux embués. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre de nouveau, il était son amour véritable, ils avaient tous les deux littéralement traversé l'Enfer pour être enfin ensemble ! Ça ne pouvait pas recommencer !

\- Je – quoi ? Hyde ?

Alors elle avait eu raison, c'était bien lui, juste avant. Et c'était lui qui avait de nouveau blessé Killian ! La culpabilité, la colère et la tristesse se mélangeaient en elle, s'entrelaçaient pour lui comprimer violemment la poitrine. Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas su se montrer à la hauteur. Elle avait failli, de nouveau, et Hook en payait le prix.

Ce dernier eut une violente quinte de toux, du sang s'écoula le long de son menton, et Emma voyait ses propres larmes dégouliner sur les joues du pirate. Elle pressa sa main valide, comme pour lui insuffler un peu de sa propre énergie vitale.

\- Ne me laisse pas, Killian, ne me laisse pas, tu m'as promis !

\- On ne peut pas… être ensemble, Emma… c'est écrit… c'est…

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu ne vas pas mourir, je ne t'abandonnerai pas !

\- Laisse-moi juste partir… Swan…

Elle avait l'impression de retourner en arrière, de le revoir allongé, Excalibur enfoncée dans sa poitrine, l'épée de son père, dans l'univers alternatif, lui tenant la main, à Underworld avant de la laisser rejoindre la surface sans lui… Il ne pouvait pas vouloir la laisser, pas encore, non, elle ne s'y résoudrait pas. Et peu importait tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant, ses erreurs quand elle ne l'avait pas laissé mourir, quand elle l'avait transformé en Dark One pour pouvoir le garder avec lui, quand elle avait bravé le Dieu des Enfers pour le retrouver. Rien n'avait d'importance si ce n'est ce futur qu'elle voulait pour eux deux et que les Parques semblaient vouloir à tout prix détruire.

Elle ne le lâcha pas, le serrant contre lui tandis que sa tête basculait en arrière.

\- Non… Killian… Non…

Mais il était mort, à nouveau. Pour la quatrième fois, elle voyait son regard s'éteindre.

\- Tu sèmes la mort autour de toi, Emma…, souffla une voix qu'elle ne reconnut que trop bien.

Levant les yeux, elle croisa un regard identique au sien, celui de sa mère, Snow, qui la regardait avec un infini désespoir.

\- Tout le monde finit par mourir par ta faute, continua Regina, postée à son côté, le regard dur.

Emma hoqueta, consciente que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout ne pouvait pas basculer d'une minute à l'autre comme ça…

Entre ses bras, elle sentait encore la chaleur du corps de son feu petit-ami, que la vie venait de quitter. Quelque chose n'allait décidément pas.

Et alors qu'elle se persuadait que la réalité n'était pas ce qu'elle était, elle croisa le regard déçu de son père, les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux. Il secouait lentement la tête.

\- Tu aurais dû attraper Hyde, Emma, il était juste à côté de toi ! Tu es incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour protéger Storybrooke, cracha-t-il.

\- Non, c'est faux, je…

Mais tout autour d'elle se resserrait comme un étau, et elle se sentait comprimée de toute part. Elle avait du mal à respirer, sa gorge la brûlait et elle suffoquait.

\- Non, arrêtez ! Non ! Killian !

\- Emma ! Emma, réveille-toi !

Elle prit une brusque inspiration qui lui brûla les poumons, comme si elle avait été en apnée, et elle se redressa d'un seul coup. Elle plaça une main sur son cœur qui battait très vite, le corps tremblant violemment. Elle s'exhorta au calme tandis qu'elle prenait peu à peu conscience qu'elle se trouvait dans son lit, et qu'une main patiente mais inquiète lui frottait le dos dans l'espoir de la rassurer.

Le souffle court, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir de sa chambre, elle finit par se retourner vers le propriétaire de cette main, afin de vérifier elle-même de sa présence. Encore sous le choc, Emma laissa retomber sa tête sur l'épaule dure du pirate, qui l'enserra de ses bras, posant son menton sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Ça va aller, calme-toi, _love_ … allez, calme-toi, c'était juste un cauchemar.

Le pirate l'entendit souffler un grand coup, expirant lentement.

Il avait été réveillé quelques minutes plus tôt par sa respiration hachée et son prénom qu'elle appelait sans relâche. Inquiet, il s'était redressé dans le lit – _leur_ lit désormais – et l'avait vue se battre intérieurement contre les démons qui la rongeaient. Il détestait la voir comme ça, ne savait pas comment réagir. Et puis elle avait commencé à sangloter sans larmes, et il n'avait pas pu la laisser ainsi. Il avait d'abord essayé la manière douce, avant de la secouer plus vivement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

\- Tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-il, toujours inquiet.

\- Oui, merci, répondit-elle après s'être raclé la gorge, semblant effectivement plus calme.

Mais elle était tendue contre lui, une de ses mains était crispée sur son t-shirt, et il comprit qu'il devait faire autre chose.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Elle ne répondit pas, ne secoua même pas la tête. Il détacha sa main et elle tourna son regard vers lui, paniquée à l'idée qu'il parte.

\- Viens, Swan, allons faire un tour, sourit-il en coin, en se relevant du lit avant d'attraper sa chemise et son pantalon.

Emma acquiesça, encore un peu perdue, avant de faire la même chose que lui.

C'est main dans la main qu'ils arrivèrent, sans surprise, au port de Storybrooke. La nuit était froide, le ciel noir et dépourvu d'étoiles, et Emma frissonnait un peu mais cela lui faisait du bien. Ça l'aidait à reprendre conscience de la réalité, à éloigner de ses pensées ce cauchemar qui n'avait – ne devait _pas_ avoir – de sens.

Killian la fit s'asseoir sur un des bancs qui faisaient face à la mer et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, tant pour la préserver du froid que pour la rassurer. Elle soupira et laissa retomber sa tête sur son épaule.

Après un très long moment de silence, elle prit soudainement la parole.

\- Je courais après Hyde. Il était là et… je n'ai pas réussi à le rattraper, et…

Elle releva la tête vers lui, cherchant à croiser son regard. Il plongea ses yeux océan dans les siens, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meures à nouveau par ma faute, Killian, je –

 _\- Aye, love_ , écoute-moi bien. Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable de tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous. On a tous les deux fait des erreurs et je sais très bien ce qui t'a motivée, Emma.

Il avait tout de suite compris ce qui la consumait lentement. Il savait qu'elle avait certainement rêvé qu'il était mort par sa faute.

\- Mais je n'aurais pas dû juste –

\- Laisse-moi terminer, la coupa-t-il en gardant son regard fixé sur le sien. Tu étais bouleversée, et tu as fait tout ça parce que tu m'aimes. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu, moi aussi, le courage de te laisser partir.

\- Killian…, souffla-t-elle, surprise, cherchant la vérité dans ses yeux.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, tu as bien vu… même l'Enfer ne me veut pas, plaisanta-t-il.

Elle esquissa un sourire. Hook avait un peu plus de trois cent ans, maintenant… mais elle avait eu tellement confiance en ce qu'il disait, le fait qu'il était un _survivant_ , et trois fois il était _mort_ devant ses yeux. Elle l'avait perdu trois fois, elle ne survivrait pas à une quatrième.

\- C'est ce qui te préoccupe en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-il comme s'il avait suivi son cheminement intérieur.

Elle acquiesça seulement, consciente qu'il la connaissait et la comprenait, et qu'il était donc inutile qu'elle lui mente.

Pour toute réponse, il la serra de nouveau contre lui. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait endiguer la peur qui semblait l'étreindre si violemment, et qui avait aussi une emprise sur lui. Le fait d'avoir traversé les Enfers et la Noirceur avait été plus éprouvant qu'ils n'auraient pu le penser.

Il ferma les yeux, ses lèvres dans les cheveux blonds de sa Swan, appréciant sa chaleur contre lui. Killian ne voulait pas renoncer à elle, jamais sans se battre. On ne la lui enlèverait pas.

Son amour pour elle avait fait de lui un héros. Et l'amour d'Emma lui avait donné la fin heureuse qu'il croyait ne jamais avoir quand il avait perdu Milah.

On ne la lui enlèverait plus.

* * *

Assise dans sa voiture, les mains sur le volant, Emma inspira pour se donner du courage. Décidant qu'il était temps d'arrêter d'avoir peur, elle attrapa le sachet en papier brun estampillé « Granny's » qu'elle venait de commander et s'extirpa du véhicule. D'un pas déterminé, elle sonna à la grande porte blanche après avoir traversé la longue allée.

Elle attendit un moment sans qu'il n'y ait de réponse, et s'apprêtait à repartir quand le verrou se fit entendre et que Regina apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

\- J'espère que tu es habillée pour une randonnée, lança Emma sans se laisser démonter par l'air qu'arborait la Reine.

\- Une randonnée ? tiqua ladite Reine. Pourquoi ?

\- Te faire sortir d'ici. Aujourd'hui, tu viens avec moi à la poursuite de Hyde.

Emma se retourna après lui avoir brandi son sachet de chez Granny, et ne vit donc pas Regina pincer les lèvres d'un air réprobateur.

\- Il est hors de question que je fasse ton boulot à ta place, _shérif_ , rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Oh mais c'était pas une question, Regina, tu viens avec moi. Il est temps que tu sortes de cet endroit. Rester seule ne t'aidera pas.

\- Elle n'est pas seule, intervint une voix provenant du côté de la grande maison.

Emma se tourna vers l'arrivante, qui n'était autre que Zelenna.

Depuis qu'elles avaient toutes les deux perdu l'amour de leur vie, les deux sœurs s'étaient considérablement rapprochées. C'est ce que la blonde remarqua quand elle aperçut le petit sourire de la Reine à la vue de la rousse.

Un instant, elle ne sut que répondre.

\- Écoute, Zelenna, je pense vraiment qu'il faut qu'elle sorte de cet endroit. Que _vous_ sortiez d'ici.

\- Regina n'a pas besoin de toi, elle a besoin du soutien de sa famille, répliqua Zelenna d'un air sérieux qu'Emma lui avait rarement vu.

\- Ne vous sentez pas obligées de parler comme si j'étais là, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Regina.

La Sauveuse se tourna vers elle.

\- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à trouver Hyde, Regina, et je veux aussi t'apporter mon aide.

Zelenna émit un rictus méprisant. Elle n'aimait toujours pas cette jeune femme qui se prenait pour une héroïne parce qu'elle avait brisé une malédiction. Tout ce qui s'était passé était de sa faute.

\- Sans ta petite escapade à Underworld, _Sauveuse_ , rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé, cracha-t-elle.

Emma accusa le coup sans broncher, et ignora la rousse qui ne semblait pas décidée à lui faciliter la tâche.

\- Regina…

\- Ma sœur a raison. Le capitaine _guy-liner_ ne peut donc pas t'aider, lui ? demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil, comme elle savait si bien le faire.

Certainement pas, pensa la blonde. Elle ne voulait pas que son cauchemar se réitère.

\- Killian est avec mon père, il s'occupe des nouveaux arrivants.

Elle regarda Regina d'un air suppliant, la priant de se joindre à elle. Au bout d'un moment, Regina soupira et ferma la porte. Zelenna eut un sourire triomphant et retourna à l'arrière de la maison où elle faisait Dieu savait quoi, et Emma s'apprêtait à repartir quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, présentant une Reine vêtue de son tailleur, un long pantalon gris tombant sur ses sempiternels escarpins.

\- Tu as raison, il faut que je sorte d'ici.

Emma esquissa un sourire avant de lui faire remarquer que sa tenue n'était peut-être pas très appropriée pour une marche en forêt, à quoi Regina répondit par un simple regard moqueur qui voulait tout dire.

Caché dans la haie qui bordait la maison, un regard malfaisant suivit les deux jeunes femmes jusqu'à la Coccinelle jaune, avant de disparaître.

* * *

Elle avait laissé Regina faire le tour d'un secteur qu'elles avaient déterminé ensemble, dans l'espoir de trouver un quelconque indice qui les aiderait à en savoir plus sur Hyde.

Une main sur son arme de service, elle venait d'inspecter un coin de la forêt dans lequel on avait repéré un feu de camp, la veille au soir. Elle avait passé un appel radio à son père pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler, histoire de le rassurer.

Elle se dirigeait donc vers un chemin sinueux où sa voiture était garée, afin de pouvoir appeler Regina. Elle espérait que de son côté, les choses avaient été plus fructueuses.

Soudain, un craquement retentit, et Emma se figea, les sens en alerte. Un autre craquement se fit entendre et elle attrapa vivement son arme, la pointant dans la direction du bruit.

Cela ressemblait soudainement trop à son rêve. Une sueur froide la saisit, tandis qu'une forme sortait des buissons.

\- C'est seulement moi !

Le soulagement l'envahit quand ce fut Regina qui apparut, les mains instinctivement levées lorsqu'elle avait vu l'arme braquée sur elle.

\- Tu es dingue de pointer ton arme sur tout ce qui bouge, comme ça. Hyde ne va certainement pas apparaître comme ça, ressaisis-toi !

\- Tu as raison, soupira Emma, reconnaissant qu'elle s'était emportée.

Regina remarqua son trouble mais ne dit rien de plus. Elle savait ce qui se passait dans sa tête et ne pouvait rien dire pour l'aider, elle en était consciente. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas la force de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu as repéré quelque chose ? lui demanda la blonde, la sortant de ses réflexions.

\- Non, absolument rien. Il semble que ce très cher Hyde ne veuille pas se montrer.

\- Il est forcément quelque part ! s'exclama Emma en épiant les alentours, comme s'il allait soudainement sortir d'un arbre.

La Reine fronça les sourcils, elle aussi ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être soucieuse. Depuis son altercation avec Hyde, en vérité. Ce qu'il lui avait dit l'avait troublée, autant que son sourire mauvais. Il préparait quelque chose, elle en était certaine. La question restait de savoir quoi…

\- Ok, essayons une dernière fois pour ce soir, alors, dit Emma. Je couvre l'Est jusqu'au pont des Trolls, et tu repars en direction de la frontière, d'accord ?

La brune acquiesça et partit dans la direction indiquée.

Cela faisait bien une heure qu'elle marchait dans les fourrés qui rendaient sa marche difficile, avec l'espoir insensé qu'elle allait trouver quelque chose. La nuit commençait à tomber, lentement, et elle frissonna légèrement quand une brise secoua les arbres.

Soupirant, elle se décida à rentrer, s'entourant de ses bras pour se protéger du froid qui tombait. Toute à sa frustration, elle ne vit pas, alors que le sentier qu'elle suivait débouchait sur une clairière, un homme balafré apparaître à l'autre bout. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui qu'elle s'arrêta.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, mais les nombreuses et détaillées descriptions que lui avaient faites Hook, Jekyll et ses parents lui permirent de l'identifier immédiatement.

\- Emma Swan, dit-il d'une voix extrêmement grave et basse.

Rien à voir avec la voix de son rêve. Elle avait été loin de se l'imaginer ainsi.

\- Hyde, répondit-elle en mettant une main sur son arme de service, prête à s'en servir. Ça fait un moment qu'on vous cherche…

Il émit un petit rictus qui vint tordre sa cicatrice. Visiblement, il était au courant.

\- Je suis doué pour me cacher… mais vous devez le savoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Tant de questions, si peu de réponses…

En disant cela, il s'était imperceptiblement rapproché d'elle et, sans s'en apercevoir, les deux antagonistes se déplaçaient en cercle, ne quittant jamais l'autre des yeux.

\- Je connais vos peurs, _Emma Swan…_ Je vous vois comme personne ne vous voit.

\- Je pense que vous faites erreur.

Il éclata d'un rire gras.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons…

Un sourire moqueur dessiné sur son visage malfaisant, il baissa la tête et sa main bougea jusqu'à l'arrière de son pantalon, duquel il sortit une espèce de baguette épaisse, portant une bille de verre au bout.

Emma réfléchissait rapidement. Elle n'avait jamais vu cet objet auparavant, ne savait pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire avec. Elle n'avait pas peur, l'adrénaline ayant surpassé le choc de son apparition. Elle savait qu'elle avait peu de chances de l'attraper, mais ça ne lui coûtait rien d'essayer… aussi, elle tenta de faire diversion.

\- Ecoutez, M. Hyde… Nous aimerions simplement savoir ce que vous faites ici.

Elle baissa progressivement son arme, lentement, voulant lui faire croire qu'elle n'allait pas s'en servir, tandis que lui jouait avec sa baguette, la faisant rouler entre ses doigts, l'inspectant, la caressant presque de ses mains blafardes.

\- Oh, mais vous le savez. Je suis le nouveau Directeur de Storybrooke.

\- Si vous êtes le… Directeur, concéda Emma, pourquoi ne vous a-t-on pas encore vu en ville ?

\- Je travaille sur un projet, _Sauveuse_.

Emma grimaça intérieurement. C'était la deuxième fois qu'on l'appelait ainsi aujourd'hui, en utilisant un ton si méprisant.

\- Et il s'avère… que ces projets vous incluent, finit-il d'un ton exagérément lent.

\- Moi ? demanda-t-elle, vraiment surprise, oubliant son plan.

Hyde paraissait fier de son effet, et il pouvait l'être.

\- Vous. Vous êtes le produit du Véritable Amour, m'a-t-on dit et… il se pourrait que j'aie besoin de vous.

\- Assez discuté, le coupa-t-elle, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose.

Jetant son arme au sol, elle leva les mains devant elle et se concentra sur le flux magique qui bouillonnait dans ses veines et propulsa Hyde contre un arbre. Il se releva, tremblant de rage devant cet affront, le blanc de ses yeux se teinta de rouge et il se précipita vers elle, son espèce de baguette à la main, qu'il brandit subitement sur la blonde.

Elle ne put éviter le coup.

Des éclairs sortaient de la baguette, droit dans sa direction, la projetant à son tour contre un arbre voisin avec force. Etourdie, elle entrouvrit les yeux et le vit s'approcher lentement d'elle. Sa vision était floue et l'air alentour était assourdissant.

Emma reprit cependant ses esprits, bien qu'échevelée et titubante, elle se redressa, avisa son arme jetée plus loin et décida de faire sans. Elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sort quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne sentait rien.

\- Non…

Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle comprit que c'était Hyde qui avait neutralisé sa magie. Ce dernier avançait toujours vers elle, un sourire tordu plaqué sur son visage.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, alors que la blonde allait se battre à mains nues s'il le fallait, il fit un signe à une personne qu'elle ne voyait pas et des liens l'attachèrent à l'arbre qu'elle avait percuté quelques secondes auparavant.

Elle était prise au piège.

Elle le voyait près de lui, et se rendit compte de l'entière monstruosité du personnage. Son visage tuméfié, ses yeux dont les veines éclataient, ses iris sombres… tout en lui était hideux et repoussant, reflétant sans doute son âme.

\- Tu ne peux rien contre moi, Emma Swan…

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son cou, glissant ses pouces sur sa trachée et se mit à serrer avec force et violence.

De son regard qui se troublait, elle pouvait voir la veine qui battait au milieu de son front tandis qu'un air profondément pervers et cruel prenait possession de ses monstrueux traits.

Suffoquant, Emma tentait de se soustraire à son emprise, ses poumons recherchaient vainement l'air que Hyde empêchait de passer.

Et alors que des points noirs apparaissaient dans son champ de vision, la pression sur son cou s'arrêta subitement et elle avala le précieux oxygène à grandes goulées, prenant de courtes et rapides inspirations.

\- Emma !

Regina se précipita vers elle et détacha ses liens d'un geste de la main, la réceptionnant quand ses jambes la lâchèrent. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir, inspectant son cou sur lequel commençait à apparaitre des marques violacées.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle vivement.

Mais la blonde était bien incapable de répondre, se massant le cou en espérant faire disparaître la douleur.

\- Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas servi de ta magie ! Tu aurais dû appeler quelqu'un !

\- J…j'étais… il a…

\- C'est bon, calme-toi, répliqua Regina en comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas parler immédiatement. Les autres arrivent. On a vu un éclat de magie traverser la forêt, et j'ai téléphoné à David immédiatement avant d'arriver ici, j'étais la plus proche.

Et en effet, elle entendit au loin des bruits de pas précipités et les voix de sa mère, de son père et de Killian qui l'appelaient.

Ce dernier se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, et Regina lui passa le relais. Il regarda la blessure avec minutie, inquiet au possible, avant de glisser une main sur sa tête pour la soutenir, tandis qu'Emma reprenait peu à peu une respiration moins laborieuse, mais grimaçant toujours.

\- Emma, tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Hyde… il est apparu comme ça, devant moi, et il m'a jeté un sort qui a neutralisé la magie…

\- Hyde ? s'exclama Regina.

Emma acquiesça tandis que les trois autres comprenaient soudainement ce qui s'était passé, ayant déjà eu à faire à lui lors de leur escapade dans son monde.

\- Rentrons à la maison. Emma, tu as besoin de te faire examiner, déclara Charming avec un air soucieux, tandis que Killian l'aidait à se relever.

\- Je vais bien, c'est bon, répondit-elle avec une grimace.

Elle avait encore en tête l'image de Hyde et de son visage tuméfié, si près du sien.

Elle s'appuya néanmoins sur Killian, qui marchait à ses côtés et veillait à ce qu'elle aille bien et puisse marcher correctement. Elle chancelait légèrement mais commençait à se remettre.

Elle passa la soirée chez elle, en compagnie de sa famille, de Regina et de Jekyll, qui arborait un air grave et inquiet. Lui savait de quoi Hyde était capable. Il pensait savoir ce que préparait son double maléfique et il se dit que les jours à venir allaient devenir très sombres…

* * *

Et voilà – enfin – la fin de ce deuxième chapitre. N'étant pas très douée pour les scènes d'actions, j'espère que celle-ci vous aura plus, de même que le chapitre dans son ensemble.

Hyde a des alliés, il prépare quelque chose et il a besoin de la Sauveuse… La suite, lundi prochain !

HiMabo'


	3. Chapitre 3 - And this is night

**Titre:** Forever, and After

 **Auteur :** HiMaboroshi

 **Disclaimer :** Les lieux et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété d'Edward Kitsis et Adam Horrowitz et, par extension, d'ABC. Seule l'histoire présente m'appartient.

 **Brève note d'auteur :** Encore merci pour vos encouragements ! Voici le troisième chapitre de cette fanfiction, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. :)

Je suis vraiment très désolée pour le retard, ce chapitre m'a posé problème… J'essaie de faire avancer l'intrigue du mieux que je peux, en conservant les thématiques qui me tiennent à cœur.

Je remercie particulièrement **Vicky** , **Lulu (Guest), Meekooh** et **captainswan7683** pour leurs reviews qui me font chaud au cœur !

 **Avertissements** : Spoilers du Season Finale, et de la saison 5.

 **Couple:** CaptainSwan, bien sûr.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – And this is night**

La maison, abandonnée, se situait aux abords de la forêt, dans les limites de la ville. Si loin, en fait, que personne n'y mettait jamais les pieds, et c'était bien ce qui avait décidé Hyde à y séjourner : il avait besoin de calme et de tranquillité pour donner corps à sa machiavélique invention.

Rien ne perturbait jusqu'alors sa quiétude… si ce ne fut l'arrivée d'une personne qu'il n'aurait pas cru revoir un jour.

« C'est tout ce que tu fais de tes journées ? demanda la voix de Regina, dans laquelle on entendait clairement la délectation et le cynisme.

Hyde ne répondit pas, elle l'agaçait prodigieusement. Au lieu de ça, il se concentra plus intensément sur les parchemins qui encombraient son bureau – constitué en tout et pour tout d'une planche de bois moisie posée sur deux chaises, dont les dossiers étaient éventrés. Les documents comportaient des schémas complexes et l'écriture ressemblait plus à des dessins qu'à des lettres. Le tout semblait cependant faire sens aux yeux de l'homme qui les détaillait, les yeux si plissés qu'on n'en décelait plus les pupilles.

\- Oh, allez, ne fais pas ton rabat-joie. Tu devrais sortir de cette vieille _bicoque_ , continua la Reine en observant tout autour d'elle, une moue dédaigneuse plaquée sur le visage.

\- Tu n'as donc rien d'autre à faire ? siffla Hyde dont l'infinie patience commençait à s'étioler.

\- Je venais simplement aux nouvelles, rétorqua-t-elle en se promenant dans la pièce, arrivant derrière son épaule.

Elle jeta un œil aux multiples parchemins, haussa un sourcil quand elle comprit de quoi il en retournait. Un sourire malfaisant se dessina sur ses lèvres – son plan se déroulerait d'autant mieux.

\- Tu prévois de –

\- TAIS-TOI ! s'écria soudain Hyde en se relevant brusquement de son semblant de bureau, envoyant ainsi valser parchemins, crayons de bois et lampe à huile.

Regina ne sursauta même pas. Au contraire, elle l'observa perdre le contrôle avec une délectation immense, alors qu'il se mettait à trembler et à grogner.

\- Regarde-toi, cracha-t-elle pour le provoquer. Un vrai _monstre_. Doté d'un sang-froid à toute épreuve, avec ça, rajouta-t-elle.

\- Tu ne sais _rien_ , éructa-t-il en tentant de se calmer.

\- Oh, je sais plus de choses que tu ne le crois. Comme ce que tu prépares. Et crois-moi, tu vas échouer.

Hyde ne répondit pas, une nouvelle fois. Cette mégère avait le don pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Fermant les yeux pour s'intimer au calme, il se força à se remémorer ce pour quoi il était ici… il ne devait pas la laisser tout saboter par sa seule présence.

Regina, de son côté, était fière de son petit effet. Elle le voyait lutter intérieurement contre ses démons, et ça la faisait jubiler. Elle n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe, et elle s'en félicitait. Trop de temps avait passé, cachée sous les traits d'une Reine déchue.

Les choses allaient changer.

* * *

La lumière du soleil était chatoyante et caressait la peau découverte. Ses rayons la réchauffaient doucement et Emma Swan se sentait plus que bien. Elle avait merveilleusement bien dormi, ses cauchemars étaient loin derrière elle, bien qu'ils ne datent que de la veille. La tenant dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que la blonde s'endorme, Killian avait réussi à estomper ses peurs et à tenir ses mauvais rêves éloignés d'elle.

Afin de parfaire ce réveil, les yeux toujours clos, la jeune femme tendit son bras vers l'autre côté du lit, mais sa main ne rencontra que le vide. Elle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et ne put que constater l'évidence : Hook avait quitté le lit, et depuis un petit moment, si on se fiait à l'absence de chaleur.

Encore ensommeillée, elle se redressa, le drap entortillé tout autour d'elle. Ses mains vinrent frotter ses yeux dans l'espoir vain de faire fuir la fatigue qui alourdissait encore ses paupières. Emma se demandait où pouvait bien être parti Killian, pourquoi il n'avait pas attendu son réveil, comme à son habitude… Elle était presque déçue.

Se levant prestement, pressée d'élucider le mystère de son absence, elle enfila un t-shirt du pirate qui trainait sur la commode par-dessus son bas de pyjama, et descendit les escaliers.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi elle s'était attendue… peut-être à trouver la maison vide. Il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé… pareil spectacle. Figée en bas des escaliers, elle avait l'impression de le redécouvrir.

Killian était dos à elle, les bras croisés sur son torse et, à travers la fenêtre, contemplait l'horizon. Comme il l'avait réveillée, le soleil traversait la pièce et caressait les cheveux ébène du pirate, lui donnant des reflets bruns.

Emma se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte qu'elle le trouvait beau, même de dos. Silencieusement, elle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça par derrière, glissant ses bras autour de sa taille et calant sa joue contre son épaule.

Un peu surpris, il tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction et se retourna pour l'enlacer.

C'était incroyable, ce sentiment de sécurité qu'elle ressentait quand elle se retrouvait ainsi enveloppée par ses bras.

« Je t'ai réveillée, Swan ?

\- Non, sourit-elle. J'avais faim.

L'autre haussa un sourcil moqueur avant de l'entraîner vers la cuisine pour lui préparer un petit-déjeuner copieux… du moins s'y essaya-t-il.

En effet, à peint eut-il sorti deux tasses du placard et les avait-il placées sous la cafetière qu'il se mit à émettre toutes sortes de borborygmes.

\- Par l'Enfer, cette satanée machine ne sert strictement à rien… pourquoi c'est de l'eau qui coule à la place du café ? Swan ? Emma ?

Amusée, la jeune blonde l'avait regardé faire avant de se décider à lui venir en aide, sous l'œil agacé du pirate. Ils s'assirent ensuite tous deux à table, l'un en face de l'autre…

… Et c'était étrange, quand elle y pensait, finalement. Emma n'avait jamais vécu avec aucun homme, aucun n'avait jamais partagé sa vie ainsi. Elle avait passé un cap en proposant à Killian d'habiter avec elle. C'était un engagement, d'une certaine manière. C'était lui laisser la possibilité de partager pleinement sa vie, de _construire_ quelque chose – quoi que ce soit – avec lui.

Il était là, face à elle, seulement vêtu de sa chemise et d'un caleçon, buvant son café – qu'il appréciait de plus en plus, par ailleurs – et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rendre compte du chemin qu'elle avait parcouru depuis qu'Henry était venu la chercher à Boston. Si on le lui avait dit, elle aurait sûrement ri, quatre ans plus tôt.

\- Est-ce que tu portes vraiment mon t-shirt, _love_ ? demanda soudainement Killian, la détaillant du regard, un sourcil haussé et un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Euh…

Emma rougit de gêne. A dire vrai, elle n'avait même pas réfléchi, quand elle l'avait enfilé. Il trainait sur la commode.

Il secoua légèrement la tête, toujours souriant. Il aimait bien, à la réflexion, le fait qu'elle porte ses vêtements. Il pourrait s'y habituer…

Finissant sa tasse, il se leva, la déposa dans l'évier puis se pencha vers elle en passant pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Emma eut un sourire en biais, puis elle finit elle aussi son café avant de le suivre dans la chambre.

* * *

Ils redescendirent peu de temps après, tous deux habillés pour sortir et riant ensemble. Lui, tout de cuir vêtu, elle, portant son éternelle veste en cuir rouge, ses cheveux blonds rassemblés en une queue de cheval lâche. Arrivés près de la porte, Killian la poussa doucement contre cette dernière et glissa sa main et son crochet sur ses hanches, tandis qu'il la dévorait littéralement du regard. Elle riait encore.

« Tu es belle quand tu ris, Swan. Le sourire te sied mieux.

Avisant son air sérieux et son sourire charmé, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, le détaillant sans gêne, s'immergeant dans son regard plein de l'horizon, du bleu du ciel se reflétant sur les vagues marines de l'océan. Il était beau, indéniablement.

Elle posa sa main sur une de ses joues, caressant la peau râpeuse, s'amusant à remarquer des détails comme le fait qu'il entretenait sa barbe dite de trois jours avec un soin insoupçonné. Elle l'aimait, indéniablement. Le temps qu'elle avait mis à se l'avouer lui paraissait ridicule, aujourd'hui.

Il valait qu'on se batte pour lui.

Il méritait qu'elle aille aux Enfers pour le retrouver.

Emma lui sourit et rapprocha son visage du sien, collant leurs fronts, si bien qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur peau.

Il y avait eu des baisers pressants, des baisers d'adieux entremêlés du sel de leurs larmes, des baisers d'urgence… et il y avait ceux, comme celui-ci, doux, émouvant, lacis du simple amour tendre et passionné que deux âmes se portaient.

Leurs lèvres se mouvaient ensemble dans une parfaite synchronisation, celles d'Emma frémissaient d'un bonheur contenu tandis que le pirate caressait la peau sous son t-shirt avec son pouce, comme pour lui assurer qu'il était là, qu'il serait _toujours_ là.

Elle était son véritable amour, après tout.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se séparèrent, préservant cependant leur proximité. Chacun profitait de la présence de l'autre comme s'ils n'allaient plus se revoir s'ils se quittaient de nouveau… c'était ce qu'ils ressentaient à chaque fois. C'était ce qui les rendait si passionnés et si tendres à la fois.

L'angoisse, tapie mais toujours un peu présente, de perdre l'autre à nouveau.

\- Je t'aime, murmura la blonde, les yeux toujours clos, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, se détacha de lui avant de poser un vif et chaste baiser sur la bouche de Killian, puis se retourna, ouvrit la porte et partit, non sans un dernier regard pénétrant.

Le pirate toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts d'un air absent, la regardant s'éloigner et monter dans sa machine jaune infernale. Si on lui avait dit qu'il aimerait autant une autre que Milah…

* * *

Il passa le reste de la journée à s'occuper de son navire, le Jolly Roger. Il aimait se savoir seul à bord du bateau qu'il chérissait, ne souhaitant qu'une chose, dans ces moments : repartir en mer. Le bien-être que le Capitaine Jones ressentait lorsqu'il voguait sur les flots était incomparable.

Il avait passé des années – des siècles – en mer, à traverser les mondes et les océans, à voyager, à découvrir. C'était une part de lui.

Killian pouvait dire que sa vie avait bien changé, depuis un certain temps. D'un pirate vil et cruel, il était devenu un héros. Son lui maléfique, qui était ressorti lorsqu'Emma l'avait transformé en Dark One lui avait montré combien il avait pu changer.

Il était ainsi en train d'admirer l'horizon en pensant à son passé avec un regard neuf, quand une jeune femme s'avança sur le port, marchant lentement, elle aussi visiblement aux prises avec des fantômes de son passé.

Elle était bien la dernière personne à qui Killian pouvait bien penser, et la voilà qui arpentait le bord de mer sans se soucier de son entourage. Elle s'accouda sur une barrière et se mit elle aussi à fixer l'horizon. Quand le pirate l'aperçut, mû par une quelconque impulsion, il la rejoint.

\- On a besoin de réconfort, _milady_? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

La jeune femme posa sur lui un regard dédaigneux, un peu moqueur, avant de sourire franchement d'un air amer.

\- Certainement pas du tien, rétorqua Zelenna.

\- On peut accepter du rhum de n'importe qui.

Il détacha ainsi sa flasque de sa ceinture et la tendit à la sorcière.

\- Oh, pitié. Je n'ai pas besoin de boire.

Mais elle considérait sérieusement la proposition. Peut-être qu'elle avait envie d'oublier, un peu, de se changer les idées. Les derniers évènements l'avaient rendue mal.

Hook se posta non loin d'elle. Il détestait cette sorcière – elle avait voulu le noyer, parbleu ! – et n'avait ainsi aucune raison de vouloir l'écouter parler. Mais il était un _gentleman_. Et il sentait qu'elle avait besoin de se livrer.

Après tout, si on avait pu lui donner une chance, à lui… il pouvait bien essayer de faire la même chose pour les autres.

Même si Zelenna était la dernière personne à qui il aurait bien voulu donner sa chance.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que… toi et Hadès…, tenta-t-il.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de « moi et Hadès ». Et je n'ai pas _du tout_ envie de discuter de ça avec un pirate.

Ledit pirate la considéra un moment, se demandant ce qu'il était le plus approprié de faire. Il s'autorisa un petit rictus moqueur, buvant une gorgée de sa flasque, qui lui fut soudainement arrachée.

\- Hé ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- C'est toi qui m'avais proposé, rétorqua Zelenna avec un sourire grivois.

Le rhum lui brûlait la gorge, et la réchauffait un peu. Le froid qu'elle ressentait se dissipait légèrement avec ces quelques gorgées d'alcool.

Regina n'était pas la seule à avoir perdu un être cher. Zelenna avait aussi été affectée par la mort de Robin, même si elle n'avait jamais été proche de lui. Il n'en demeurait pas moins le père de sa fille, celui avec qui elle avait vécu durant plusieurs mois. Ce serait mentir que d'affirmer qu'elle était indifférente à sa mort.

Néanmoins, elle était plus sensible et réceptive au chagrin de sa sœur. Depuis qu'elle l'avait acceptée, depuis que la mémoire leur avait été rendue à toutes deux, elles étaient devenues plus proches. Elles étaient la seule famille qui leur restait, et elles comptaient bien se soutenir l'une et l'autre.

Regina avait perdu l'amour de sa vie, pour la deuxième fois consécutive. Elle n'avait que peu connaissance du passé de sa sœur, mais elle en savait les grandes lignes et notamment celles qui concernaient son premier amour, Daniel, que Cora avait tué. En l'occurrence, elle savait aussi que Regina aurait besoin de tout le soutien qu'on pourrait lui apporter pour ne pas sombrer de nouveau

Zelenna aussi avait perdu celui qu'elle aimait. Elle avait voulu faire confiance à Hadès, lui accorder la chance que Regina lui avait donnée plusieurs fois – mais il était le dieu des Enfers, à quoi aurait-elle dû s'attendre ? Elle était amère. Elle ne voulait pas se venger, juste passer à autre chose, et sa petite fille, ainsi que Regina, l'aidaient grandement dans sa quête.

Elle voulait juste trouver la paix.

Avisant un dernier regard à un Hook audacieux, appuyé contre la rambarde à regarder en direction de la ville, elle se dit que les choses étaient vraiment étranges. Elle allait le faire remarquer quand une détonation qui leur fit mal aux oreilles retentit.

* * *

Emma était passée chercher Snow à son appartement, après avoir quitté Killian, ce matin-là. Encore souriante, alors qu'elle pensait justement à lui et à leur relation qui évoluait lentement mais sûrement, elle était allée chercher sa mère qui, sur un baiser d'au revoir à Charmant, l'avait rejointe.

Leur relation à toutes les deux avait été difficile pendant un moment, mais aujourd'hui, elles se rapprochaient du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient, tentant vainement de rattraper le temps perdu en se créant de nouveaux souvenirs. Avec les derniers évènements, on pouvait dire qu'elles en avaient des plus ou moins réussis…

Elles roulaient ainsi toutes deux dans la voiture jaune d'Emma quand Snow prit la parole.

\- Comment ça se passe ? avec Hook, je veux dire, hésita-telle.

Snow ne savait pas exactement si elle pouvait demander cela à sa fille. Elle n'avait aucune expérience en la matière, sa propre mère étant décédée alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore commencé à sortir avec des garçons. Emma était grande, désormais, elle avait le droit de refuser de lui répondre.

Cette dernière était confuse. Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendu à une telle question.

\- Oh, euh… ça va, il tient le coup, répondit-elle en jetant un œil dans le rétroviseur, ne sachant pas très bien comment réagir.

Sa mère hocha lentement la tête en s'humectant les lèvres.

\- Mais… toi, tu culpabilises encore de son retour des Enfers ?

\- Non ! Je suis heureuse qu'il soit revenu, je… ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour surmonter… ça.

 _Sa mort_. Elle n'arrivait même pas à le dire.

Emma se revoyait encore, et encore, devant la stèle sur laquelle était inscrit « Killian Jones », déposant une flasque en argent sur la terre encore fraîche d'avoir été retournée, les roses rouges qui la jonchaient… Elle se rappelait de son sentiment d'impuissance, les paroles de son père qui lui disait qu'elle devait faire son deuil. Elle avait eu le sentiment que le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête et qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais être heureuse. Comment aurait-elle pu sans lui ?

Snow comprenait parfaitement. Elle comprenait que la relation qu'entretenaient Emma et Killian était forte, passionnée… ils le leur avaient tous les deux prouvé, après tout. Elle posa donc sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille, en signe de réconfort, esquissant un sourire de compassion.

Après un moment de silence, la jeune blonde finit par lui poser une question qui la turlupinait depuis que tous ces ennuis avaient commencé.

\- Tu crois qu'on aura du répit à Storybrooke, un jour ?

\- Oh, ça, j'en doute, rit sa mère, puis rajouta d'un ton plus sérieux, en voyant qu'elle avait froncé les sourcils, concentrée sur la route : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est juste…

Emma secoua la tête en fermant brièvement les yeux, se sentant un peu ridicule.

Tu sais des fois j'aimerais juste ne pas avoir à me préoccuper d'une quelconque catastrophe qui pourrait subitement s'abattre sur la ville entière et ses habitants, devoir craindre le pire à chaque fois que quelqu'un m'appelle, c'est… stupide, je sais, mais j'aimerais juste…

Elle se tut, incapable de continuer, les mots lui manquaient.

\- … juste avoir une vie normale ?

Emma hocha la tête.

\- Je comprends, j'ai souhaité la même chose au début de ma relation avec ton père.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Regina nous menaçait sans cesse… il a fallu d'abord reprendre le Royaume, et puis nous nous sommes mariés et elle a fait planer sur nous la menace de sa malédiction, dit-elle d'un air grave. Je croyais n'avoir jamais un moment de calme. J'étais enceinte de toi, et je n'avais de cesse de craindre pour ta sureté, pour notre avenir.

\- Je suis juste contente de vous avoir retrouvés, répondit simplement Emma en voyant sa mère prendre un air si sombre, qui lui ressemblait si peu.

Elle venait d'arrêter la voiture à la lisière de la forêt, là où se trouvaient les habitants que Hyde avait ramenés de son monde. Elle tourna la tête vers Snow et lui sourit avant que cette dernière ne la prenne dans ses bras, un bref instant.

Elles sortirent ensuite de la voiture. Cette discussion les avait un peu rassérénées.

Quand elles arrivèrent vers le camp improvisé, un homme s'approcha d'elles. Il était vêtu d'un t-shirt en toile fin, déchiré par endroits, et d'un pantalon brun, tout aussi mal en point. Ses cheveux noirs étaient hirsutes, sa barbe longue, et à son cou pendait une fine cordelette ornée d'une clé qui lui tombait sur la poitrine.

\- Bonjour, Mesdames, les salua-t-il. Nous aimerions tous savoir ici ce qui va se passer, désormais. Où est donc le Directeur ?

\- Pousse-toi de là, Vendredi, s'exclama un homme grand et baraqué en le bousculant.

\- Hé !

\- Où est le Directeur ? reprit l'homme d'une voix grave et menaçante. J'exige de le voir immédiatement !

\- Écoutez, nous ne savons pas encore où se trouve votre… Directeur, tempéra Emma, nous sommes encore à sa recherche.

\- Vous êtes en train de nous dire que vous ne savez même pas où il est ? demanda un nain d'une voix forte, plus loin, qui n'avait rien de semblable aux amis de Snow.

Tout le monde l'entendit et le brouhaha se fit grandissant.

\- Non, on ne sait pas, répondit Snow.

\- Donc vous ne savez même pas pourquoi on est ici ?

\- On ne va pas rester là !

\- Il faut trouver le Directeur !

\- Nous faisons de notre mieux pour trouver Hyde, mais –

Emma n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car une puissante détonation la coupa.

* * *

David se trouvait seul au bureau du shérif quand cela arriva. Sa fille n'étant pas présente au poste, il tentait, lui, de faire le tri entre les différents dossiers qui jonchaient son bureau, mais il jeta rapidement l'éponge en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise. Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour la paperasse !

\- Encore à ne rien faire, shérif ?

Charming releva la tête pour apercevoir Regina qui entrait dans le bureau, vêtue d'un de ses superbes tailleurs gris.

\- Regina, salua-t-il en se levant. Un problème ?

\- Je venais simplement voir si vous aviez du nouveau sur Hyde.

David fronça les sourcils, comprenant immédiatement que la Reine tentait de s'investir dans cette affaire dans un ultime effort pour se sortir de chez elle, où la mort de Robin la hantait.

\- Non, toujours rien. Il est impossible à localiser. Emma a bien essayé d'utiliser sa magie, mais elle n'a pas réussi à le tracer.

La brune réfléchissait à un moyen magique quelconque, mais elle se rendait bien compte que ça ne servait à rien. La seule solution qui leur restait était d'arpenter la ville et la forêt, et cela prenait du temps.

Ils étaient tous deux silencieux, David ressortant le dossier « Hyde » qui était grand ouvert sur le bureau d'Emma, quand Henry et Jekyll pénétrèrent dans le commissariat.

Ces deux-là passaient pas mal de temps ensemble, depuis quelques jours. Henry prenait beaucoup de plaisir à faire découvrir son monde au Docteur Jekyll, qu'il avait aussi présenté au Docteur Whale – _alias_ Docteur Frankenstein. Les deux s'étaient très bien entendus, et Jekyll passait également beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital avec lui.

Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés d'avoir couru jusqu'ici.

\- Il y a du nouveau ! s'exclama Jekyll en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, semblant paniqué. Hyde n'a pas seulement ramené les habitants de notre monde ! Il a aussi ramené les Gardiens, et ils sèment la terreur en ville !

David s'était redressé subitement, prêt à affronter de nouveaux détracteurs. D'un pas pressant, il se dirigea vers le casier situé à côté du bureau, attrapa son épée qui y était rangée puis l'accrocha à sa ceinture. Il fit de même avec son arme de service, qu'il prit soin de recharger rapidement. Enfin, il attrapa également sa radio portable et fit de même.

\- On y va, déclara-t-il d'un ton décidé en regardant Regina.

Celle-ci hocha la tête avant de regarder son fils.

\- Henry, tu restes ici.

\- Mais –

\- C'est un ordre. Je vais fermer le bureau à clé, et tu y resteras. Je fais ça pour ton bien, se radoucit-elle en lui souriant légèrement, glissant sa main sur sa joue.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il.

Il en avait marre d'être toujours sur la sellette, à regarder les héros se comporter comme tels, sa famille prendre des risques tandis que lui restait tranquillement dans un bureau protégé.

Regina l'avait compris car elle ajouta :

\- Docteur Jekyll, pouvez-vous rester avec lui ? Henry pourrait peut-être vous aider à avancer dans vos recherches, suggéra-t-elle.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! répondit prestement Jekyll en hochant vivement la tête.

La Reine sourit avant d'embrasser son fils sur le front et de rejoindre David, qui l'attendait à l'entrée du commissariat.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, le vacarme était assourdissant. Des gens criaient dans tous les sens et des éclairs illuminaient irrégulièrement la ville, bien qu'il fasse encore jour.

Le shérif prit rapidement la mesure de la situation et déclara rapidement :

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on se sépare, Regina, restons ensemble en essayant d'éliminer le plus de ces Gardiens. On va tenter de progresser dans la ville pour trouver Emma et Snow.

La Reine ne put qu'approuver, se préparant déjà au combat.

Avançant rapidement dans les rues, ils attiraient l'attention des Gardiens, tous entièrement vêtus de blanc et armés d'une baguette semblable à celle qu'avait le Gardien de Hyde, dans l'autre monde. Un de ceux-ci accourut dans la direction du Prince, qui lui donna un premier coup dans la mâchoire, le faisant tomber à la renverse et l'étourdissant.

David ouvrait la marche, assomment ceux qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin, déterminé à retrouver sa famille saine et sauve. Regina quant à elle couvrait ses arrières, suivant sa progression et se défendant à l'aide d'orbes de feu qu'elle lançait sur les hommes, et de sorts d'entraves.

Le plus difficile restant d'éviter les éclairs sortant de leurs baguettes et qui pouvaient neutraliser la magie de Regina, ainsi que les blesser grièvement.

Ils arrivaient à un carrefour, au centre de la ville, quand ils virent accourir vers eux Killian et Zelenna. David et Regina eurent un instant l'air étonné en voyant arriver cette drôle d'équipe qui semblait, d'ailleurs, fonctionner plutôt bien : la sorcière neutralisait les Gardiens tandis que le pirate les achevait, leur permettant une progression rapide et efficace.

\- Ah vous voilà ! s'exclama Hook en se rapprochant de David après avoir donné un coup d'épée dans une baguette pour désarmer un Gardien, que le Prince assomma.

Ces Gardiens étaient plus nombreux que ce qu'ils auraient pu penser. Où étaient-ils avant, pourquoi ne les avaient-ils pas remarqués ? Ils avaient dû se faire passer pour des habitants normaux !

Le groupe, désormais constitué de Charming, Regina, Zelenna et Killian, se rejoignit au centre du carrefour, assurant les arrières des uns et des autres par cette formation serrée. Cependant, les Gardiens étaient nombreux et il était difficile d'esquiver leurs attaques dans cette posture.

\- Par tous les diables, où sont Emma et Snow ? finit par s'exclamer le pirate alors qu'il parait un nouveau coup.

\- Elles étaient aux abords de… la ville ! répondit David en se baissant pour éviter un nouveau rayon de lumière.

C'est alors qu'il disait cela qu'ils les virent accourir, venant d'une rue attenante, évitant plus les Gardiens que les neutralisant.

\- Il faut se séparer ! leur cria Snow depuis le trottoir où elle et Emma venaient d'arriver. On doit couvrir la rue !

Elle brandit soudain son arc vers un des hommes en blanc qui se ruait sur elle, lui décochant une flèche dans le genou qui le fit grogner de douleur et tomber au sol. Emma, quant à elle, envoyait des sorts d'entrave et de blocage à tout va, en figeant quelques uns qui étaient ensuite neutralisés par Snow.

David comprit la manœuvre et décida d'appliquer la stratégie de sa femme, qui était de séparer ceux qui possédaient de la magie de ceux qui n'en avaient pas. Le premier groupe les figerait, tandis que le deuxième le protègerait des éclairs annihilant la magie.

Il hocha donc la tête en la direction de sa femme et la fit comprendre aux autres.

Ils appliquèrent tous la stratégie, qui se révéla pour le moins efficace. Le combat était plus équitable, et ils eurent l'avantage plutôt rapidement, ce qui leur permit d'obtenir leur victoire sur les Gardiens, les derniers s'évaporant dans les rues.

Tout le monde était essoufflé et épuisé, mais ils arboraient tous un air victorieux sur le visage. David rejoignit Snow et la prit dans ses bras, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait rien, tandis que Zelenna et sa sœur furent moins explicites, bien qu'elles fussent toute aussi soulagées que le couple.

Killian, lui, en revanche, cherchait sa Swan des yeux, mais ne la voyait nulle part. La panique le gagna rapidement quand il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus là.

\- Où est Emma ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Tous questionnèrent les alentours des yeux, avant de se regarder mutuellement, formulant silencieusement leur angoisse.

Emma avait disparu.

* * *

J'aime les yeux de JMo. J'adore comme Emma regarde Killian, j'adore le regard ébloui qu'il arbore quand il la regarde. Bref, je voulais absolument en rendre compte. Ce couple est génial.

Voilà, je suis encore désolée d'avoir été en retard ! J'essaierai de ne pas l'être pour lundi prochain. Je me sens plus inspirée pour le prochain que je l'ai été pour celui-ci et, plus que tout, j'aurai du _temps_. Je pensais l'avoir, en étant en vacances x)

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Mais où est donc passée Emma ? La suite au prochain épisode, à lundi ! (l'avantage, c'est que vous aurez le prochain plus rapidement, du coup :p).

HiMabo'


	4. Chapitre 4 - Can you see me ?

**Titre:** Forever, and After

 **Auteur:** HiMaboroshi

 **Disclaimer :** Les lieux et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété d'Edward Kitsis et Adam Horrowitz et, par extension, d'ABC. Seule l'histoire présente m'appartient.

 **Brève note d'auteur :** Et voilà le chapitre 4, tout frais, et à l'heure ! Me voilà rassurée. Je voulais toutes vous remercier pour vos reviews, qui m'ont fait très plaisir, et je suis ravie de pouvoir discuter avec certaines d'entre vous, pendant ce hiatus qui n'a jamais paru aussi long.

J'espère très particulièrement que ce chapitre vous plaira. _Enjoy, mates !_

 **Avertissements** : Spoilers du Season Finale, et de la saison 5.

 **Couple:** CaptainSwan, bien sûr.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 – Can you see me ?**

* * *

\- _Où est Emma ?_

La question demeura sans réponse. Les mots semblaient s'être évaporés dans l'air, n'atteignant aucun mur, aucun être. Tout le monde questionnait les alentours du regard, cherchant une chevelure blonde ou une veste en cuir rouge, mais rien.

\- Elle était là il y a un instant ! s'exclama Regina en désignant l'endroit où la jeune femme se trouvait effectivement quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Emma ! EMMA ! appela David en faisant le tour de la rue.

\- Elle n'a pas pu se volatiliser, répondit Snow, les sourcils froncés, retournant dans la ruelle par laquelle elles étaient arrivées. Emma !

Les seuls à être restés silencieux étaient Zelena et Killian. Ce dernier, le poing serré, regardait tout autour de lui, ne sachant que faire. Elle avait peut-être juste décidé de poursuivre un des Gardiens qui s'était enfui ? C'était bien son genre, après tout. Mais elle les aurait avertis, non ?

Il l'avait vue quelques minutes auparavant, aux côtés de Regina et Zelena, c'était insensé ! Il essayait de se raisonner mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas partie. Il y avait un problème. Quelqu'un avait enlevé Emma, il ne voyait pas d'autre raison.

La panique commençait à le gagner, ainsi qu'une colère sans nom. Il regardait autour de lui frénétiquement, parcourait la rue principale de Storybrooke à la recherche de sa bien-aimée, l'appelant sans discontinuer, espérant de tout son cœur obtenir une réponse… en vain. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir disparu en un claquement de doigts !

Après d'infructueuses recherches, ils se retrouvèrent tous au carrefour principal, des airs profondément inquiets sur leurs visages.

\- Aucun signe d'elle ! déclara Regina, les lèvres pincées.

On pouvait clairement lire l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. La main sur la hanche, elle continuait de regarder au loin dans l'espoir de retrouver Emma.

\- Ça ne peut pas être possible, souffla Snow, profondément bouleversée.

Sa fille s'était tenue à côté d'elle quelques instants plus tôt ! Comment avait-elle pu laisser passer cela ?

\- Elle était juste là, bafouilla-t-elle en désignant l'endroit de son regard clair. Elle était à côté de moi, et je n'ai rien vu !

\- Calme-toi, lui intima David en plaquant ses deux mains sur ses bras, la regardant droit dans les yeux pour la rassurer, bien qu'il n'en menât pas large lui non plus. On va la retrouver, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, d'accord ?

La jeune femme acquiesça, les sourcils froncés par l'angoisse.

\- Tu ne peux pas juste l'appeler avec ta boite ? lui demanda vivement Killian, en faisant référence au talkie-walkie que le prince tenait accroché à sa ceinture.

Il savait qu'Emma avait elle aussi cet appareil, ce qui permettait aux deux shérifs de rester en contact, quelle que soit la situation. Bien sûr, le pirate doutait que la jeune femme puisse répondre, s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, mais ils se devaient de tout essayer.

David s'empressa de vérifier si l'intuition de Killian était la bonne, et arracha presque son appareil de sa ceinture avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel. Il approcha rapidement le micro de sa bouche et, son autre main accrochée à celle de Mary-Margaret, il appela d'une voix pressante :

\- Emma ? Tu m'entends ?

Il relâcha le bouton, resserra sa prise sur les doigts de sa femme dans l'espoir d'entendre la voix de leur fille. Tout le monde était dans l'expectative, la tension habitait chacun d'eux, ils s'attendaient tous à ce que la jeune blonde réponde – il ne pouvait en être autrement, Emma allait bien.

Mais seul le grésillement insupportable de l'appareil noir leur répondit. Toutes les personnes présentes relâchèrent d'un coup leur respiration, comme s'ils avaient tous été en apnée, et baissèrent la tête, rongés par l'inquiétude et la déception.

\- Ca ne peut pas être possible, s'exclama le pirate en passant sa main sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux.

Il leur tourna le dos, les yeux fermés, sa main formant un poing serré. Il ne cessait de se répéter que c'était impossible, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que la réalité était bien là : Emma avait disparu sous leurs yeux.

La colère le consumait d'autant plus qu'il était certain que ce Hyde y était pour quelque chose.

\- Ce truand ne saura même plus comment il s'appelle quand il aura goûté à mon crochet, fulmina le propriétaire de ce dernier.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retourna pour découvrir que c'était celle du Prince, qui le regardait avec, dans les yeux, un mélange de compassion et d'inquiétude.

\- On va la retrouver.

Killian l'observa un moment, les sourcils froncés. Il voyait bien que le père d'Emma se trouvait dans le même état que lui. Tous deux n'aspiraient qu'à une chose : retrouver la jeune blonde et faire payer celui qui oserait lui faire du mal. Sa colère redoubla à cette pensée.

Il finit par hocher la tête, imaginant quelles tortures il infligerait à ce malfrat, avant de se rendre compte que ça n'aiderait pas. La priorité était de retrouver Emma – saine et sauve, de préférence.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous, quelques minutes après, au bureau du shérif, à l'exception de Zelena qui voulait s'assurer que sa fille allait bien – elle était restée au Granny's, après que la rousse ait menacé plusieurs fois la propriétaire des lieux. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi face à Henry et Jekyll, qui avaient installé une sorte de laboratoire miniature sur la table, et l'air embaumait le soufre, ce qui les fit plisser le nez.

A leur entrée, le docteur et le jeune garçon relevèrent la tête vers eux et, voyant leurs postures échevelées, s'inquiétèrent immédiatement.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Jekyll en se détournant de son travail après avoir baissé le feu, les regardant à tour de rôle. Les Gardiens…?

\- Eliminés, plus ou moins, répondit Regina, tandis que tout le monde s'avançait lentement dans la pièce.

\- Plus ou moins ? demanda Henry en suivant sa mère des yeux. Comment ça « plus ou moins » ?

\- Disons que certains ont réussi à s'échapper.

David s'était, lui, avancé d'un pas rapide, à la recherche d'un quelconque objet dans un des tiroirs du bureau. Il ne sembla pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait car il poussa un soupir d'agacement et releva la tête, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches, les sourcils froncés.

Il regarda les alentours, mais il savait que ce qu'il voulait était scellé à double tour dans le tiroir qu'il venait de fouiller.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, David ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda Snow, inquiète de le voir agir ainsi, en s'avançant vers lui.

Elle posa une main sur son bras en signe de réconfort.

\- Je voulais retrouver la potion de localisation que tu nous avais faite au cas où, Regina, répondit-il en regardant l'intéressée.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne soit plus ici ? lui demanda Killian.

\- Elle –

\- Attendez, pourquoi vous voulez une potion de localisation ? Vous cherchez Hyde ? Mais on n'a rien qui lui appartienne ! le coupa Henry qui, perdu au milieu de ces mines inquiètes, ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

\- Henry…, commença Regina en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules, se baissant légèrement pour se retrouver à sa hauteur. Ta mère a disparu.

Le jeune garçon ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant ce que cela impliquait. La Reine aurait voulu le ménager, mais elle savait qu'il le remarquerait rapidement, à moins qu'ils retrouvent Emma avant. De plus, elle connaissait Henry : il détestait qu'on lui cache la vérité, même si c'était pour le préserver.

\- Hyde… vous pensez… vous pensez qu'il l'a _enlevée_ ? hésita-t-il en regardant les personnes présentes dans cette pièce.

Regina acquiesça. Jekyll, de son côté, n'en menait pas large et se sentait coupable… après tout, Hyde était une part de lui. C'était en partie sa faute s'il était arrivé à Storybrooke et faisait du mal à ses habitants par sa simple présence. Il devait trouver ce qu'il manigançait, et rapidement.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est _pourquoi_. Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? s'exclama Snow.

\- L'important n'est pas de savoir _pourquoi_ , rétorqua Killian d'un air sombre. Il faut d'abord la retrouver, on s'inquiètera de ça _après_.

Il était hors de question qu'il reste là plus longtemps à papoter, alors qu'Emma se trouvait on ne savait où. Il ne le supporterait pas longtemps, ils _devaient_ la retrouver.

David approuva d'un signe de tête et se tourna vers Regina.

\- Tu aurais d'autres potions de localisation, chez toi ou dans ton caveau ?

\- Il m'en reste une petite réserve, oui, répondit-elle en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux en place.

Le Prince se retourna donc vers la place qu'occupait normalement Emma et récupéra son bonnet, qui était tombé par terre. Il le regarda quelques secondes, priant pour qu'ils la retrouvent rapidement… Mais retrouver les gens était ce que les Charming faisaient de mieux, non ?

Il se retourna ensuite vers les autres et dit :

\- Regina, prends Henry avec toi et va chercher une de ces potions. Quand tu seras revenue, on lancera le sort et on pourra la retrouver.

Il arborait un air grave et sérieux, celui-là même qu'il adoptait quand il avait à faire à des situations qui mobilisait un certain nombre de personnes. Ce n'était plus David, c'était le Shérif adjoint de Storybrooke. Il redevenait alors le leader qu'il était, le Prince Charmant, celui qui avait repris, avec Snow, le château que la Méchante Reine leur avait subtilisé.

Regina acquiesça une nouvelle fois, l'air grave, et attrapa Henry par l'épaule pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Ils quittèrent ainsi tous deux le commissariat, sous les regards silencieux des quatre restants.

Hook brisa finalement le silence.

\- Je ne vais pas rester là à attendre une foutue potion pendant qu'Emma est quelque part dehors, sans qu'on sache ce qui lui est arrivé ! gronda-t-il en pointant son doigt sur le Shérif.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on va faire, répliqua ce dernier en le fixant sévèrement.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes, toi qui as toujours une bonne idée ? cingla le pirate d'un air mauvais.

Le Prince inspira, tâchant de se calmer. Il était ami avec Killian, il savait que son attaque n'avait rien de personnel : il était juste inquiet pour Emma. Il pouvait le comprendre – lui-même ne se sentait guère moins calme que lui, mais il essayait avant tout de réfléchir posément et d'agir méthodiquement.

Il allait lui intimer de reprendre son sang-froid quand ce fut Mary-Margaret qui répondit à sa place.

\- Ecoute, je sais que tu es effrayé.

Elle se plaça devant son mari, ancrant ses beaux yeux clairs, si semblables à ceux de sa fille, dans ceux du pirate, et parla d'une voix calme, mais dans laquelle on sentait son inquiétude et son empressement.

\- Mais tu dois te _reprendre_. Pour Emma. Aboyer sur tout le monde ne fera pas avancer les choses.

Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver plusieurs jours plus tôt, quand c'était Emma qu'elle rassurait. Ils étaient alors dans la bibliothèque et cherchaient un moyen de tuer Hadès, quand sa fille était arrivée. Merida lui avait proposé de rester pour les aider à chercher dans les livres, mais la blonde avait refusé. Snow avait ainsi compris que sa fille était désespérée à l'idée que Killian n'ait pas encore pu quitter l'Underworld pour un monde meilleur, ce qu'elle lui avait fait promettre.

Elle avait vu la souffrance dans son regard, le deuil qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire, sa détresse à l'idée que même mort, le pirate souffrait et ne pouvait aller mieux tant qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé comme défier le Dieu de la Mort.

Ces deux-là s'étaient visiblement bien trouvés. Snow voyait comme ils tenaient l'un à l'autre – comme ils seraient prêts à tout pour l'autre.

Elle comprenait par ailleurs son inquiétude, elle la partageait. Sa fille avait disparu d'une seconde à l'autre, alors qu'elle se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle. La situation s'était teintée d'irréel.

Hook finit par détourner les yeux, se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour se retenir de sortir une nouvelle réplique cinglante. Comment pouvaient-ils tous être aussi calmes ?! Ça le dépassait. Lui avait envie de retourner ciel et terre pour retrouver Emma, il voulait hurler, tout mettre sens dessus-dessous !

Charmant remercia sa femme du regard.

\- Je pense qu'il faut qu'on continue les recherches au sol, sans magie, en attendant que Regina revienne avec la potion, décréta-t-il ensuite. On doit trouver des indices qui nous permettraient de comprendre ce qui s'est passé là-bas.

Jekyll, Snow et Killian acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement et sortirent rapidement du commissariat, vite suivis par le Shérif.

Le temps leur était compté.

* * *

Arrivée à son caveau accompagnée d'Henry, Regina se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet, son sortilège qui maintenait la porte scellée n'était plus posé sur le mausolée. Quelqu'un avait dû y pénétrer, or… il n'y avait qu'une personne ayant son propre sang qui pouvait le faire, et seule Zelena en était capable. Et elle savait que sa sœur n'y serait pas allée sans la prévenir ou lui demander.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ce que son fils remarqua.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, maman ? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant avec elle devant la porte.

\- Mon caveau a été forcé.

Elle fut d'autant plus perplexe qu'elle ne ressentait aucune autre aura magique que la sienne sur les lieux. Avait-elle oublié de le sceller la dernière fois qu'elle s'y était rendue ? Elle en doutait.

Décidant que découvrir ce qui s'était passé n'était pas la priorité, elle rentra quand même dans le mausolée, suivie d'Henry. Elle poussa la tombe de son père sur laquelle était inscrit le nom d'Henry Mills, et descendit au sous-sol. Ne perdant pas de temps, elle ne s'attarda pas sur le reste de la pièce et se dirigea directement vers un petit coffre en bois orné de sculptures délicates en fer forgé, qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste de la main.

A sa grande surprise, il manquait une bonne partie des fioles que le coffret contenait. Elle poussa plusieurs fois et dans plusieurs sens les petites bouteilles qui s'y trouvaient, sans plus de résultats.

\- Mes potions de localisation ont disparu, murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers d'autres armoires.

Peut-être en avait-elle autre part. Non, impossible : elle les rangeait toutes au même endroit et il n'y en avait plus une seule. Cette fois c'était certain : son caveau avait été pillé. Et pas au meilleur moment qui soit, car il leur fallait cette potion pour localiser Emma.

\- Comment ça disparu ? demanda Henry, inquiet.

\- Je ne les retrouve pas, elles étaient toutes là. Quelqu'un est venu ici et a volé ces fioles. Va savoir ce que cette personne a volé d'autre !

\- Mais comment on va faire pour retrouver Emma ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Henry.

Se mordant la lèvre, les sourcils froncés, elle regardait tout autour d'elle, en vain. Ils étaient dans un sale pétrin.

Elle attrapa vivement son téléphone portable dans la poche de son blazer et composa le numéro de Charmant. Celui-ci décrocha quelques secondes après.

\- _Regina ?_

\- Mon caveau a été pillé, mes sorts de localisation ont disparu, répondit-elle sans détour.

\- _Quoi ? Comment ça, il a été pillé ? Il n'est pas protégé ?_

\- Bien sûr que si, rétorqua-t-elle, agacée. Le fait est que je n'ai plus aucune potion.

\- _Gold n'aurait pas pu en avoir, dans sa boutique ?_

\- Je vais aller voir. Toujours aucune nouvelle ?

\- _Non, on n'a rien trouvé._

Regina soupira, inquiète, avant de raccrocher. Retrouver Emma allait s'avérer plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord…

* * *

Au centre de la ville, David venait aussi de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche. Il se retourna vers les autres, encore plus inquiet qu'avant, si c'était possible.

\- Le caveau de Regina a été volé, déclara-t-il. La personne qui a fait ça lui a dérobé toutes ses potions de localisation.

\- Il a bien préparé son coup, fulmina Hook entre ses dents serrées, le regard baissé vers le sol, s'intimant au calme.

Mais il lui était impossible de rester calme dans ces conditions. Ce Hyde allait lui payer cher, il se le jurait.

\- Pour le moment, ce n'est pas ce qui importe, tempéra David, qui lui aussi sentait le désespoir le gagner, réfléchissant à toute allure. Regina se rend à la boutique de Gold pour essayer d'en trouver, et en attendant, on retourne au bureau du shérif. J'ai peut-être une idée.

Ils s'y rendirent donc. Leurs recherches dans les rues n'avaient absolument rien donné : aucune trace de lutte, rien de cassé ou de bousculé, pas d'empreintes de pas. Emma semblait s'être tout simplement volatilisée.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le commissariat et David s'assit précipitamment au bureau, devant l'ordinateur avant d'y taper rapidement quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette chose ? demanda Killian, formulant par la même les pensées de Snow.

\- J'essaie d'appliquer la technique d'Emma, répondit distraitement le shérif, tapotant sur le clavier. Je vais tenter de la localiser à l'aide du GPS qui est dans son téléphone.

Le pirate n'y comprenait pas grand-chose, et se promit de demander une bonne fois pour toute à son amie blonde de lui expliquer tout cela, quand ce cauchemar se terminerait enfin.

Les minutes s'égrainèrent lentement, et rien ne se passait. Ils commençaient à perdre patience.

\- C'est supposé mettre autant de temps ? demanda Snow en regardant derrière l'épaule de son mari.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai seulement vu Emma le faire…

Dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber. Le soleil déclinait lentement sur l'horizon, laissant place à une obscurité angoissante.

Hook était posté devant la fenêtre, la regardant s'installer, tapotant une armoire en fer de son crochet, marquant ainsi son impatience. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre les bras croisés, à ne compter que sur ces fichus appareils qu'il ne comprenait pas, au lieu de chercher frénétiquement dans tous les recoins de la ville. Au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas la chose à faire, qu'il fallait agir de façon méthodique et astucieuse, se montrer plus malin que Hyde, mais… c'était plus fort que lui, il se sentait traversé de toutes parts par une sorte de fourmillement : il avait besoin de _faire quelque chose_ , il ne pouvait _pas_ rester là sans bouger.

Emma était quelque part, dehors, très sûrement capturée par Hyde, qui avait il ne savait quel projet la concernant. Et Killian était d'autant plus anxieux qu'il avait vu de quoi ce malade était capable – son cou s'en souvenait encore. Bien sûr, il savait que la jeune femme ne se laisserait pas faire, elle était une battante, elle le leur avait prouvé à maintes reprises mais… il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer prise au piège, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour se défendre, sa magie neutralisée… Par ailleurs, ce Hyde semblait aussi être immunisé par la magie, comme ils avaient pu le constater dans le Monde des Histoires Oubliées, lorsque Zelena avait tenté de s'en prendre à lui : son corps avait comme _aspiré_ la magie.

Frottant ses yeux de ses doigts pour tenter d'y voir plus clair et de se calmer, il se dit que le Sort n'avait visiblement pas décidé de les laisser tranquille. Comme si les Ténèbres et Underworld n'étaient pas suffisants !

\- Ça y est ! s'exclama soudain David en branchant une clé USB à son téléphone portable.

\- Tu l'as localisée ? demanda prestement Killian en se retournant vers lui vivement, l'espoir s'illuminant dans ses yeux.

\- Oui, elle est au nord de la ville, allons-y !

Ils allaient enfin la retrouver !

\- Je vais aller à la bibliothèque pour continuer à chercher ce que fabrique mon double maléfique, décréta Jekyll d'un air grave en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Snow acquiesça, arborant la même expression que lui, et le docteur partit précipitamment.

Les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son téléphone, David sortit ensuite rapidement du bureau du Shérif, suivi par les deux autres. Arrivés dehors, ils se précipitèrent vers la voiture de police qui était garée devant et le Prince la conduisit habilement jusqu'à l'endroit où, sur son téléphone, clignotait un point bleu immobile.

Arrivés sur place, ils sortirent tous de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le lieu indiqué sur la carte. Ils se trouvaient au nord de la ville, et une ruelle était attenante à une petite route cahoteuse qui partait en direction de la forêt.

\- Il faut chercher, elle doit être par là ! EMMA ! cria David en partant d'un côté.

Killian et Snow partirent de l'autre côté, le cœur battant à vive allure : Emma était toute proche, ils allaient la retrouver. Au fond de lui, le pirate sentait presque le soulagement le gagner peu à peu. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne la retrouvent.

Mais après quelques minutes de recherches infructueuses, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois à la voiture sans avoir la moindre idée d'où pouvait se trouver la jeune femme.

Profondément agacés et nerveux, ils regardaient partout autour d'eux avec l'espoir – vain – d'apercevoir un endroit où elle pourrait être cachée. Or, exceptée une poubelle en fer, rien ne se trouvait dans la rue, pas même une porte ou une fenêtre. Et le GPS indiquait pourtant qu'elle était exactement là où ils se trouvaient…

\- Ton truc ne fonctionne pas ! blâma le pirate en désignant le portable de David. Comment se fait-il que nous ne la trouvions pas ?

\- Je vais essayer de faire sonner son téléphone, rétorqua le Prince en composant effectivement le numéro de sa fille avant de le coller à son oreille.

Une première tonalité se fit entendre et, tout près, étouffé, on entendit une sonnerie.

\- Non…, murmura Snow en se tournant dans la direction d'où provenait le son.

Killian la suivit. Le son émanait de la poubelle en fer qui était au coin de la rue. Il ouvrit le couvercle et tomba sur le téléphone d'Emma qui était effectivement en train de sonner et de vibrer, au-dessus d'ordures ménagères. Le pirate le prit, coupa la sonnerie et, pris d'une rage sans nom, jeta le portable de toutes ses forces contre le mur le plus proche. Dans son élan, il se mit à donner des coups de pieds dans la poubelle comme si elle était la responsable de tous leurs maux, imaginant aisément Hyde à la place de tous les déchets qu'elle contenait.

Puis David arriva derrière lui et l'attrapa par les bras avec force, les ceinturant dans son dos, tentant de le maîtriser.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Calme-toi ! CALME-TOI !

Après un temps, Hook arrêta de frapper dans cette malheureuse poubelle, la respiration erratique et le poing serré. Voyant cela, le Prince le relâcha, mais c'était sans compter sur l'aplomb du pirate qui, n'ayant pas fini de se défouler, envoya valser la poubelle sur le goudron, répandant ainsi son contenu sur le bitume.

\- Il faut que tu –

\- Que je me CALME ? coupa Killian. Comment VEUX-TU que je me CALME ? Emma est dehors, elle a été enlevée SOUS NOS YEUX sans que PERSONNE n'ait rien vu, elle est sûrement aux mains de cette enflure, on ne sait PAS où elle se trouve, et vous voulez que je me CALME ?

\- Je _sais_ ce que tu ressens, s'interposa Snow quand elle vit que David allait répliquer. C'est ma _fille_ qui a disparu, alors je _sais_ ce que tu ressens. Mais on va la retrouver, saine et sauve. Je pense qu'on doit retourner à la maison et –

\- Et QUOI ? fulmina le pirate. Attendre patiemment que la Sauveuse nous téléphone pour nous dire qu'elle va BIEN ? Je n'abandonnerai pas Emma, je ne vais pas me terrer chez moi en laissant faire le Sort. Je vais la retrouver.

Disant cela, il se retourna en direction de la forêt, décidé à mettre la main sur ce Hyde et à lui faire répondre de ses actes. Il allait lui payer pour lui avoir pris, une nouvelle fois, Emma. Ses états d'âme importaient peu, seule _elle_ comptait. Elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné, il n'allait pas commencer.

David allait le rattraper, mais sa femme mit une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter.

\- Laisse-le, il a besoin de se calmer et de réfléchir.

Le shérif acquiesça, inquiet au possible. La situation lui paraissait désespérée. Il avait vraiment cru qu'ils la retrouveraient, avec le GPS. Mais il fallait croire que Hyde était bien informé sur leur monde et avait pris toutes les précautions qui s'imposaient. Il portait merveilleusement bien son nom : il savait se cacher.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ?

Regina venait d'apparaître dans une volute de fumée violette. Les mains vides.

\- On a essayé de retrouver Emma à l'aide du GPS qu'elle a dans son téléphone portable, mais il semblerait que Hyde ait eu connaissance des techniques de notre monde, répondit Snow en désignant le portable éclaté sur le sol, là où Killian l'avait jeté quelques instants plus tôt. Tu as les potions ?

\- Non, soupira la Reine. Le magasin de Gold était hermétiquement scellé par des sorts que je ne connais pas, il m'a été impossible de les défaire.

David baissa la tête, tandis que Snow se mit à regarder ailleurs en se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas hurler de frustration. Elle avait beau se dire de garder espoir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Elle savait qu'Emma ne se laisserait pas faire, mais il fallait à tout prix la retrouver et l'aider.

\- Où est Henry ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Je l'ai laissé à la maison et j'ai scellée celle-ci d'un sort… au cas où il décide de faire le mur pour retrouver Emma en pleine nuit.

Snow acquiesça. Ils connaissaient tous le côté fugueur et impulsif du jeune garçon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? murmura-t-elle en regardant son mari et Regina à tour de rôle. Je refuse d'attendre les bras croisés que notre fille réapparaisse.

\- Je vais fabriquer une nouvelle potion, mais ça prendre un certain temps… il semble que je n'aie pas tous les ingrédients dont j'ai besoin, et il aurait fallu que je me rende chez Gold, pour les trouver. Or, il a pris bien soin de nous en interdire l'accès.

\- D'accord, répondit David. Si tu as besoin de notre aide, nous serons à la bibliothèque. Nous allons aider Jekyll à trouver ce que manigance Hyde, peut-être que ça nous donnera une idée de l'endroit où il cache Emma.

Regina hocha la tête et disparut dans une volute de fumée, tandis que les Charming retournaient à la voiture.

La nuit allait être longue.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Killian sillonnait la forêt, éclairant son chemin avec une lampe torche miniature qu'il avait prise en partant du bureau du shérif. Il avait les nerfs à vif, il était fatigué, essoufflé, mais il ne voulait pas abandonner. Il ne le ferait jamais. Ses yeux se tournaient dans toutes les directions, mais qu'espérait-il voir apparaître ? Emma, debout face à lui, pieds et poings liés, saine et sauve ? Il devait se faire une raison : il aurait fallu attendre le jour pour partir à sa recherche en pleine forêt.

Mais il ne pouvait pas juste rentrer chez eux et s'endormir en attendant qu'un miracle se produise. Il était énervé, inquiet, et surtout, il culpabilisait. Emma s'était tenue à quelques mètres d'eux, et personne n'avait rien vu. Il avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un terrible cauchemar… il ne pouvait pas la perdre, pas encore, pas elle.

Et s'ils ne la retrouvaient jamais ? Si Hyde lui faisait du mal, s'il la… non, il ne pouvait pas penser à ça. Elle irait bien, ils la retrouveraient. Vivante, souriante.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à toutes les mauvaises choses qu'il avait faites à son encontre, toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait dites lorsqu'il était sous l'emprise des Dark Ones. Il se rappelait encore combien il avait _envie_ de la voir souffrir, de la voir _payer_ pour ce qu'elle lui avait infligé. Il avait agi comme le pire des hommes, et elle lui avait pardonné. Dans l'Underworld, là aussi, il l'avait faite souffrir, quand il lui avait dit vouloir rester avec son frère alors qu'elle avait tout risqué pour lui : elle avait amené sa famille aux Enfers pour le sauver.

Tous deux avaient bravé l'Enfer, littéralement, pour être ensemble. La chance que Zeus lui avait offert, celle que Liam voulait pour lui, se matérialisait en une seule personne : Emma. Et il était hors de question qu'on la lui arrache, il se battrait sans discontinuer pour la retrouver. Elle était sa raison d'être, son amour véritable : ils avaient passé le test des Dieux, dans l'Underworld.

Ça ne pouvait pas simplement se terminer comme ça.

Il souffrait tellement de l'imaginer détenue par ce monstre… il fallait qu'il la retrouve, coûte que coûte. Il soulèverait le monde pour qu'elle soit de nouveau près de lui.

Il tuerait, s'il le fallait.

* * *

A l'entrée d'une pièce sombre, seulement éclairée par la lumière d'une chandelle que tenait un homme au visage balafré, on distinguait deux personnes qui en regardaient une troisième, inconsciente, allongée sur le sol froid et humide de la pièce, ses cheveux blonds cachant son visage.

\- Alors, tu as réussi.

\- Avec ton aide, répondit l'homme d'un ton doucereux. Mon plan n'aurait pas fonctionné longtemps si tu n'avais pas volé les potions de ton alter ego.

La sorcière eut un rire dédaigneux et suffisant. Bien sûr qu'il n'aurait rien réussi sans sa précieuse aide.

\- Que vas-tu faire d'elle, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, et tu auras aussi droit à ta part du marché.

\- Me laisseras-tu l'achever ?

\- Très certainement. Je n'ai que faire de la Sauveuse, elle ne m'apportera son aide que temporairement.

\- Ah, comme si elle allait coopérer avec toi, répliqua Regina d'un air moqueur.

\- Je la ferai coopérer, crois-moi.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce quatrième chapitre ! :D J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu. Et non, ils n'ont pas retrouvé Emma, ce serait trop simple. N'oublions pas que Hyde est très doué pour se cacher, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors, où se trouve Emma ? Vont-ils la retrouver vivante ? Pourquoi Hyde a-t-il besoin d'elle ? Comment va-t-il la faire coopérer ? Si vous avez des hypothèses, je serais ravie que vous m'en fassiez part ! :p

Et oui, cette fois j'étais à l'heure ;) Je vous dis à lundi prochain !

HiMabo'


	5. Chapitre 5 - Nightmare

**Titre:** Forever, and After

 **Auteur:** HiMaboroshi

 **Disclaimer :** Les lieux et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété d'Edward Kitsis et Adam Horrowitz et, par extension, d'ABC. Seule l'histoire présente m'appartient.

 **Brève note d'auteur :** Hello à tous, voici le chapitre 5 de cette fanfiction ! Je voulais encore une fois toutes vous remercier pour vos reviews, mises en favoris et follows, ça me fait très plaisir. Normalement, j'ai répondu à chacune de vous, sauf à **Lulu (Guest)** , mais sache que le cœur y est.

Sinon, je suis jalouse de tous ceux qui sont allés à la convention de Paris, ce week-end, là :p Comment ça s'est passé, pour ceux qui y étaient ? :D

J'espère que le nouveau personnage qui apparaît vous plaira, et que vous apprécierez aussi le chapitre en lui-même ! _Enjoy, mates !_

 **Avertissements** : Spoilers du Season Finale, et de la saison 5.

 **Couple:** CaptainSwan, bien sûr.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 – Nightmare**

* * *

 **Paris, 1482**

Le temps était froid et maussade dans les rues de ce Paris du XVème siècle, le ciel était gris et menaçait de s'abattre sur les pavés glissants. Dans un coin sombre, au milieu des échoppes des boulangers qui sentaient le pain chaud, un homme, vêtu d'une sombre cape élimée cherchait à échapper au froid de cet hiver difficile. On ne pouvait guère plus qu'apercevoir sa maigre silhouette qui se détachait des murs sales, et ses cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sur le front. C'était un homme en disgrâce, un déchu.

Ses souliers troués ne le préservaient pas du froid, et sa cape ne le protégeait même pas du vent. Se faufilant parmi les étales sans être vu, il chipa un morceau de pain qu'il fourra dans une de ses poches avant de disparaitre au coin d'une rue, s'enfonçant loin dans les ténèbres qui l'obscurcissaient. Il se traîna jusqu'au bout de la ruelle avant de se laisser tomber entre deux poubelles, sortant sa récolte, avec laquelle il devrait subsister jusqu'au lendemain.

Il menait désormais une vie bien triste et misérable. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un homme aussi éminent que lui puisse tomber aussi bas ? Sa chute avait été terrible, et il avait dû s'habituer à cette vie de bohème qu'il subissait à présent. Il n'avait rien à faire dans les rues, il était né pour gouverner. Il était un homme du Bien, un homme de Dieu. Un homme de foi et de loi, qui vivait auparavant pour la justice et l'aide aux autres. Il avait mené une lutte acharnée contre le Mal, et c'était ainsi qu'il terminait : amer et torturé.

Lui qui avait tant acté pour la justice, il se voyait tourné en ridicule, devenir comme ceux qu'il avait toujours abhorré – ceux contre qui il avait tant lutté. Obligé à voler son pain pour pouvoir survivre…

Après avoir terminé son maigre repas, il partit en quête d'un nouvel abri pour la nuit qui viendrait, déambulant parmi la population parisienne de cette triste époque. Chacun de ses abris étaient toujours découverts par la Garde Royale, qui luttait contre les bannis, comme lui. Il se devait souvent de changer de cachette, de fuir tout ce qui pouvait le nuire. C'était devenu son quotidien.

Il marcha ainsi tout au long de la journée, usant ses jambes frêles qui peinaient à le porter, élimant ses souliers. Il était épuisé quand il arriva près du cimetière – celui qui avait marqué sa débâcle. Il se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre, près d'un mausolée, éreinté, en se disant qu'ici, au moins, il serait à l'abri du vent. Le soleil déclinait lentement sur l'horizon, baignant le cimetière de sa lueur orangée.

Il éclaira ainsi le visage tiré et brutalement vieilli de l'ancien archidiacre : Claude Frollo.

* * *

 **Storybrooke, de nos jours**

Trois jours avaient passé depuis qu'Emma avait disparu. Trois longues et interminables journées qu'ils passaient à écumer différents lieux dans l'espoir de la retrouver. Killian pouvait compter le nombre d'heures pendant lesquelles il avait réussi à trouver le sommeil – bien malgré lui. Après son escapade dans la forêt, qui s'était étirée jusqu'au lendemain midi sans rencontrer de succès, il était rentré chez eux avec l'espoir vain que la jolie blonde y serait miraculeusement de retour. Son amertume fut grande quand, après avoir retourné la maison, il ne la trouva toujours pas.

A la vérité, il ne comprenait pas comment cela avait bien pu se produire. Il n'avait de cesse de tourner et de retourner les évènements dans sa tête, sans parvenir à trouver le moindre sens à ce qui s'était passé. Hyde avait visiblement cette faculté d'être insaisissable – sûrement autant qu'il était sans foi ni loi. Ils avaient en effet discuté avec le Docteur Henry Jekyll, qui leur avait expliqué ses recherches et travaux sur le dédoublement de la personnalité et la lutte constante qui habitait les hommes. Maintenant que le Docteur avait réussi à mettre au point son dernier sérum, qui permettait au Bien et au Mal de se séparer, Hyde possédait une identité propre et n'en était que plus indépendant.

Et c'était ce qui faisait peur au pirate. Il avait vu cet immonde Directeur dans le Monde des Histoires Oubliées, il avait subi sa violence, sa suffisance, sa cruauté… il n'en redoutait que plus ce qu'il était capable de faire à Emma. Pourquoi l'avait-il enlevée ? ça paraissait dénué de sens ! Elle était la Sauveuse, certes, et le fruit du Véritable Amour – mais comment ce malfrat aurait pu en être averti ? et en quoi cela pourrait lui être utile ?

Soudain, alors qu'il faisait les cent pas dans le salon de leur maison, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule manière pour que cet Edward Hyde soit au courant : Rumplestiltskin. Après tout, le Directeur avait affirmé connaître le crocodile, alors qu'ils étaient coincés dans son monde, il avait même cru que c'était ce lâche qui les avait envoyés.

La colère qui le consumait depuis ces trois derniers jours atteint un point tel qu'il s'arrêta devant la table avant de la renverser violemment sur le sol, bousculant les chaises disposées autour qui suivirent le mouvement. A bout de forces, tentant de se réprimer, il se laissa tomber sur un des sièges qui était resté debout et se prit la tête dans sa main, son coude posé sur un de ses genoux. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer, il allait devenir fou ! S'ils ne la retrouvaient pas rapidement, il…

A la vérité, il se sentait impuissant, ne sachant même pas ce qu'il pourrait faire pour calmer ce qui le brûlait de l'intérieur. Killian savait pertinemment que la colère et la revanche ne feraient pas avancer les choses – Emma le lui aurait sûrement dit, si elle avait été là. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait déjà perdu Milah, il avait déjà dû se séparer d'Emma trop de fois. C'était la séparation de trop. Il ne n'arrivait pas à faire face à cette douleur qui lui crevait le cœur sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit.

Il n'y arrivait pas, sans elle.

* * *

A plusieurs lieux de cela, un homme, vêtu d'une simple redingote, était patiemment assis dans un canapé abîmé et éventré, une jambe repliée sur l'autre et son coude posé sur un des accoudoirs griffés. Son menton dans sa main, un air fou qui faisait penser que ses yeux étaient enfoncés dans leurs orbites, les cerclant de rouge, il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Très simplement, la capture de la Sauveuse lui permettait d'achever ses plans à Storybrooke sans avoir les héros dans les pattes, puisque ces derniers étaient bien trop occupés à la rechercher – en vain, à sa plus grande fierté. C'était un don qu'il semblait posséder, et cela lui réussissait plutôt bien, jusqu'ici. Il fallait aussi dire que compter la Méchante Reine parmi ses alliés avait été un avantage pour le moins inattendu.

Faire disparaître Emma Swan n'était qu'une partie de son plan, et cela faisait des années qu'il travaillait à élaborer ce qu'il avait en tête. Il n'allait certainement pas échouer maintenant. Il avait ainsi attendu trois jours que sa captive s'affaiblisse; il n'était passé la voir que deux fois pour lui donner un peu d'eau, car il avait besoin d'elle vivante – rien dans son plan, cependant, ne mentionnait qu'elle doive être en pleine forme.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se décidait à se lever avant de se diriger en direction de la pièce attenante. Il suivit un petit couloir délabré et dont le plancher grinçait avant d'arriver devant une simple porte métallique fermée par un petit verrou. Impatient de mettre la suite de son plan à exécution, il la tira pour découvrir une pièce entièrement plongée dans le noir, qu'il alluma.

Au moment où la lumière emplit l'endroit, on put voir Emma, assise sur une chaise en bois comportant des accoudoirs. Elle était maintenue par des chaînes à gros maillons, accrochées à ses poignets et ses chevilles. Sa tête dodelinait sur son épaule, et sa peau était très pâle, du fait que la pièce avait notamment été plongée dans l'obscurité pendant trois jours. Elle ouvrit les yeux, cernés de rouge, au moment où la lumière se fit, clignant vivement des paupières et grimaçant face à la brutalité du geste. Elle posa son regard clair sur l'individu qui venait d'entrer.

Hyde se tenait devant elle, droit et fier, les mains derrière le dos. Il la dardait de ses yeux froids et mauvais, un air profondément calme sur le visage – mais un calme malsain, un de ceux qui annonçaient les quelques minutes avant une tempête.

\- Emma Swan, dit-il dans un murmure en s'approchant lentement d'elle. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment… Je cherche quelqu'un comme toi depuis ce qui me semble être des siècles. Tu es l'ingrédient final, l'instrument de ma réussite.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? répondit Emma en le fixant d'un regard noir. Pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi ?

Hyde esquissa un sourire moqueur mais ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer. Il aimait cet air de résistance et de rébellion qu'elle arborait. Il ferma un instant les yeux, comme pour savourer ce moment, avant de s'avancer un peu plus, la touchant presque. Avec délectation, il se baissa légèrement pour pouvoir planter son regard dans le sien.

\- J'ai besoin que tu coopères… avant que je ne t'élimine, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton joyeux, comme si la chose le réjouissait particulièrement – et c'était sûrement le cas. Vas-tu coopérer ?

Pour toute réponse, Emma releva un peu sa tête de manière à se trouver plus près de son visage, les traits brouillés par le manque de sommeil mais aussi par ce qui la caractérisait, à savoir une volonté à toute épreuve. Jamais elle ne se soumettrait à cet homme – qu'il la tue tout de suite, si c'était ce qu'il voulait. Car quelque chose lui disait que le plan de Hyde consistait en partie à éliminer de nombreux habitants de Storybrooke, et il était hors de question qu'elle s'associe à lui pour quelque forme que ce soit.

C'est pourquoi elle esquissa elle aussi un sourire, hypocrite, avant de lui cracher au visage.

\- Jamais.

Hyde ferma brusquement les yeux, laissant un rictus envahir son visage, avant de se redresser. Qu'une _femme_ , quelle qu'elle soit, ait osé lui faire cet affront relevait de l'inadmissible. Et avant qu'Emma ait pensé à avoir un mouvement de recul – bien que cela se serait avéré difficile – il lui asséna une gifle qui la fit pencher la tête sur le côté, ses cheveux lui tombant sur le visage. La douleur était cuisante.

L'homme eut une expression de haine et, d'une main, s'essuya le visage.

\- Je réitère ma question : vas-tu coopérer ?

Elle releva la tête vers lui, ses yeux emplis de rage, mais ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un silence équivoque. Elle ne le laisserait pas gagner, et elle savait que lui n'abandonnerait pas. Elle n'avait plus qu'à compter sur sa famille, qui devait être en train de la chercher – Hyde avait dû trouver une très bonne planque, d'ailleurs, puisqu'ils n'étaient toujours pas là. Emma ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était retenue ici, cependant, elle n'avait aucune notion du temps qui passait.

\- Très bien, répondit Hyde au bout d'un certain temps passé à l'observer.

Il fit alors un signe de la main à une personne qu'Emma ne pouvait pas voir, dissimulée derrière la porte. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle s'approcha que la blonde la reconnut, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche, tant son effarement était grand.

\- _Regina_?

\- C'est un peu _informel_ , ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on s'adresse à une Reine. Pour toi c'est « Votre Majesté », répliqua ladite Regina en s'approchant lentement d'elle tandis que Hyde lui cédait sa place, retournant près de la porte.

Emma comprit alors. Vêtue d'un de ses majestueuses robes, du temps où elle était encore dans la Forêt Enchantée, c'était la Méchante Reine qui se tenait face à elle, avide de vengeance et elle s'était vraisemblablement associée à M. Hyde afin de l'assouvir. Elle n'était finalement pas morte, même alors que Regina lui avait arraché le cœur et réduit en poussières, lorsqu'ils étaient à New-York.

\- Regina ne pourra jamais se débarrasser de moi, sourit la Reine d'un air cruel, comprenant où ses pensées l'avaient menée.

Elle tendit alors la main vers Emma et la plongea brusquement dans sa poitrine, la faisant hoqueter de surprise et de gêne. Elle retira ensuite sa main, en ressortant le cœur rouge et battant de la blonde, avant de se reculer à nouveau, restant cette fois dans son champ de vision.

\- Si tu crois que je n'oserai pas te tuer, tu te trompes, dit Hyde en se mettant face à elle. Vas-tu donc faire ce que je te demande ?

\- Vous pouvez me menacer, répondit-elle avec hargne, mais je ne vous aiderai pas !

\- Et si c'était… ta famille, que je menaçais ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? répliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Il sortit de sa poche arrière la même baguette avec laquelle il avait inhibé sa magie, lors de leur précédente rencontre.

\- Mes Gardiens que vous avez neutralisés la dernière fois n'étaient rien comparé à ce que je leur réserve.

Emma était tétanisée. La menacer était une chose qu'elle pouvait supporter, menacer sa famille était différent. Elle voyait défiler les visages de sa mère, son père… d'Henry, de Neal… Killian, même Regina. Elle n'était même pas avec eux pour les protéger ! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

\- Je vois que tu commences à comprendre, susurra Hyde en voyant ses yeux s'écarquiller.

\- Laissez-les tranquilles ! gronda-t-elle en tentant violemment de défaire ses liens.

Elle se concentra sur sa magie, tentant de la faire affluer dans ses paumes, en vain : elle était trop affaiblie pour ça.

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment en mesure de répliquer, ni même de te battre. Je te pose une dernière fois la question : vas-tu faire ce que je te dis ?

\- Plutôt _crever_! cracha-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Dans ce cas…

Et il sortit, entraînant Regina, qui tenait toujours son cœur dans sa main. Il revint quelques minutes après, tenant une seringue en métal remplie d'un liquide verdâtre. Revenant près d'Emma, il glissa ses doigts le long de son bras, presque sensuellement, en profitant pour caresser sa peau pâle en remontant sa manche au-dessus de son coude.

La blonde se débattit prestement, répugnée, se demandant ce qu'il comptait faire avec cette seringue et ce qu'elle contenait, avant qu'il ne plante l'aiguille dans son bras, lui injectant le liquide lentement. Elle frissonna violemment, le sérum contenu dans la piqure se répandant au rythme des battements de son cœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! s'exclama-t-elle avant qu'il se redresse, son aiguille vide à la main.

Hyde eut un sourire cruel avant de repartir. Il ferma la porte sans tirer le verrou et se retrouva face à la Méchante Reine, qui le regardait d'un air méfiant.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle à Hyde.

Le sourire de l'homme s'accentua un peu plus en guise de réponse.

Dans la pièce derrière lui, on entendit des hurlements d'effroi.

* * *

Regina se réveilla en sueur et en sursaut. Elle se trouvait dans son bureau, assise à la table sur laquelle elle tentait de confectionner une nouvelle potion de localisation pour retrouver Emma et, visiblement, elle s'était endormie. Se redressant prestement, elle remit ses cheveux en place et repensa à son rêve… qui n'avait pas l'air d'en être un. Elle avait vu Hyde torturant Emma dans un lieu sordide, et la seule chose « étrange » dont elle se rappelait c'était la présence de la Méchante Reine… mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible, elle était morte à New-York !

Regina n'était pas le genre de personne à croire à un mauvais rêve, mais celui-ci avait l'air si réel… Elle devait en être sûre.

Soufflant, elle attrapa rapidement sa veste dans le vestibule, la revêtit et sortit de chez elle. Elle ne se téléportait pas car elle avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait vu, s'acharnant pour n'oublier aucun détail de ce qu'elle avait perçu. Elle monta dans sa voiture et démarra au quart de tour, en direction du loft des Charming, qui étaient encore occupés à chercher la solution dans des livres, quadrillant Storybrooke la journée.

Roulant dans la nuit, elle repensa à la Méchante Reine et à son supposé retour, et elle réprima un frisson. Elle l'avait _vue_ partir en fumée quand elle avait écrasé son cœur ! Et elle n'était pas la seule, c'était aussi le cas d'Emma et de Mary-Margaret. Peut-être que ce rêve ne signifiait rien, que c'était juste le reflet de ses peurs, mais… elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

Elle se gara donc dans la rue attenante au loft et en sortit prestement avant de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre. Arrivée devant la porte, la Reine ne prit même pas la peine de toquer et entra.

Les personnes présentes tournèrent vivement la tête vers la nouvelle arrivée, un air surpris sur leurs visages.

\- Regina ? qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Snow en s'approchant d'elle, contournant la table. Tu as terminé la potion de localisation ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'ai fait… une sorte de rêve.

Elle grimaça intérieurement en s'entendant parler. Prononcé à voix haute, ça semblait totalement absurde.

Killian, qui était assis au salon et regardait une carte posée sur la table basse, à côté de David, leva un sourcil circonspect. Il était revenu chez les Charming après avoir réussi à se calmer, se disant qu'il serait plus efficace à les aider qu'à s'énerver tout seul chez lui.

\- Oui, je sais que ça semble stupide, mais… j'ai vu Emma, déclara-t-elle en regardant Snow dans les yeux, d'un air très sérieux.

\- Tu as… vu Emma. Et quoi, tu penses que c'est une sorte de… vision ?

\- En quelque sorte, répondit Regina.

Elle leur raconta ainsi son rêve – son cauchemar ? sa vision ? – et n'omit aucun détail, même celui à propos d'un hypothétique retour de la Méchante Reine.

\- Regina…, soupira Snow en posant une main sur son bras. Je pense que ce rêve est la représentation-même de tes angoisses. Tu as rêvé d'Emma parce qu'on est tous en train de la chercher en espérant qu'elle va bien, tout en ne pouvant nous empêcher d'imaginer le pire, et tu as peur que la Méchante Reine revienne mais… Emma et moi l'avons vu comme toi : elle est partie pour de bon.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas, j'ai l'impression que je voyais _vraiment_ Emma et ce qui se passait.

Elle s'avança dans la pièce, prenant place à la table sur laquelle était empilée une dizaine de livres, et où se trouvait également Jekyll. Snow, perplexe, était allée dans la cuisine et s'attelait à lui préparer un café – Regina détestait les chocolats chauds. Quand elle l'eut terminé, elle le posa devant elle, et la brune lui répondit un vague « merci ».

\- J'avais l'impression… que j' _étais_ la Méchante Reine, c'était comme si… comme si je lui avais vraiment arraché le cœur de la poitrine.

A ces mots, le Docteur Jekyll se redressa brusquement, son visage empli d'effroi, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Vous êtes sûre d'avoir éliminé votre mauvaise partie ? demanda-t-il vivement.

\- Vous pensez que je mens ? cingla Regina en lui lançant un regard peu amène.

\- Non, non, non, s'empressa de répondre le docteur en secouant la tête avant de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je trouve cette histoire de rêve étrange, et je l'avais mentionné dans mes recherches, je…

\- Regina lui a arraché le cœur et l'a réduit en poussières ! s'exclama David en se levant du canapé sur lequel il était assis. Elle a disparu, c'est impossible qu'elle soit de retour !

\- Je ne sais pas, il faudrait que je travaille là-dessus…

\- Expliquez-nous votre théorie, dit Killian d'un ton pressant en se levant lui aussi. S'il y a un moyen de retrouver Emma, on va le tenter, quel qu'il soit, asséna-t-il avec aplomb.

\- Eh bien, je n'en suis pas sûr du tout ! répondit Jekyll avec peu d'assurance, les regardant tour à tour. Mon sérum avait pour but de séparer le Bien du Mal, à l'intérieur d'une personne afin de créer deux entités indépendantes l'une de l'autre mais… mais en fait, il se pourrait bien que les deux restent liées d'une… d'une certaine manière.

\- Vous voulez dire que je n'aurais pas éliminé la partie mauvaise de mon âme et que je serais encore liée à elle ? Je pourrais voir ce qu'elle voit ?

\- Comme je l'ai dit, c'est à l'état de théorie, il faudrait que je me penche sur la question…

Le silence s'abattit sur nos héros. Chacun réfléchissait à ce qui venait d'être dit, et en quoi ça pourrait les aider à retrouver Emma. Regina était plutôt en train d'essayer d'encaisser la nouvelle, bien que sachant que ce n'était pas forcément la vérité. Elle s'était crue débarrassée de son passé, de son double maléfique mais… il était décidé à empoisonner son existence et tout ce qu'elle s'était acharnée à construire.

Terrifiée, elle se releva, délaissant sa tasse et se mit à faire les cent pas. Elle ne voulait pas y croire.

\- Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas un moyen de se servir de cette connexion pour retrouver Emma ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment, tirant les autres de leurs pensées.

\- Comment ça ? demanda David.

\- Si on se base sur l'idée que mon rêve était en fait une projection de la réalité, et que j'aie pu voir ce qui se passait grâce au retour de mon double… qui est en fait rallié à Hyde… alors il y aurait une chance, si j'arrive à établir de nouveau cette connexion, pour qu'on se serve de cela pour retrouver Emma !

\- Ça pourrait être possible, répondit Jekyll, en cherchant frénétiquement parmi ses notes, le problème étant qu'on ne sait pas comment _activer_ ce lien. Comment est-ce arrivé ? Vous pensiez à quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Je me suis simplement endormie.

\- Réessayez, dans ce cas, et à votre réveil, si vous avez vu quelque chose, il vous faut nous appeler immédiatement.

Regina hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, avant que Snow l'arrête.

\- Tu n'as qu'à dormir ici, si tu veux. Ce sera sans doute plus facile, non ?

La Reine hésita un instant, avant d'approuver, et elle alla s'allonger dans le canapé des Charming. Le silence se fit. Les autres chuchotaient seulement quand elle ferma les yeux.

 _Allez, montre-toi, Emma._

* * *

 **Paris, Cour des Miracles, 1482**

Errant dans le cimetière dans lequel personne ne venait jamais, Frollo pouvait s'y abriter autant de temps qu'il le voulait, bien qu'il sût qu'il ne pourrait y rester éternelle : l'hiver approchait et amenait avec lui des vents glacials qui l'empêchaient de dormir. Bientôt il lui faudrait trouver un autre abri, plus sûr et moins exposé.

Ainsi, le matin, il allait dans Paris le plus discrètement possible, se cachant des Gardes, et volait de la nourriture quand il le pouvait. Il essayait d'en prendre autant qu'il le pouvait de manière à ne pas avoir à retourner à la ville trop régulièrement. Il se serait fait repérer, autrement. Le reste du temps, il cherchait une nouvelle cachette, mais se rendait bien compte qu'à part creuser sa propre tombe, il ne faisait rien d'autre…

C'est comme cela qu'alors qu'il se désespérait, pensant à sa fin qui serait sans doute proche, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Se lamentant sur la pierre tombale qui avait fait son malheur, alors qu'il tentait de mettre fin à sa tourmente provoquée par la bohémienne Esméralda en éliminant ces vermines, du temps où il était archidiacre, il se rappela un endroit où il pourrait se trouver en sécurité. La Cour des Miracles !

Prestement, il se releva, s'appuya sur la tombe pour le faire basculer, découvrant un escalier qui descendait en fait dans les anciennes catacombes. Les jambes un peu tremblantes, il descendit le plus rapidement que son corps le lui permettait avant de remettre la stèle en place. Il traversa ensuite les lugubres catacombes en allumant une torche qui était accrochée aux murs de pierres. Il marchait dans une eau glaciale et les flammes de sa torche projetaient son ombre sur les parois et les squelettes qui jonchaient le sol, conférant à la scène une atmosphère morbide. Frollo eut un frisson de dégoût alors qu'il se rappelait ce qui l'avait conduit ici…

Son désir pour la gitane Esméralda, l'Emeraude tant recherchée par les alchimistes comme lui qui cherchaient la sapience à travers diverses potions. Cette jeune femme tentatrice, Satan déguisé en elle, lui avait arraché tout ce à quoi à il aspirait depuis qu'il était enfant : être un homme de Dieu, un homme de Bien, un alchimiste reconnu sachant pratiquer les Sciences Occultes. Un homme cultivé et juste. Il était tout cela avant que cette diablesse n'apparaisse avec ses cheveux d'encre et son corps envoûtant. Il avait aimé Esméralda comme Icare avait été attiré par le soleil malgré sa dangerosité mortelle. C'est pourquoi il avait voulu la détruire, elle et son peuple décadent.

Et aujourd'hui, le voilà qui devait trouver refuge dans la Cour des Miracles, celle qui les avait recueillis quand lui, l'archidiacre Claude Frollo, avait tout fait pour les chasser de Paris. Il était désormais un homme amer et déchu.

Il arriva ainsi dans une grande pièce, dont il illumina les torches une à une afin d'y voir plus clair. Les tentures étaient encore suspendues aux murs, les abris construits avec des couvertures et des tissus colorés, le tout créant un spectacle carnavalesque, presque burlesque. Et bien malgré lui, Claude se dit qu'il avait enfin trouvé un refuge.

Il fit ensuite le tour de la grande salle froide et humide, tombant sur des trésors en tous genres et des babioles sans intérêts, et aussi une réserve de bocaux. Et puis, alors qu'il pensait avoir tout vu de cette mystérieuse Cour des Miracles, il souleva une tenture et trouva une petite sacoche de cuir, remplie de pièces d'or… et d'un haricot. Mais un haricot qui semblait différent des autres : celui-ci n'était pas vert mais transparent, et il brillait de mille feux.

Frollo le reconnut immédiatement sans vraiment y croire. Il en avait vu dans ses livres et grimoires que lui avait légués son arrière-grand-père, un alchimiste, comme lui, aussi reconnu pour sa pratique des Sciences Occultes. C'était un haricot magique et, de ce qu'il se souvenait, avec ça, il pouvait quitter ce monde… pour aller vers un autre.

Ce haricot magique était sa chance.

Celle de tout recommencer.

* * *

 **Storybrooke, de nos jours**

La nuit avait passé lentement pour les trois héros et le Docteur, qui cherchaient inlassablement dans leurs livres. Tout le monde était fatigué. Regina avait très peu dormi, et ni Emma, ni la Méchante Reine n'avaient souhaité se manifester. Elle était ainsi de très mauvaise humeur quand elle se redressa sur le canapé après leur avoir dit qu'elle n'avait rien vu.

Ils prenaient tous les quatre une sorte de petit-déjeuner, accoudés au comptoir qui séparait la pièce à vivre de la cuisine, quand David et Hook exposèrent les plans pour la journée.

\- Snow et Regina, vous irez voir les nouveaux habitants pour essayer d'obtenir leur aide : peut-être qu'ils savent où on pourrait trouver Hyde, et quels sont ses plans pour Emma, dit David en regardant les deux concernées.

\- Je ne continue pas de faire la potion de localisation ? demanda Regina en haussant un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, on ne trouvera pas l'ingrédient qui te manque autre part que dans la boutique de Gold, qui est inaccessible, et trouver un moyen subsidiaire prend trop de temps. Il faut accélérer les choses, répondit Killian à la place du Prince, et ce dernier approuva.

\- Hook et moi, on part au nord de la forêt, dans les limites de la ville, c'est le seul endroit que nous n'avons pas fouillé. Quant à vous, Jekyll, vous nous avez dit que vous alliez essayer de travailler sur votre théorie de cette nuit, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, dit le Docteur Jekyll, il faut que je trouve un moyen de vous provoquer une vision, ajouta-t-il en regardant Regina qui hocha la tête.

\- Et je me joindrai à lui, fit la voix d'Henry qui descendait les escaliers, un air encore ensommeillé sur le visage.

Tout le monde approuva, et c'est ainsi qu'après de derniers préparatifs, chacun partit faire ce que leur avaient indiqué les deux hommes.

* * *

Regina et Snow se dirigeaient donc vers les abords de la ville, là où ils avaient installé le camp des habitants du Monde des Histoires Oubliées. Elles étaient très silencieuses, chacune perdues dans leurs pensées, quand Snow brisa le silence.

\- Tu sais, Regina, je comprends que tu sois… terrifiée à l'idée que la Méchante Reine ne soit pas vraiment morte, mais peut-être que ce n'est pas le cas, peut-être que c'est un mauvais tour de ton imagination…

\- Alors c'est ça ? tu penses que tout ceci n'est que le fruit de mon imagination ? répliqua la Reine. Où sont donc passées Snow White et ses sempiternels discours sur l' _espoir_ et la combattivité ? Tu abandonnes Emma quand elle a le plus besoin de nous ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! s'offusqua Snow en s'arrêtant. Mais je… ça fait quatre jours que nous cherchons Emma, presque deux semaines que nous sommes à la recherche de Hyde, et on n'a pas un seul petit indice ! David et Hook ont quadrillé presque toute la ville et on n'a _rien_!

\- Et quoi ? il n'est pas introuvable, crois-moi !

\- C'est juste que… Regina, soupira-t-elle, désespérée, je suis mortifiée. Tu connais comme moi l'histoire du _Docteur Jekyll et M. Hyde_ , et… et tu sais que Hyde _aime_ tuer de jeunes femmes, j'ai… je suis terrifiée à l'idée que chaque seconde qui passe, ce… _malade_ fasse du mal à Emma, et depuis _quatre_ jours elle est avec lui, qui sait ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Regina la regarda un instant, comprenant sa détresse. Elle pensait à la même chose, tout comme les autres, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir foi en Emma, elle savait qu'elle était forte et saurait résister à ce Hyde, quoi qu'il lui veuille.

\- Tu sais, je doute qu'il ait enlevé Emma juste pour la tuer. Il y a des tas d'autres femmes, en ville. C'est la Sauveuse, qu'il a pris, et je pense… non, je suis même _sûre_ qu'il a _besoin_ d'elle pour quelque chose. Le tout est de découvrir quoi, ajouta-t-elle d'un air revêche.

Sur ces mots elles arrivèrent au camp et ne purent plus discuter davantage. A leur arrivée, quelques personnes s'étaient dirigées vers elles, demandant si elles avaient retrouvé le Directeur. Elles expliquèrent ainsi la situation du mieux qu'elles purent, puisque tout le monde parlait en même temps, leur posant des questions sur Emma. Ils semblèrent ensuite discuter entre eux, et les deux jeunes femmes eurent l'impression qu'ils savaient quelque chose, avant qu'ils secouent négativement la tête, affirmant qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée des plans de Hyde.

\- Il n'y a que Poole qui saurait vous dire, ajouta l'un deux avant de retourner vers son campement.

Mais on ne savait pas où pouvait bien se trouver son serviteur, qui était par ailleurs aussi introuvable que son maître. Soupirant, Snow longea le campement, cherchant le meilleur moyen de découvrir les diaboliques pensées de Hyde, ce qui leur permettrait de retrouver sa fille disparue.

Elle était accablée par sa disparition. Elle qui savait comment retrouver les gens, qui l'avait toujours fait, elle était aujourd'hui incapable de retrouver sa propre fille qui était cachée dans cette petite ville ! Elle se sentait inutile, à chercher dans des bouquins tandis que son mari écumait la forêt à la recherche de leur fille.

\- Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que David et Hook auront trouvé quelque chose de leur côté, dit Regina d'un ton d'où suintait l'amertume. A moins que Jekyll n'ait trouvé un moyen de me provoquer une nouvelle vision et que celle-ci s'avère être réelle et non pas onirique…

\- Hé, pssst ! siffla quelqu'un qui était plus éloigné des autres arrivants.

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers celui qui les interpelait et découvrirent un homme couvert d'une longue cape noire, débout près d'un arbre et sous laquelle trônait une petite tente en toile. Elles se rapprochèrent de lui quand il leur fit signe de venir, et lorsqu'elles furent près de lui, il découvrit sa tête encapuchonnée.

Cet homme devait facilement avoir une quarantaine d'années : il avait un regard sombre et une peau claire, de laquelle se détachaient des cheveux bruns clairsemés.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous cherchiez une jeune femme que Hyde aurait enlevée…

\- Vous savez quelque chose ? demanda Snow en le regardant avec espoir.

Regina était plus sceptique, cet homme ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- Il se pourrait que je sois capable de vous venir en aide, approuva l'homme. Je suis Claude Frollo, dit-il en leur tendant la main.

\- Claude Frollo ? Comme dans le _Bossu de Notre-Dame_ ? fit Snow en fronçant les sourcils, réalisant qu'il était ainsi un _méchant_.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que l'on vous a dit sur moi mais… je suis le captif de Hyde depuis des années. C'était moi, auparavant, le Directeur de notre Monde. Et croyez-moi, je ne suis pas celui qu'on croit.

* * *

 **Paris, 1482**

Frollo n'avait pas hésité plus longtemps, après avoir tenu ce haricot dans ses mains. Il avait pensé à ce qui le retenait dans ce monde et il savait que désormais, il ne mettrait jamais plus la main sur sa précieuse Esméralda. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, où la magie était perçue comme une atrocité. Lui pratiquait les Sciences Occultes, qui se rapprochaient plus de la magie que n'importe quelle autre science dite _reconnue_.

Faisant tourner le haricot entre ses doigts, Claude se dirigea vers le centre de la salle, réfléchissant à l'endroit où il voulait se rendre, et se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait aucun autre monde à part le sien. Il fallait qu'il soit sûr de lui. Aussi, il ne pensa pas à un Monde en particulier, mais plutôt à un dans lequel il pourrait avoir la chance d'être qui il voulait être – non plus un Méchant, mais un gagnant. Il avait besoin de sa seconde chance. Il lança ensuite le haricot sur le sol, et un vortex s'ouvrit devant lui.

Frollo regarda autour de lui, cette Cour des Miracles qu'il abhorrait, elle et tout le désastre qu'elle représentait et, sans réfléchir, sauta à travers le vortex, ne pensant qu'à ce renouveau qui l'attendait. Sa vie ici était terminée.

Il voyagea quelques minutes, semblant tomber dans un puits sans fin. Tout autour de lui était barbouillé de couleurs en tous genres, le tout se mélangeant savamment. Il était impressionné par la force du courant qui l'emportait, faisant défiler devant lui ce qu'il devinait être d'autres mondes. Il était subjugué.

Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il tomba face contre terre dans un nouveau Monde. A première vue, cela ressemblait vraiment au Paris qu'il avait quitté, avec ces rues pavées, ces bâtiments en pierres… avant de se rendre compte que c'était complètement différent. L'atmosphère était différente.

Il était là où se trouvait sa place. C'était _son_ Monde.

* * *

 **Storybrooke, de nos jours**

\- Écoutez, je sais que vous cherchez une certaine Emma, et je sais que vous, dit-il en se tournant vers Regina, avez un alter ego.

\- Comment vous savez ça ? demanda-t-elle, circonspecte, en croisant les bras.

\- Je suis… une sorte de magicien, répondit Frollo.

Snow regarda la Reine avec la même lueur dans le regard. Elles ne savaient pas si elles pouvaient lui faire confiance, mais il était peut-être leur seule chance de retrouver Emma.

\- Dites-nous ce que vous savez.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce Cinquième chapitre ! Bon, alors, que pensez-vous de ce nouveau personnage ? Je voulais préciser que je me suis plus inspirée du Frollo de Victor Hugo que celui des Disney, mais vous le verrez rapidement. Je n'ai pas non plus l'habitude des flash-back, etc., alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Bon, vous avez droit à un chapitre plus long que les autres, aujourd'hui ! Normalement, il devait l'être encore plus, selon ce que j'avais prévu, mais j'ai sous-estimé la longueur de certaines scènes. Toujours pas d'Emma ! Mais promis, on la retrouvera sous peu. Que lui a injecté Hyde et pourquoi a-t-il besoin d'elle ? Hook et David ont-ils trouvé quelque chose au nord de Storybrooke ? Comment Frollo va-t-il aider nos protagonistes ? et est-il vraiment digne de confiance ?

Vous saurez tout ça au prochain chapitre. En attendant, faites-moi part de vos théories, je suis curieuse. :p

A lundi prochain, les amis !

HiMabo'


	6. Chapitre 6 - I could be everything you n

**Titre:** Forever, and After

 **Auteur:** HiMaboroshi

 **Disclaimer :** Les lieux et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété d'Edward Kitsis et Adam Horrowitz et, par extension, d'ABC. Seule l'histoire présente m'appartient.

 **Brève note d'auteur :** Me voilà ! En retard, certes, mais toujours présente. Je suis désolée, encore une fois, de ne pas tenir mon délais… j'ai eu un petit problème d'estime, ahah. J'espère que ce chapitre 6 vous plaira, je vous laisse le découvrir !

Bonne lecture, _mates_ ! On se retrouve en bas.

 **Avertissements** : Spoilers du Season Finale, et de la saison 5.

 **Couple:** CaptainSwan, bien sûr.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 – I could be everything you need**

* * *

Il lui semblait que des heures venaient de s'écouler quand Emma sentit la douleur s'apaiser. Sa tête lui tournait, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'écrouler à tout moment. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait provoqué en elle le sérum injecté par Hyde peu de temps auparavant – la nuit précédente, mais la blonde n'avait pas la notion du temps – mais elle avait eu l'impression terrible que tout son corps se consumait lentement. Elle était comme rongée de l'intérieur par un feu dévorant.

Haletante, elle essayait de calmer sa respiration, avec la volonté de s'éclaircir au mieux l'esprit. Elle se devait d'avoir les idées claires, car il était hors de question qu'elle reste enfermée ici une seconde de plus. Emma ne savait pas clairement ce que souhaitait obtenir Hyde d'elle, mais elle ne comptait pas le laisser faire. Elle s'était toujours sortie de situations dingues, cette fois-ci ne ferait pas exception. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre qu'on vienne la délivrer, il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici avant que les autres ne se mettent en danger pour elle.

Elle parvint difficilement à se calmer, car tout son corps souffrait atrocement du traitement qu'elle venait de subir, et sa gorge la tiraillait. Les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, elle essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait aperçu à chaque fois que Hyde pénétrait dans la pièce. Elle n'avait, techniquement, aucune chance de sortir d'ici seule.

Se sentant impuissante, la blonde tira violemment sur les chaînes qui la retenaient prisonnière, meurtrissant ses poignets dénudés. Elle laissa retomber sa tête en arrière en soufflant et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de trouver subitement une solution à son problème. Le silence qui l'entourait semblait épais et impénétrable, il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle était retenue ici. Sa famille devait la chercher sans relâche, les connaissant…

Elle repensa à la crainte de Killian, quand il la regardait partir travailler, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait, de peur de la perdre à nouveau. Il devait être terrifié et inquiet, et Emma se dit qu'elle aurait été dans le même état si le pirate avait disparu devant ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Elle gémit de frustration. Il devait y avoir une solution !

\- Maudites chaînes, grogna-t-elle en secouant de nouveau ses poignets.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu te sortiras d'ici, murmura une voix.

Emma sentit son sang se glacer et cessa tout mouvement.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle, ses yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, cherchant à percer l'obscurité pour identifier la personne qui avait parlé.

\- Ça n'a aucune importance. L'important, c'est que je vais t'aider à sortir d'ici.

\- Quoi ?

Elle était perdue. Elle ne pouvait voir la personne qui était présente, elle n'entendait que sa voix, claire et féminine. Elle était pourtant certaine qu'il n'y avait eu personne d'autre qu'elle-même, ici ! Se pouvait-il que… ?

Avec méfiance, elle demanda :

\- Comment allez-vous m'aider à faire ça ?

\- Comme ça.

En disant ces mots, une brise magique se répandit dans l'espace clôt, et ses chaînes disparurent instantanément. Ebahie, Emma regardait ses mains libres dans le noir, avant de masser ses poignets meurtris. Elle se releva ensuite précipitamment et perdit l'équilibre dans sa hâte, trébuchant sur ses propres pieds. S'appuyant contre la porte pour se redresser de nouveau, elle grimaça en sentant son corps protester sous l'effort, sa tête lancinante : il fallait qu'elle agisse vite.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle, hésitante, en se retenant avec le mur derrière elle.

Personne ne lui répondit. Etait-elle devenue folle ? ou était-ce une illusion créée par Hyde ? Emma secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place : quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir.

Elle y penserait quand elle serait enfin libre.

* * *

\- Vous pensez qu'elle peut… _atteindre_ son double de cette manière ? demanda Snow en fronçant les sourcils.

Frollo leur avait expliqué qu'il était un alchimiste, avant d'être banni par Quasimodo, Phébus et Esméralda, en 1492. Snow, qui connaissait son histoire par le biais de _Disney_ : _Le Bossu de Notre-Dame_ , avait été choquée d'entendre cela, sachant comment terminait le personnage à la fin de l'histoire. L'homme avait voulu en savoir plus sur ce qu'elle connaissait de lui, et avait fini par expliquer qu'il n'était pas Juge mais Archidiacre, et un alchimiste ayant des penchants pour les Sciences Occultes. C'était d'ailleurs son intérêt croissant pour ces sciences qui lui avait permis de reconnaître le haricot magique dans la Cour des Miracles.

Regina et Snow étaient ainsi restées avec lui une grande partie de la mâtinée et, bien qu'à contre cœur pour la première, elles avaient fini par raconter à Frollo ce qui les menaient ici. A leur grand étonnement, il s'avérait que l'homme avait participé aux travaux d'Hyde et Jekyll, séparément, et en connaissait assez sur leurs recherches pour pouvoir les aider. C'était du moins ce qu'elles espéraient – mais, comme l'avait judicieusement fait remarquer Snow, c'était leur dernière option.

\- Normalement, oui. Il faut savoir que lorsqu'on est soumis à un dédoublement de soi, il n'en reste pas moins que nous sommes toujours lié à notre _autre_ , il est difficile de s'en séparer, répondit Frollo. Je suis impressionné que le Docteur soit enfin parvenu à créer deux entités distinctes d'une même personne, cela dit je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela pose autant de problèmes…

\- A qui le dites-vous, répliqua Regina.

La Reine était assise contre l'arbre – elle avait bien sûr accepté avec des réticences – après que l'archidiacre leur ait expliqué comment il allait procéder pour permettre à Regina d'atteindre son double qui, si leurs théories s'avéraient justes, était bien vivant et rallié à Hyde. Ils pourraient enfin retrouver Emma. Devant la brune se dressait ainsi un haut feu dans lequel Frollo avait jeté quelques ingrédients qu'il possédait ou avait volés dans son monde, le faisant crépiter ou parfois changer de couleur.

L'homme prononçait des formules dans une langue qu'elles ne connaissaient pas, et Regina était perplexe quant au soi-disant savoir-faire de Frollo : elle ne lui faisait pas du tout confiance. Mais son amie était en danger, et en désespoir de cause, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il leur restait à faire, si Hook et David ne trouvaient rien au Nord de Storybrooke. Elle soupira discrètement et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur la Méchante Reine, comme le lui avait demandé Frollo.

Elle pouvait sentir son aura, son essence, sa magie, tout près d'elle. Au fur et à mesure, elle parvint à faire abstraction de la voix de l'homme qui continuait à psalmodier, ne devenant qu'un lointain murmure. Devant ses paupières closes, Regina parvenait à percevoir la Méchante Reine, sa cruauté et sa vilénie, et elle en frémit tant la sensation était désagréable. Elle avait vraiment pensé s'être débarrassé d'elle pour toujours… la réalité avait un goût amer.

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas, finit-elle par dire après avoir rouvert les yeux, écartant ses bras dans un geste qui voulait dire « vous vous foutez de moi ? ».

\- Vous devez réessayer, répondit Frollo en se penchant vers elle, plantant son regard perçant dans le sien. Il faut que vous sentiez pleinement votre double en vous, jusqu'à percevoir ses émotions.

\- Et vous pouvez me dire en quoi votre petite flamme va m'aider ? répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, un sourcil relevé.

\- Ça permet de faire une connexion spirituelle avec vous-même, ça ouvre une sorte de _porte_ vers votre _autre_ , dit l'homme d'un air savant, la toisant avec dédain, piqué par la ténacité de la Reine.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel avant de regarder Snow qui l'observait, espérant pouvoir l'aider. Elle n'aimait pas du tout que Regina ait à établir un lien avec la Méchante Reine, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour s'en séparer. Et puis… elle avait déjà beaucoup trop subi, la mort de Robin portant la cruauté du Destin à son apogée.

La jeune femme soupira avant de refermer les yeux avec fermeté, ses mains formant des poings posées sur ses genoux. Elle allait y arriver, il le fallait. Elle tenta donc de prendre _possession_ de son double, de le réintégrer ou de l'intégrer en elle, de lui appartenir, comme si elle n'était qu'un autre qu'elle connaissait autant qu'elle-même.

Ses actes avaient été les siens, ses paroles prononcées par ses lèvres, sa cruauté lui appartenait. Tout le Mal dont elle avait été responsable était sien, et la sensation lui était plus que familière.

Snow regardait Regina avec de plus en plus d'inquiétude. Accroupie à côté de Frollo, elle les observait alternativement, priant pour que son amie parvienne à établir la connexion avec la Méchante Reine afin qu'ils puissent retrouver Emma, tout en se sentant coupable de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus : cette solution, bien que cruelle, semblait être la seule issue.

\- Vous pensez que ça va marcher ? murmura-t-elle sans la lâcher du regard.

\- Je l'espère.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Pourquoi nous aidez-vous ? finit-elle par demander en se tournant vers lui.

\- J'ai mes propres comptes à régler, dit-il d'une voix basse en fixant les flammes qui dansaient, éclairant son regard d'une lueur vengeresse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous est vraiment arrivé ? insista-t-elle en faisant référence à l'histoire qu'elle connaissait de lui, ce qu'il comprit.

\- J'ai été faible, répondit Frollo après un temps, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Je me suis laissé attendrir par la gitane Esméralda… elle est l'Emeraude que cherchent tous les alchimistes, vous le saviez ? L'ingrédient secret de la sapience, ce à quoi tout homme aspire.

Il soupira un instant, sa mâchoire frémissante. Il avait l'air de se souvenir de quelque chose de peu agréable.

\- J'ai… cherché à l'avoir, tout en me mentant. Je n'avais pas compris que ce que j'éprouvais était du désir pour elle. Elle m'a rendu fou, m'a poussé à devenir un autre homme, trop éloigné de celui que j'étais et voulais être… Je suis devenu amer, et mauvais. Je voulais simplement l'éloigner de moi, tout en la désirant sincèrement.

Frollo secoua lentement la tête avant de fermer brièvement les yeux. Il se souvenait de la bohémienne et de son corps envoûtant, ses cheveux d'ébènes qui lui frôlaient le visage et son regard ensorcelant. Il avait désiré cette femme plus que tout, au point d'en oublier ses principes et ses valeurs, son travail, son devenir, faisant abstraction du monde qui l'entourait.

Cette sorcière aurait dû payer pour le charme qu'elle lui avait lancé.

\- Et puis j'ai été banni par Quasimodo et cette gitane.

\- L'histoire dit pourtant que vous êtes mort…

\- C'est vrai ? fit-il sans la regarder, pas vraiment étonné.

\- Oui. Et Phébus s'est marié avec Esméralda.

\- Vraiment ? répliqua Frollo en lui jetant un regard en coin, clairement amusé par une chose que lui seul comprenait.

Snow hocha la tête. Elle avait du mal à comprendre les mystères qui entouraient cet homme, mais voyait bien que son histoire était totalement différente de celle qu'elle connaissait. Elle commençait à éprouver de la compassion à son égard, un peu malgré elle. Par ailleurs, son aide pourrait s'avérer précieuse selon les plans de Hyde et si, en premier lieu, il réussissait à les aider à retrouver sa fille.

Le regardant alors qu'il fixait le feu, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était touchée par la souffrance qui émanait de l'homme, sans savoir que c'était exactement ce qu'il attendait d'elle…

* * *

Avançant parmi les fourrés qui s'emmêlaient sur le sol, la Méchante Reine se fraya un chemin dans les buissons sauvages avant d'arriver devant un grand talus de fougères. Souriant avec dédain malgré sa robe qui s'accrochait aux branches, elle poussa les plantes devant elle d'un geste de la main et celles-ci s'écartèrent pour découvrir une vieille porte en bois dont l'anse en fer était rouillée. Elle s'en saisit, tourna la tête derrière elle pour vérifier que personne ne la suivait, puis ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans cette maison cachée.

La porte se referma et les fougères se replacèrent devant la porte qu'elles avaient dévoilée, gardant ce lieu secret.

La Méchante Reine éclaira le petit couloir qu'elle suivait en embrasant une petite lampe à huile pendue au plafond rongé par le temps, avant d'arriver dans une pièce très étroite comportant un semblant de bureau jonché de parchemins et de crayons de bois, ainsi qu'un divan griffé et éventré. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, ce qui rendait l'endroit très sombre.

Esquissant une grimace dé dégoût, elle avisa Hyde qui avait revêtu sa redingote et s'apprêtait à sortir. Quand il la vit, il lui offrit un sourire condescendant qui ne le fit paraître que plus cruel.

\- Regina, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

\- J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé, répondit-elle, dédaigneuse. A toi d'honorer ta part du contrat.

\- Le cœur ? demanda-t-il pour s'assurer qu'elle avait exécuté ses ordres.

\- Là où tu me l'as demandé, mais tu ne le récupèreras pas sans mon aide. Donc si tu ne tiens pas ta parole…

Elle eut un petit sourire suggestif en haussant un sourcil, et tous deux se toisaient avec ironie, sachant très bien qu'ils ne pourraient se duper l'un l'autre.

\- Très bien, allons-y, alors.

Il lui proposa son bras, à la manière d'un gentleman, qu'elle prit non sans réticences, avant de le suivre à l'extérieur.

* * *

Regina ouvrit subitement les yeux en aspirant une longue goulée d'air. Snow réagit immédiatement et se précipita vers elle, plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules pour la soutenir.

\- Regina, tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

\- J'y étais, je…, répondit-elle en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

C'était une expérience pour le moins éprouvante : elle s'était retrouvée, l'espace de quelques minutes, dans le corps d'une autre, une autre qui était à la fois elle-même et une étrangère. C'était comme se détacher d'elle-même, de se retrouver, après avoir quitté quelqu'un qui n'était autre que nous-mêmes. Un enchevêtrement de sentiments contradictoires lui étreignait la poitrine, et elle se sentait un peu perdue.

Décidant de se reprendre en main, elle se redressa, avec l'aide de Snow qui la toisait avec inquiétude, attendant une réponse de sa part.

\- Je n'ai pas vu Emma, mais j'ai vu où se cachaient Hyde et… euh, la Méchante Reine, dit-elle en secouant la tête face à l'incongruité de la situation.

\- J'appelle David, répondit seulement Snow, fébrile : ils allaient enfin retrouver Emma.

* * *

Charmant et Killian arpentaient encore les bois silencieusement quand le téléphone sonna. A plusieurs mètres de lui, le pirate s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils parcouraient cette région de la forêt qui encerclait Storybrooke, et ils n'avaient toujours rien. Tous deux étaient épuisés par ces jours de recherches infructueuses, ces nuits agitées et ils avaient les nerfs à vif.

David s'arrêta lui aussi et attrapa son portable rangé dans sa poche. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que c'était Mary-Margaret qui l'appelait, et décrocha.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 _\- David, on sait où trouver Emma_ , répondit sa femme d'une voix pressante, à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Quoi ? comment ça ? où est-elle ? demanda David en ouvrant de grands yeux avant de se rapprocher de Hook rapidement.

 _\- Regina a pu établir la connexion avec la Méchante Reine, la maison est cachée par le talus de fougères qu'on a vu la dernière fois que nous y sommes allés, côté Ouest de Storybrooke._

\- Ok, on y va immédiatement !

 _\- Faites attention à vous._

Il raccrocha sans plus attendre et regarda Killian d'un air grave.

\- Elles ont retrouvé Emma, à l'Ouest, au talus de fougères.

Killian sentit sa poitrine se gonfler d'espoir : ils allaient enfin retrouver Emma ! Après presque quatre jours de recherches vaines, ils allaient pouvoir la sortir de l'enfer dans lequel elle était. Il ne savait pas encore dans quel état se trouverait la jeune blonde mais l'important était qu'elle soit vivante.

En ce qui concernait M. Hyde et la Méchante Reine, ils paieraient tous deux pour ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à Emma, quoi que ce soit.

D'un pas rapide, Hook et Charmant se dirigèrent vers l'endroit indiqué par Snow et Regina, cherchant du regard le talus en question devant lequel ils étaient déjà passés sans se poser plus de questions. Qui aurait pu croire qu'une _maison_ se cachait sous un tas de fougères ? Un charme devait s'assurer de la rendre invisible aux yeux des autres, et c'était l'avantage de Hyde d'avoir la Méchante Reine à ses côtés pour pouvoir utiliser la magie à son avantage.

En courant, ils arrivèrent à la cachette de Hyde et ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres seulement, faisant le moins de bruit possible.

\- Est-ce qu'on sait si ce truand est à l'intérieur ? demanda Killian alors qu'ils se dissimulaient derrière des buissons, au cas où le truand en question en sortirait.

\- Non, Snow ne m'a rien dit mais, dans tous les cas, il nous faut un plan, murmura David alors qu'il guettait l'entrée du talus comme s'il pouvait faire apparaître la porte par le regard.

\- Je suggère qu'on rentre et qu'on les élimine tous les deux, grogna le pirate en faisant de même.

David esquissa un vague sourire amusé face à la réponse de l'homme, parce qu'il pensait exactement à la même chose tout en sachant parfaitement que ça n'était pas un plan envisageable. L'envie était pourtant très forte tant la colère qu'ils ressentaient les dévorait.

\- Notre priorité est Emma, répondit ainsi le Prince en se tournant brièvement vers le brun.

\- Et je suis d'accord, mais je pense que lui planter mon épée en travers de la poitrine n'est pas un mauvais plan.

Il mourrait d'envie de lui infliger les pires tortures qui soient après ce qu'il avait fait. Ce Hyde ne savait pas à qui il s'en était pris, il aurait mieux fait de rester dans son monde.

\- Bien, alors on rentre le plus silencieusement possible afin de le surprendre, au cas où il se trouverait à l'intérieur, et je m'occuperai de lui pendant que tu iras chercher Emma, dit David en tournant de nouveau la tête vers lui.

Le pirate acquiesça, plus déterminé que jamais, et sortit de derrière le buisson, avant d'y revenir rapidement :

\- Que fait-on si la Méchante Reine est avec lui ?

\- On avisera !

Ils se regardèrent un instant avec un air farouche, un goût d'aventure dans la bouche, avant de sortir pour de bon de leur cachette. David s'avança le premier et écarta le rideau de fougères qui se dressait devant lui d'un geste de la main, tandis que Killian surveillait les alentours avec prudence, au cas où Hyde ou la Reine ne soient pas à l'intérieur et arriveraient subitement. Le prince attrapa ensuite l'anse en fer et la tira lentement vers l'extérieur, dans l'espoir de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Mais c'était sûrement mal connaître la capacité de ces objets à être le plus bruyant qui soit, puisqu'à peine fit-il un mouvement du poignet que la anse grinça, le faisant grimacer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! s'exclama le pirate en se retournant vers lui, attiré par le bruit qui semblait résonner dans la forêt silencieuse.

\- Je fais ce que je peux ! chuchota David avec véhémence en commençant à ouvrir la porte branlante.

Killian grinça des dents, jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours, et le suivit de près alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans un petit couloir étroit dont le sol était plus composé de roche et de terre que de bois de construction. Il faisait très sombre et ils devinaient qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre étant donné que l'endroit demeurait caché sous un tas de feuilles. Silencieusement, ils sortirent chacun leur épée, la brandissant devant eux, prêts à attaquer quiconque se dresserait sur leur chemin.

Le pirate se revoyait quelques temps auparavant, lorsqu'Emma et lui avaient fait leur voyage à travers le portail temporel de Zelena, et que la blonde s'était fait capturer par la Méchante Reine. Charmant et lui s'étaient alors associés pour sauver la _princesse Leïa_ , un passionnant sauvetage dont Emma l'avait privé en se libérant toute seule, comme la Sauveuse qu'elle était.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il percuta David qui s'était subitement arrêté à l'entrée d'une petite pièce étroite, faiblement éclairée par ce qu'il devinait être une lampe à huile, et qui devait être une des seules pièces de la maisonnée. Charmant mit un doigt sur sa bouche en le regardant, son épée toujours brandie devant lui, avant d'observer l'endroit plus attentivement.

Killian jeta lui aussi un coup d'œil dans l'embrasure et put apercevoir Hyde, vêtu d'un bas en coutil et de brodequins, ainsi que d'une chemise en flanelle recouverte par une witchoura ponceau(1), faisant les cent pas, les bras croisés derrière son dos et la tête baissée. Il semblait réfléchir et, selon le pirate, c'était le meilleur moment pour l'attaquer par surprise. Il tapota donc le bras de Charmant en lui montrant Hyde de la tête, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il était temps de se lancer.

David ne se le fit pas dire deux fois : d'une impulsion, il se précipita sur l'armoire-à-glace.

\- Hé ! l'interpela-t-il, plaçant son épée en arrière.

Hyde se retourna d'un mouvement vif, visiblement surpris de le trouver là : il avait cru la dissimulation de la Méchante Reine indétectable ! David ne lui laissa pas le temps de la réflexion et lui asséna une droite magistrale dans la maxillaire, le faisant reculer de quelques pas puis buter contre le canapé avant de s'effondrer dessus. Quand il releva les yeux vers lui, Hyde eut un sourire goguenard avant qu'une expression de haine envahisse son visage, et il se redressa prestement, attrapant le col de la veste du prince, le soulevant de terre.

Mais David n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire et il lui flanqua un coup de pied dans les côtes du plus fort qu'il put, y mettant toute sa haine. L'adversaire était cependant de taille et il ne fit que le lâcher. Attrapant son épée, il la brandit devant lui, pointant Hyde avec. Lorsqu'il se redressa et qu'il vit l'arme pointée sur lui, il leva les bras de part et d'autre de sa tête, louchant sur le bout de l'épée.

Tels deux duellistes ils se mirent à tourner en rond dans la pièce étroite, ne se lâchant pas des yeux.

\- Où est ma fille ? demanda David avec hargne. Réponds ! cria-t-il devant le silence de l'autre, avançant son épée jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le menton de Hyde.

\- Vous ne la retrouverez pas, Storybrooke est à moi, maintenant, et je sais comment faire en sorte de tous vous faire plier, répondit-il en le fixant avec un sourire cruel.

Pris d'un accès de rage, David s'approcha subitement de lui, plaçant son épée sous la gorge de l'autre, son visage tout près de celui, balafré, de Hyde.

\- DIS-MOI OU ELLE EST !

\- David.

Killian venait de revenir. Pendant que le prince se battait avec Hyde pour permettre à Killian d'aller chercher Emma qui était très certainement retenue ici, le pirate s'était dirigé vers le second petit couloir de la maisonnée, suivant son instinct. Il était arrivé devant une porte en fer forgé comportant un petit verrou qui n'était pas tiré, et avait ensuite pénétré dans une pièce dépourvue de lumière. Tâtonnant, il réussit à trouver une petite lampe à huile qu'il alluma, éclairant la pièce étroite.

Faisant fi de l'odeur de moisi qui régnait, il avisa une chaise en bois de laquelle pendaient des chaînes à gros maillons. Emma avait été retenue ici, à n'en pas douter, or, il s'avérait également qu'elle n'était plus là. S'était-elle libérée ou Hyde l'avait-il amenée autre part ? Etait-elle avec la Méchante Reine, dans un autre endroit ? Il n'aurait pas su le dire.

Pris d'un accès de rage, il sortit de la pièce aussi vite qu'il le put. Son cœur battait la chamade et tout son corps bouillonnait de colère. L'impuissance qu'il ressentait était si forte qu'il lui semblait qu'il allait imploser. C'est ainsi que, bien décidé à faire parler Hyde, il rejoignit David qui avait coincé son épée sous le cou de cette enflure et tentait d'obtenir des informations.

Le pirate posa sa main sur l'épaule du prince pour le calmer. C'était lui qui allait s'en occuper, et il n'allait sûrement pas faire dans la dentelle. Que Hyde soit bien plus grand et large que lui importait peu.

Où est Emma ? lui demanda David en paniquant, ses yeux grands ouverts en voyant que Killian était revenu seul.

\- C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir ! s'exclama-t-il, une lueur vengeresse dans le regard tandis qu'il assénait un nouveau coup de poing, sur la joue cette fois, à Hyde.

Ce dernier vacilla et recula légèrement en se massant la pommette comme si un moustique venait de le piquer. Au moment où il allait répliquer, sûrement pour l'étrangler une nouvelle fois, une barrière de couleur rouge un peu transparent se dressa entre lui et Killian. Se retournant, ils purent voir Regina, la main tendue, et Snow, son arc prêt à tirer, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Dépêchez-vous de récupérer Emma, ça ne le retiendra pas longtemps.

Ils connaissaient tous la capacité de Hyde à annihiler la magie, c'est pourquoi cette prison ne le garderait pas enfermé durant un moment. Retournant auprès d'eux, Killian dit :

\- Elle n'est pas retenue ici, j'ai fouillé l'endroit : elle a été enfermée et attachée, mais elle n'y est plus. Regina, tu ne l'as pas vue, avec la connexion ?

\- Non, je me suis seulement vue venir ici, dans cette pièce, et je suis sortie avec Hyde. Visiblement, il est revenu tout seul entre temps, rajouta-t-elle d'un air amer.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, dans l'expectative, se demandant silencieusement ce qu'il convenait de faire, cette fois-ci. Ce fut Snow qui reprit la parole, une flamme déterminée brillant dans son regard :

\- Sortons de là, il y aura peut-être des pistes à suivre autour de la maison !

Et comme c'était la seule chose qu'il leur restait à faire après ce nouvel échec, ils la suivirent : malgré le désespoir et la détresse qui les habitaient, il y avait toujours, dans leurs yeux, un peu d'espoir.

* * *

Tout autour d'elle était assourdi. Sa vision était floue et brouillée, et Emma ne savait pas du tout où elle se dirigeait. L'important, finalement, demeurait dans le fait qu'elle n'était plus retenue prisonnière, qu'elle était libre et allait pouvoir retrouver sa famille, et Killian.

Les membres gourds, elle marchait du plus vite qu'elle pouvait, trébuchant à plusieurs reprises sur des branches mortes ou sur des racines qui s'emmêlaient sur le sol. Elle s'appuyait alors contre les arbres dont les troncs étaient couverts d'une mousse humide, s'écorchant les mains sur certaines écorces, respirant de manière saccadée. Rien n'importait, son seul et unique objectif était de s'éloigner de Hyde le plus possible et de se rapprocher au plus de Storybrooke.

Sortant de la forêt, elle devina qu'elle arrivait sur la plage en sentant l'air marin et en entendant le flux et le reflux des vagues sur le sable mouillé. Elle aurait préféré arriver directement en ville, mais elle n'avait pas le choix : elle ne voyait quasiment rien devant elle et elle tremblait de toutes parts, ses jambes la portant difficilement.

Elle s'acharna donc à traverser la plage en direction du port, et ce ne fut pas un exercice aisé car le vent était fort, faisait voler ses cheveux et la poussait dans le sens inverse. De plus, marcher dans le sable était épuisant, lui tirant ses dernières forces. Elle ne manqua pas de trébucher plusieurs fois, et se relever était de plus en plus dur, en fin de compte.

Quand elle tomba une énième fois, ses bras tremblaient tant qu'elle resta sur le sol, son front plaqué contre le sable froid et humide, les yeux clos. Sa respiration était erratique, et un instant, elle pensa abandonner. Juste se laisser aller à l'obscurité, se sentir partir et ne plus avoir à lutter. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, non, juste se reposer, _enfin_.

Emma repensa à Killian, qui devenait sans doute fou de ne pas la retrouver. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas combien de temps exactement elle était restée captive de Hyde, elle avait conscience que plusieurs jours étaient passés. A la place du pirate, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait : après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré pour être ensemble, il paraissait impensable qu'ils soient séparés de nouveau.

Il fallait qu'elle se relève, au moins pour lui, et pour ses parents. Pour Henry.

Puisant dans ses dernières forces, elle se redressa tant bien que mal. S'aidant de ses bras, elle se mit d'abord assise sur ses genoux, avant de se mettre debout, manquant de tomber encore. Se concentrant sur chacun de ses pas, elle lutta contre le vent qui la poussait et avança le plus rapidement possible jusqu'au port. Elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour monter les escaliers en béton qu'elle distinguait à peine, avant d'arriver au port, qu'elle longea en titubant comme une ivrogne.

C'est alors qu'elle crut apercevoir, au loin, le Jolly Roger, fièrement attaché au rebord, et qui semblait n'attendre qu'elle.

Elle serait en sécurité, là-bas, elle le savait. Quelqu'un la trouverait rapidement.

* * *

\- Il y a une piste, là ! Il sort de l'arrière du talus ! s'écria soudain Snow en partant en direction de la plage.

Regina, David, Killian et elle étaient ressortis du talus, et la jeune femme cherchait une piste qui leur permettrait de retrouver Emma, dans le meilleur des cas.

Suivant Snow, tout le monde essayait de penser de manière positive, mais la situation était précaire : Hyde était maintenu grâce à une barrière magique créée par Regina et ne tarderait pas à se délivrer pour se lancer à leur poursuite, Emma n'avait de cesse de disparaître et ils ne pouvaient se fier qu'à une piste naturelle qui ne la mènerait pas forcément à elle.

\- Là, il y a du sang sur cet arbre, dit Snow en observant le tronc de l'arbre en question, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude et la concentration.

\- Elle s'est peut-être échappée, murmura Killian, en relevant la tête vers les autres.

\- Si c'est le cas, il y a peu de temps, je dirais moins d'une heure, répondit la jeune femme en examinant les alentours, observant le sol.

\- Alors on n'a pas de temps à perdre, dit David d'un air déterminé.

Suivant la piste, ils arrivèrent sur la plage, où ils ne virent personne. Regina leva les bras vers le ciel avec un air exaspéré.

\- Sérieusement ? Combien de temps on va tourner en rond avant de pouvoir la retrouver ?

Aucun d'eux ne répondit mais on pouvait lire la détresse sur leurs visages, leurs airs hagards et leurs poings serrés par la frustration. Emma était décidément très difficile à retrouver, et Hyde y avait veillé.

\- Ecoutez, le mieux reste de se séparer. Snow et moi nous longerons la plage, Regina tu pars en direction de la ville et Hook, tu passes le port au crible.

Personne n'osa protester les ordres de David qui prenait les choses en main : le fait d'avoir un leader était rassurant, en un sens, et ils avaient besoin de s'organiser plutôt que de s'éparpiller. Ils acquiescèrent donc avant de se séparer d'un pas rapide.

Killian traversa ainsi la plage et, ses cheveux secoués par le vent, il s'arrêta au milieu et plaça sa main en visière. Il regarda tout autour de lui, pour voir s'il n'apercevait pas une chevelure blonde quelque part, mais rien. Se pressant, il monta les escaliers en béton qui menaient au port et longea ce dernier, regardant tout autour de lui et criant le nom d'Emma, au cas où elle se trouverait dans les parages, ce qu'il espérait.

Il arrivait au Jolly Roger quand, de loin, il crut la voir. Il s'arrêta un instant, ayant du mal à assimiler l'information, avant de se mettre à courir dans sa direction.

\- Swan ! SWAN !

Mais elle ne répondit pas, ne bougea même pas. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva près elle qu'il s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas : Emma était affalée sur le sol, sa tête dodelinait sur sa poitrine et ses yeux étaient clos. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient sur le visage et voletaient autour d'elle.

Killian se précipita vers elle.

\- Non, non, non, non, non…, murmura-t-il en s'accroupissant à ses côtés. Emma, réveille-toi, c'est Killian. Emma !

Il glissa sa main sur une de ces épaules, caressa sa joue, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. Il fit en sorte que sa tête repose sur son épaule, l'appuyant ainsi tout contre lui, et attrapa son téléphone portable qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Il composa ensuite le numéro de David avant de coller l'appareil à son oreille.

\- David, c'est Killian, j'ai trouvé Emma, on est sur le port, mais je crois qu'il faut qu'on la transporte à l'hôpital, débita-t-il tout en gardant un œil sur la blonde.

 _\- On arrive tout de suite !_

\- Allez, Swan, tiens bon, murmura Killian en collant sa joue sur le sommet de sa tête.

* * *

(1) J'ai cherché un peu, pour les vêtements d'époque, et Hyde porte ici une sorte de redingote fourrée, dont le col est relevé. Elle est d'un rouge qui fait penser au pavot. :)

* * *

Bon, j'en aurais bien bavé avec ce chapitre !

Et voilà, Emma a été retrouvée ! C'est pas trop tôt, vous me direz, et je vous répondrai que je suis très étonnée d'avoir réussi à tenir 3 chapitres sans qu'on la retrouve :p Alors, que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Qui a aidé Emma à sortir ? Vous avez des suggestions ? Si je peux vous donner un indice, le chapitre 7 sera très centré sur le couple CaptainSwan. Faut bien que je me rattrape !

Ah, je voulais mettre en place un truc que j'ai déjà fait et vu sur d'autres fanfictions, à savoir que je vais vous faire un chantage aux reviews : pour les lecteurs qui me laisseront une review, j'enverrai un _teaser_ du prochain chapitre, à savoir un extrait d'au moins une page. Pour les anonymes, merci de laisser votre adresse mail, si vous voulez le recevoir aussi ;)

Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis !

A lundi prochain – normalement !


	7. Chapitre 7 - I'm here

**Titre:** Forever, and After

 **Auteur:** HiMaboroshi

 **Disclaimer :** Les lieux et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété d'Edward Kitsis et Adam Horrowitz et, par extension, d'ABC. Seule l'histoire présente m'appartient.

 **Brève note d'auteur :** Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur le chapitre précédent, ça me fait très plaisir et me rassure quant à ce que j'écris, c'est très important pour moi.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

 **Avertissements** : Spoilers du Season Finale, et de la saison 5.

 **Couple:** CaptainSwan, bien sûr.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 – I'm here**

* * *

– Emma !

David, Snow et Regina venaient d'arriver sur le port, cette dernière ayant été prévenue par les premiers. En attendant qu'ils arrivent, Killian n'avait pas lâché la jeune femme une seule seconde, la secouant légèrement pour tenter de la réveiller : en vain. Pâle, les lèvres bleuies par le froid, elle était mal en point. Le pirate avait enlevé sa veste en cuir et la lui avait passée autour des épaules, bien que conscient que la matière n'était pas réputée pour insuffler de la chaleur : cela la protégeait au moins du vent.

Snow et David arrivèrent en courant et s'accroupirent aux côtés de leur fille, un air profondément inquiet sur leurs visages.

– Tu l'as trouvée ici ? questionna Snow en passant une main dans les cheveux blonds d'Emma.

– Oui, je ne l'ai pas bougée.

– Il faut qu'on… on doit l'amener à la maison, elle est frigorifiée, décréta David sans la lâcher des yeux, s'agitant nerveusement tant son inquiétude était grande : elle se lisait clairement sur son visage.

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, et Killian se redressa en tenant toujours Emma contre lui. Il passa ensuite son bras droit sous ses genoux et l'autre autour de ses épaules, et la souleva de terre. Sa tête vint se blottir tout contre son épaule, la veste en cuir toujours sur elle, que David réajusta pour mieux la couvrir. Le pirate le regarda et hocha la tête dans sa direction pour le remercier de son geste.

Ils partirent tous ensemble en direction de la ville, puis David partit chercher sa voiture pour qu'ils n'aient pas à faire tout le trajet à pieds avec Emma dans les bras de Killian.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez elle, cette dernière n'avait toujours pas bougé. Seule sa respiration, lente et régulière, était le signe qu'elle était bien vivante. Sa tempe était collée contre l'épaule du Capitaine, et elle semblait simplement dormir paisiblement… Ce n'était peut-être pas mauvais, en soi. D'un même accord, ils décidèrent de la monter à l'étage afin de la coucher dans son lit. Une fois installée entre les couvertures, Snow fit le tour de la maison pour trouver des couvertures supplémentaires, afin d'aider Emma à se réchauffer. Revenant dans la chambre, elle les plaça au-dessus du drap et borda la jeune femme avec la tendresse d'une mère.

Sous le regard des autres, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa son front avec le dos de sa main, la couvant du regard avec un air à la fois inquiet et rassuré. Inquiet, parce qu'Emma était frigorifiée et toujours inconsciente, mais rassurée parce qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à la retrouver, après quatre jours de recherches infructueuses. Sa fille avait réussi à s'enfuir de l'endroit où elle était détenue, et Hook l'avait récupérée sur le port, juste à côté de son navire.

Elle sourit faiblement à cette idée. Inconsciemment, Emma avait cherché un endroit où elle savait qu'elle serait en sécurité. Elle ne cesserait jamais d'être heureuse pour la jeune femme qui, enfin, avait trouvé la personne qui lui convenait, après toutes ces années de solitude et de désillusions.

Snow se redressa ensuite, fit un signe de tête à David qui approuva de la même manière, et ils sortirent tous les deux. Ne restaient dans la pièce que Killian et Regina : le premier était debout, près de la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur son torse, regardant Emma, les sourcils froncés, tandis que la seconde se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, faisant de même.

– Tu trouves ça normal, qu'elle ne se réveille pas comme ça ? finit par demander Killian sans lâcher la blonde des yeux.

Regina tourna la tête vers lui et l'observa un instant, avant de reporter son regard sur Emma, réfléchissant. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui était arrivé à la jeune femme quand elle avait été la captive de Hyde, alors ils ne pouvaient faire que des spéculations. Il allait falloir attendre qu'elle se réveille pour savoir s'il y avait quelque chose de plus à craindre.

– Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par répondre. Mais je pense que le fait qu'elle soit parvenue à s'enfuir est un point positif.

Killian hocha la tête, pensif.

– Mais si c'était Hyde qui l'avait laissée sortir ?

– Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Regina en le regardant, perplexe.

– Et s'il lui avait laissée croire qu'elle pouvait s'enfuir ? répondit-il en tournant son regard vers elle, lui faisant penser qu'elle avait réussi à le duper ?

– On ne peut pas le savoir tant qu'Emma n'est pas réveillée, tempéra-t-elle, bien que cela l'inquiétât également. Tu devrais te reposer, toi aussi, je vais poser quelques sortilèges qui empêcheront les intrusions, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant, avant de quitter la pièce.

Bien que surpris par l'attitude de Regina, il n'en fut pas moins reconnaissant. Il n'était pas inquiet pour cela, il ne pensait pas qu'Hyde décide de venir chercher Emma chez elle, en sachant qu'ils seraient là pour la protéger, mais il pensa que c'était peut-être mieux d'avoir un moyen de se rassurer à propos de ça.

Tout à sa réflexion, il se détacha de la fenêtre et vint prendre la place qu'occupait Snow quelques minutes auparavant. Il s'assit donc sur le lit, à côté d'Emma, son crochet sur son genou, tandis que sa main s'appuyait sur le lit.

Elle semblait si paisible, ainsi. Malgré son teint blafard – mais qui reprenait des couleurs petit à petit – elle avait l'air bien. Killian se demandait s'il était vraiment bon pour elle qu'elle dorme, alors qu'elle était frigorifiée, mais il se dit que si David et Snow l'avaient jugé nécessaire, ils auraient appelé un médecin. Il en était de même pour Regina qui, il le savait, tenait beaucoup à Emma. Les deux étaient devenues très amies.

Soupirant, il glissa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme et caressa légèrement sa peau avec son pouce, enfin soulagé de la voir là, près de lui. Un poids énorme s'enlevait de sa poitrine, bien qu'il ne serait totalement rassuré que quand elle aurait ouvert les yeux et qu'il aurait constaté par lui-même qu'elle allait bien.

Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Emma aussi vulnérable, notamment au niveau physique. Cela ne s'était produit que deux fois : la première quand elle avait été piégée dans une grotte de glace à la limite de la ville avec Elsa, et la deuxième lorsqu'elle était la Ténébreuse et qu'elle avait voulu récupérer la Dague que Regina avait caché, à Camelot. Bref, il n'était pas du tout habitué à ce que la Sauveuse ait besoin d'être sauvée – la plupart du temps, Killian courait après elle pour la protéger quand elle allait au devant du danger, mais il avait rarement la nécessité de la secourir.

Emma était indépendante et savait se débrouiller toute seule, il le comprenait. Elle n'avait eu personne pour prendre soin d'elle pendant vingt-huit ans, et depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé ses parents, Henry, Regina, et même lui, elle s'habituait petit à petit à ce qu'on prenne soin d'elle, à ce qu'elle compte pour d'autres personnes. Pour preuve, tout le monde s'était démené pour la retrouver… bien qu'elle ait fini par se sauver toute seule.

Le pirate eut un bref sourire en y pensant. Emma avait, sûrement de manière inconsciente, rejoint le Jolly Roger, comme si c'était là l'endroit le plus proche dans lequel elle se sentait en sécurité.

– Tu es en sécurité, maintenant, murmura-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il resta quelques instants à la regarder, ainsi immobile et toujours un peu pâle, tellement soulagé qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à y croire, avant de retirer sa main à contre cœur et de quitter la pièce, non sans un dernier regard pour elle. Il ferma la porte, et descendit au rez-de-chaussée où il savait que les autres attendaient.

Quand il arriva en bas, tout était silencieux. Snow était assise sur une des chaises qui n'avait pas été renversée par Killian deux jours plus tôt, le regard perdu dans le vague. David était posté derrière elle, un bras posé sur le dossier de la chaise tandis que sa main faisait des allers-retours sur les épaules de sa femme, comme pour l'apaiser. Enfin, Regina se tenait dans l'entrée, droite, comme à son habitude, et tapotait quelque chose sur son téléphone.

– J'ai prévenu Henry qu'on avait retrouvé Emma, annonça-t-elle quand elle eut fini.

Tout le monde sembla soudain s'animer à ces mots. Mary-Margaret releva la tête et regarda Regina, imitée par David, et tous deux semblèrent immensément soulagés. La première cligna rapidement des paupières, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, et elle se leva, tirant un David encore un peu perdu par la main.

– Je lui ai dit de rentrer à la maison, Emma doit se reposer, continua la Reine en les regardant d'un air grave.

– Tu as bien fait, approuva Snow. Merci, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Regina avec gratitude. On n'aurait jamais trouvé le lieu où Hyde cachait Emma sans ton aide.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme hocha la tête, bien consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas pu dire grand-chose de plus. Le plus important était que la jeune femme aille bien, et ils seraient fixés d'ici quelques heures, quand elle se réveillerait.

Avisant leurs airs toujours inquiets, elle expira doucement et dit :

– Allez, nous devrions tous rentrer nous reposer.

– On ne devrait pas plutôt…, commença Snow en regardant brièvement Killian.

– Je suis certaine que Hook nous contactera quand elle se réveillera et qu'elle sera plus en forme, n'est-ce pas ? la coupa Regina en lançant un regard appuyé au brun, haussant légèrement un sourcil, comme elle savait si bien le faire.

– Je m'occupe d'elle, ne vous inquiétez pas, et je vous appelle dès demain, quand elle sera un peu remise, approuva le pirate en hochant la tête d'un air solennel.

Snow et David semblèrent préoccupés un instant mais acquiescèrent malgré tout. Ils savaient parfaitement que Killian saurait prendre soin d'Emma jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rétablisse, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Ils prirent cependant sur eux, se promettant de repasser ici au matin afin de s'assurer que leur fille allait mieux. D'autant que le mystère de Hyde restait entier, et ils voulaient tenter de l'éclaircir.

Ils se devaient d'être présents pour elle.

Après un signe de tête en direction de Hook pour David et une étreinte brève pour Snow, qui le remercia de ce qu'il faisait pour Emma, ils partirent, vite suivis de Regina qui marmonnait vouloir _enfin_ se reposer.

Quand ils furent tous partis, Killian passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant, puis jeta un œil dans les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage, tentant de percevoir un bruit qui viendrait de la chambre, mais n'entendit rien. Emma dormait toujours.

Comme il ne souhaitait pas se reposer, encore trop agité, il se dit que la jeune femme aurait peut-être envie et besoin de manger quelque chose quand elle se réveillerait. Il doutait que Hyde ait eu l'obligeance de la nourrir outre mesure, et il se sentait bouillir rien qu'à cette idée. Il allait devoir se maîtriser, et s'occuper l'esprit en faisant la cuisine l'aiderait sûrement à garder son calme, tout en se rendant utile.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience en la matière, à dire vrai, notamment avec l'électroménager, mais Emma lui avait appris quelques trucs et il saurait se débrouiller du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il aurait certainement été plus prudent de commander chez Granny, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de quitter la maison, au cas où la blonde se réveillerait subitement et aurait besoin de lui.

Killian se dirigea donc vers la cuisine sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de comestible et de simple. Farfouillant dans les placards, il tomba sur un livre de cuisine traditionnelle, et commença à le feuilleter avec un air dubitatif.

Ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire…

* * *

Environ deux heures plus tard, à l'étage, les paupières d'Emma frémirent avant de s'ouvrir sur l'obscurité. Pendant un instant, cette noirceur complète lui fit peur et elle se crut encore prisonnière de Hyde, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas attachée, mais confortablement allongée dans un lit, dans lequel il faisait chaud. Reprenant une respiration normale, elle remonta sa main jusqu'à son visage et, à l'aide de ses coudes, se redressa légèrement.

Petit à petit, ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité, et elle distinguait désormais la commode en face du lit, sur laquelle trônaient encore des t-shirts qui, elle le savait, appartenaient à Killian. Sa poitrine se relâcha sous le coup du soulagement et elle referma les yeux, se laissant retomber sur le matelas moelleux. Emma passa une main sur son front en expirant lentement, ayant du mal à croire qu'elle était enfin sortie de ce cauchemar. Elle était de retour chez elle, en sécurité. Sa famille avait fini par la retrouver.

Bien que fatiguée, elle n'arriva pas à se rendormir et se contenta de fixer le mur face à elle, plongée dans une sorte d'hébétude et de soulagement. Elle avait du mal à comprendre tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement, n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Elle se souvenait très bien de l'attaque perpétrée par Hyde dans le cœur de la ville, et de sa famille ainsi que ses amis se battant contre ces Gardiens. Elle se rappelait qu'ensuite, quelqu'un l'avait tirée en arrière et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de se débattre, elle avait senti une odeur de chloroforme avant de s'évanouir.

La suite était un peu plus trouble… Emma grimaça légèrement en essayant de percer le brouillard qui entourait les souvenirs de sa captivité, en vain. Elle était épuisée et n'aspirait vraiment qu'à dormir, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle savait qu'elle était en sécurité, ici, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de scruter l'obscurité, pensant à une énième illusion créée par Hyde… Elle avait sûrement des tendances paranoïaques, mais ces quelques jours à ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait l'avaient troublée et faisaient ressortir ses insécurités.

Et alors qu'elle commençait à se sentir mal de nouveau, une sorte de malaise qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer lui obstruant la gorge, elle tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre et sursauta vivement, étouffant un cri dans ses mains.

Se redressant dans le lit, les yeux écarquillés, elle fixait celle qui venait d'apparaître brusquement.

Dark Swan.

Que faisait-elle ici ? fut la première chose que pensa Emma alors que son cœur battait à vive allure. Elle fixait son homologue sans ciller, se demandant là encore s'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou de la réalité. Pourtant son autre avait l'air bien réel : debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses cheveux d'un blond très pâle étaient tirés en arrière, attachés en un chignon serré, et elle la fixait de ses yeux d'émeraude, statique.

Etait-ce là la projection de son esprit malade et torturé ? Elle n'aurait su le dire, en cet instant précis. Elle réfléchissait à toute allure, ne comprenant pas comment son alter ego pouvait être ici. A moins que… ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.

Elle se sentit stupide d'essayer de parler à ce qui n'était peut-être même pas réel. Ce pouvait être la projection d'un de ses cauchemars, après tout.

L'autre ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer, avant de disparaître dans une volute de fumée grise, comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Regardant l'endroit où la Ténébreuse s'était tenue, Emma n'en revenait pas de ce qui venait de se produire. Elle passa une main sur son front pour essuyer la fine pellicule de sueur qui le recouvrait, et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour se remettre de ses émotions. Elle se redressa ensuite dans le lit, se mettant en position assise et appuya la paume de sa main contre son front, tentant de calmer sa respiration.

On ne pouvait pas dire que sa période de captivité l'avait laissée indemne : elle se sentait encore vulnérable et paniquée. Le pire était cette incertitude à propos de la réalité : tout ce qu'elle vivait paraissait sortir du commun… si tant est qu'être la fille de Blanche-Neige et du Prince Charmant soit commun.

Secouant vivement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, elle décida de se reprendre et repoussa les couvertures sur le côté avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Elle se leva pour se changer, mais chancela aussitôt tant ses jambes peinaient à la porter. Finalement, elle se tint au mur et avança lentement jusqu'à la commode qui faisait face à leur lit afin d'en sortir un pull ainsi qu'un pantalon simples, dans lesquels elle se sentirait bien.

Une fois changée, non sans quelques difficultés, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et descendit très lentement l'escalier, sentant des effluves de nourriture lui chatouiller les sens. Elle se tenait fermement à la barrière qui suivait les marches et se concentrait pour ne pas tomber, sachant pertinemment qu'elle devrait se ménager au moins le temps d'une journée afin de se remettre rapidement de l'épreuve qu'elle avait subie.

Quand elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée, elle passa la tête par-dessus la rambarde de l'escalier et lorsqu'elle regarda dans la cuisine, elle assista à un spectacle des plus amusants : Killian, dos à elle, s'affairait derrière le comptoir en râlant à tout va après quelques ustensiles de cuisine et coquilles d'œufs.

Emma se sentit fondre à cette vision et son cœur s'allégea quelque peu. Elle savait que Hook avait du mal à se faire à la cuisine moderne – il fallait dire qu'à bord de son vaisseau pirate, ce n'était pas lui qui préparait à manger, mais bien un cuisinier. Elle secoua légèrement la tête d'amusement en l'entendant jurer une nouvelle fois, et s'approcha de lui le plus silencieusement possible, et ce lui fut facile car le pirate était tellement pris par sa tâche qu'il ne faisait attention à rien d'autre.

Elle s'avança donc vers lui jusqu'à arriver dans son dos, avant d'enlacer doucement sa taille et d'enfouir son visage entre ses omoplates. Elle était ravie de la sensation que cela lui procura, l'espace de quelques secondes : elle se sentait comme si elle était chez elle, bien en sécurité. L'espace de quelques secondes, elle sentit qu'elle était sauve.

Killian sursauta dès le moment où elle fit cela, mais se reprit bien vite en sentant la jeune blonde l'enlacer si tendrement. Trop occupé par le repas qu'il tentait difficilement de préparer, il n'avait rien entendu. Il se retourna ensuite vers elle pour la regarder, glissant sa main dans son dos et gardant son crochet sur sa taille.

– Déjà réveillée, Swan ? Comment tu te sens ? murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Elle hocha simplement la tête. C'était un tel soulagement de l'avoir près de lui qu'elle ne sut rient dire d'autre et se contenta de l'enlacer de nouveau pour le rapprocher d'elle, cachant son visage dans son cou tandis que lui collait sa joue contre son front et l'étreignait avec douceur.

Killian aussi était tellement rassuré de la savoir enfin en sécurité qu'il n'aurait su l'exprimer. Après quatre jours d'angoisse et de recherches qui ne menaient jamais à rien, ils l'avaient enfin retrouvée. Emma était là, avec lui. Saine et sauve. Il n'aurait pas supporté de la perdre de nouveau, et chaque jour qui avait passé était une déchirure. Il s'était senti comme si son cauchemar s'était réalisé : elle avait disparu, de nouveau. Même si c'était lui qui s'était retrouvé aux Enfers et qu'il était mort plus d'une fois aux yeux d'Emma, il avait aussi vécu ces cruelles et injustes séparations.

De son côté, Emma ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à la sensation des bras du pirate autour d'elle, l'enserrant comme si elle allait disparaître dans un nuage de fumée… Cette pensée la ramena à l'apparition de son alter ego maléfique et elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, luttant pour ne pas se laisser submerger par l'angoisse et l'insécurité. Il dut le sentir car lui aussi l'étreignit plus fermement, les yeux fermés, savourant l'instant.

Ils finirent par se détacher, sans pour autant que leurs corps se séparent. Emma releva la tête vers lui et Killian eut tôt fait de la satisfaire : d'un simple mouvement, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, d'abord avec douceur puis avec plus de fermeté. La jeune femme glissa une main dans son cou puis dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement, comme pour lui dire « je suis là, tu vois bien ». Killian, quant à lui, caressait sa joue de son pouce avec tendresse, l'apaisant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

– Epouse-moi, murmura Killian, les paupières toujours closes, en collant son front contre le sien.

– Quoi… ? répondit Emma de la même manière en ouvrant les yeux, sans se détacher de lui, pas certaine d'avoir compris ce qu'il avait dit.

Dire qu'elle était étonnée aurait été un euphémisme.

– Epouse-moi, Emma, répéta-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien, d'un air le plus sérieux du monde. Je ne veux plus jamais te perdre, ni craindre de ne plus jamais te revoir sourire… Tu n'imagines pas comme j'étais inquiet de te savoir avec lui sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit.

– Killian, soupira-t-elle en comprenant totalement son inquiétude et ses craintes.

– Non, écoute-moi, dit-il avec fermeté sans jamais se détacher d'elle, la forçant à le regarder. Je t'aime. Et je sais que je n'aimerai personne d'autre de cette manière.

Il marqua une pause.

– Je ne veux pas qu'on se marie demain, dans un mois, ou dans un an. Je veux m'engager avec toi pour toujours, t'assurer que je ne te quitterai pas. Je veux être avec toi de toutes les manières qui puissent exister, Emma Swan.

Elle était muette, proprement stupéfaite par sa petite tirade, ne sachant que répondre. Elle était simplement émue par son discours, et rassurée, en un sens. Elle était persuadée de son amour, ils avaient traversé tant d'épreuves, et le destin les avait toujours réunis. Les dieux eux-mêmes les avaient testés !

Emma chercha dans ses yeux la sincérité dont elle ne doutait pas, plongeant dans un océan aigue-marine tourmenté. Elle ne voulait plus jamais être séparée de lui, elle non plus. Et elle comprenait qu'il faisait sa demande maintenant parce qu'il était bouleversé à l'idée de la perdre de nouveau et que l'épouser fonctionnerait comme un moyen de s'assurer qu'elle ne disparaitrait plus jamais.

Ils avaient le droit à un peu de bonheur, après tout ce qu'ils avaient subi.

– D'accord, chuchota-t-elle en esquissant un très vague sourire, les yeux mi-clos, n'aspirant qu'à l'embrasser de nouveau.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse, avant de décoller son front du sien.

– Je suis d'accord pour t'épouser, répondit-elle en le regardant, ne comprenant pas. Je sais que je veux être avec toi. Il n'y a rien d'autre qui me ferait plus plaisir.

Comprenant enfin qu'elle acceptait sa demande, il l'attira à lui en pressant sa taille pour l'embrasser avec fougue, souriant comme un dingue. Elle rit légèrement de son empressement et lui répondit de la même manière. Tous ses soucis oubliés, Emma remonta ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de les redescendre sur son torse. Ce n'était pas tant l'idée de l'épouser, c'était de le voir si heureux.

Killian finit par glisser sa main sur sa taille avant de l'insinuer sous le t-shirt qu'elle portait, lui procurant des frissons. Dieu qu'il était épris de cette femme ! Il cessa ensuite de l'embrasser et glissa ses lèvres le long de sa maxillaire, la faisant frémir, avant de déposer un baiser léger dans son cou, alors qu'elle passait une main le long de son dos, sous sa chemise.

Rien n'aurait pu les arrêter en cet instant, à part…

– Ça ne sent pas le brûlé ?

* * *

Plusieurs minutes après, Emma était assise sur une chaise et se tenait les côtes tant elle riait. Killian, lui, râlait après sa poêle qu'il débarrassait de son contenu gâché.

– Foutue cuisine, marmonna-t-il en la posant dans l'évier sans délicatesse. Arrête de te moquer, Swan, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de la blonde qui ne savait plus s'arrêter.

– Je suis désolée, finit-elle par dire entre deux rires, qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire ?

– Une sorte de gâteau avec des œufs, je ne sais plus comment ça s'appelle…

Voyant qu'il était un peu déçu de n'avoir pas réussi à finir son plat, elle l'attira à lui avec un petit sourire, toujours assise, et leva la tête vers lui.

– Allez, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'en occuper.

– C'est hors de question, s'offusqua-t-il. Tu devrais encore te reposer !

– Killian, je vais bien, soupira-t-elle.

– Je sais quand tu mens, _love_ , et là… – il abaissa son visage de manière à ce que ses yeux soient à la hauteur des siens – tu mens.

Elle le toisa un instant avant de se mettre à sourire et de se lever, l'entraînant vers un des placards de la cuisine duquel elle sortit un plat de nouilles instantanées qu'elle glissa prestement dans le micro-onde. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le pirate, s'appuyant contre le plan de travail et posa ses mains sur son torse, laissant ensuite retomber son front entre elles. Killian ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et l'enlaça de nouveau.

Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, appréciant simplement la présence et la chaleur de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le micro-onde émette un petit bip sonore indiquant que leur repas était prêt. Emma se détacha donc du pirate pour sortir le plat, attrapa ensuite deux couverts et, prenant sa main, l'enjoignit à s'installer sur le canapé du salon.

Après qu'ils aient tous les deux avalé quelque chose – bien que pas aussi nourrissant qu'il n'aurait dû – ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Emma allumant la télévision. Elle en expliqua le principe à Killian, qui se montra d'abord perplexe, observant la _boite_ avec circonspection.

Il aurait certes été plus confortable pour eux d'aller se coucher dans leur lit mais, à vrai dire, Emma craignait d'y retourner. Elle avait peur de revoir la Dark Swan apparaître, ce qu'elle se refusait de dire à Killian. Il lui fit pourtant plusieurs fois la remarque, voyant bien que, malgré le fait qu'elle ait repris quelques couleurs, la jeune femme demeurait un peu pâle et paraissait toujours aussi vulnérable. Cependant, face à son insistance, il laissa tomber et se contenta de l'attirer à lui en s'allongeant dans le divan, lui aussi épuisé par les évènements de ces quatre derniers jours. C'est donc ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, enfin paisibles, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce septième chapitre ! Vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, il est plus court que tous les autres : non pas parce que je manquais de temps et/ou d'inspiration, mais simplement parce que j'ai mal calculé mon découpage et que je pensais que les scènes prévues dans le chapitre 7 seraient un peu moins longues. A la place, j'ai préféré couper sur quelque chose de calme, histoire de changer un peu.

Pour la suite, vous aurez droit à un chapitre centré sur Dark Swan et Frollo ! Ils auraient dû occuper une bonne partie du chapitre 7, à la place ce sera pour le Huitième. Alors, quels sont vos avis sur Dark Swan ? Comment est-elle arrivée et pourquoi ? Frollo a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec ça, ou pas ? Plus important encore, le couple CaptainSwan, en dehors de cette demande un peu impromptue dont nous reparlerons également, devra faire face à une situation pour le moins étrange... devinerez-vous laquelle ?

Sachez qu'il est très important pour moi que vous me laissiez vos avis. Je remarque que mes chapitres sont lus par un certain nombre, mais j'en ai environ 5 qui laissent un petit commentaire à la fin, ce qui est très frustrant. J'aimerais savoir ce qui plait, ce qui ne plait pas... c'est comme ça qu'on s'améliore. :) Par ailleurs, j'aime parler avec mes lecteurs, que ce soit de l'histoire ou du show (même d'autres choses, hein!), c'est toujours très agréable, alors n'hésitez plus s'il-vous-plait x) Chaque auteur prend beaucoup de temps pour écrire une histoire afin de la partager, je pense que c'est toujours, quand même, le minimum de leur donner vos avis (je ne parle pas que pour moi), non pas de passer, de lire et de revenir la semaine qui suit. Je remarque que beaucoup d'auteurs du fandom de Once Upon A Time font cette remarque, et je le constate aussi, donc je vous en fais part. ^^

En ce qui concerne le teaser, si vous le voulez, précisez-le-moi en commentaire. :)

A mercredi prochain !


	8. Chapitre 8 - Darkness is all around

**Titre:** Forever, and After

 **Auteur:** HiMaboroshi

 **Disclaimer :** Les lieux et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété d'Edward Kitsis et Adam Horrowitz et, par extension, d'ABC. Seule l'histoire présente m'appartient.

 **Brève note d'auteur :** Je voulais remercier les anonymes, pour leurs reviews ! Normalement, j'ai répondu à tous ceux qui étaient inscrits. :)

Pour ce chapitre, je suis obligée de passer la fiction en rating M… Boh, je ne vous explique pas pourquoi, vous savez ce que sont les « choses de grands » x) Cela dit, je tiens à préciser que c'est vraiment ma toute première « scène osée », dirons-nous. J'en ai lu des tas, mais je ne me suis jamais lancée. Et puis, une amie m'a dit que vous n'attendiez probablement que ça, alors j'ai essayé ! J'espère que c'est réussi.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. :')

 **Avertissements** : Spoilers du Season Finale, et de la saison 5. **CE CHAPITRE EST CLASSE M. VOUS ÊTES PRÉVENUS**.

 **Couple:** CaptainSwan, bien sûr.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 – Darkness is all around**

* * *

Lorsqu'Emma ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain matin, elle marqua une pause en se rendant compte qu'elle se trouvait de nouveau dans son lit, et pas dans le divan du salon, là où elle s'était endormie avec Killian la veille. La pièce était encore très sombre, mais la lumière parvenait à filtrer à travers les volets fermés. Elle tourna doucement la tête sur sa gauche et put observer le jeune homme allongé à ses côtés, encore profondément endormi. Elle esquissa un léger sourire en le voyant ainsi, couché sur le dos : elle pouvait admirer son profil dans la semi-obscurité, sa poitrine qui se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Ses traits étaient apaisés.

Sentant la fatigue qui embrumait encore son esprit et avisant l'heure, elle se dit qu'elle avait encore le droit de profiter du sommeil en sa compagnie. Et puis, il avait l'air si paisible, ainsi…

Faisant le moins de gestes brusques possibles et agissant silencieusement, elle se rapprocha doucement de lui jusqu'à pouvoir le toucher, et se mit sur le côté, se glissant contre son flanc. La blonde colla ensuite sa joue contre son épaule dénudée, appréciant la chaleur de sa peau et plaça sa main droite sur son torse, se sentant très confortable de la sorte.

Killian dut la sentir dans son sommeil car il bougea de façon à l'entourer du bras contre lequel elle s'était appuyée, tandis que son crochet reposait sur son ventre, comme s'il la savait proche de lui et voulait la garder ainsi. Il soupira légèrement, toujours endormi, et ne bougea plus de nouveau. Emma, quant à elle, se pelotonna contre sa poitrine, se sentant en sécurité dans les bras qui l'enserraient. C'était une sensation incroyablement rassurante…

Elle avait tout pour se rendormir… malheureusement, il semblait que son esprit n'était pas d'accord, et ça avait quelque chose de frustrant. Soupirant intérieurement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'arriverait certainement pas à replonger dans les bras de Morphée… ni dans ceux de Killian. Résignée, elle garda cependant ses paupières closes, ne lui restant plus qu'à réfléchir. Elle ne voulait surtout pas réveiller son pirate qui avait, la veille, des poches sous les yeux et l'air de ne pas avoir dormi durant ces derniers jours.

Emma allait devoir d'ailleurs songer à lui demander combien de temps elle avait disparu, puisqu'elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Tout était flou, quand elle essayait de se souvenir du temps qu'elle avait passé avec Hyde.

Décidant qu'elle penserait aux choses désagréables plus tard, comme l'arrivée de la Dark Swan ou sa captivité, elle songea plutôt à la demande de Killian, la veille au soir qui, si elle l'avait touchée mais aussi effrayée, l'avait émue. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi, lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de l'épouser, plongée dans l'instant et dans ses yeux magnifiques, et elle avait accepté. Elle ne regrettait pas mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être effrayée par la rapidité avec laquelle évoluait leur relation.

La jeune femme n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir vivre ça un jour, à dire vrai. Quand Neal l'avait faite accuser à sa place pour le vol des montres, elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais s'ouvrir à personne de la sorte, pour ne plus avoir à souffrir comme ça avait été le cas quand il l'avait quittée. Elle n'avait rien vu venir et en avait payé le prix – c'était ce qu'elle pensait à cette époque, en tout cas. Maintenant, elle se rendait bien compte que Neal avait… disons, des circonstances atténuantes.

Dans tous les cas, elle n'était pas allée très loin dans sa relation avec lui. Ca avait été différent avec Walsh : malgré le fait que tout soit basé sur un mensonge, elle avait vraiment été amoureuse de lui, mais lorsqu'il l'avait demandée en mariage… elle avait comme reculé de dix pas. C'était beaucoup trop pour elle, surtout après tout juste huit mois passés ensemble.

Et quand, finalement, elle s'était ouverte à Killian… ce fut très progressif. Elle avait du mal à se laisser aller, mais le pirate n'avait pas lâché et avait fait tomber ses murs petit à petit, respectant ses choix et ses sentiments. La relation qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui, ils l'avaient bâtie brique par brique. Les choses s'étaient simplement accélérées quand elle s'était soudainement transformée en la Ténébreuse la plus puissante qui n'ait jamais existé…

Emma frissonna à cette pensée. Repenser à cela n'était pas facile, mais ça lui semblait nécessaire pour faire le point.

Killian lui avait prouvé qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas, qu'il se battrait toujours pour elle, pour eux. Et quand il était mort, une nouvelle fois, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. Elle avait su qu'elle ne voudrait personne d'autre. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin du test des dieux pour savoir qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment, d'un amour sincère et véritable. Mais savoir qu'ils possédaient une des magies la plus puissante qui existe… c'était quand même autre chose.

Finalement, ces épousailles semblaient être la juste évolution de leur couple. Ils n'avaient rien à prouver à personne…

* * *

Killian se réveilla près d'une heure après que sa belle ait finit par sombrer dans le sommeil, plongée dans des abimes de réflexion qui n'avaient, sur la fin, plus tellement de sens. Elle était plus fatiguée qu'elle ne le sentait elle-même, et le pirate s'en doutait. Par ailleurs, elle avait vraiment peu dormi depuis qu'ils l'avaient récupérée : elle ne s'était reposée que deux heures après qu'ils l'aient ramenée, et tous deux s'étaient tardivement endormis sur le divan. Quand Killian s'était réveillé tôt le matin, la nuque un peu raide, il avait décidé de ramener Emma dans leur lit afin qu'elle bénéficie d'un lit plus confortable que lui.

Il sourit à cette pensée : cette image d'eux deux avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Pendant quatre jours, il n'avait eu de cesse de craindre pour sa vie, et pour leur fin heureuse, évidemment. Imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais la serrer contre lui… il en frissonnait.

Doucement, d'un mouvement aérien pour ne pas la réveiller, il fit glisser sa main de haut en bas sur son bras, appréciant la chaleur de sa peau qui irradiait contre son flanc, ses cheveux blonds qui caressaient son épaule… Dans la pénombre, il avait du mal à distinguer ses traits mais pouvait aisément les imaginer. D'un geste, il remonta le drap sur eux avant de déposer un baiser dans les cheveux de sa Swan. Il ne voulait même pas regarder l'heure qu'il était : il aurait voulu rester là, avec elle, pour toujours. Au moins, Killian la savait en sécurité, tout contre lui.

A ses gestes, bien que légers, Emma bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, soupirant doucement avant de se repositionner contre lui. Sa main glissa le long de son torse dénudé et elle enfouit son visage contre son épaule, avant d'entremêler ses jambes aux siennes, sous les draps.

Killian esquissa un sourire amusé en la voyant ainsi faire, comprenant qu'elle était en train de se réveiller. C'est pourquoi, de son crochet, il dégagea le visage de la blonde en repoussant tendrement les cheveux qui l'avaient recouvert avant d'embrasser son front. Il la vit sourire faiblement, les yeux toujours clos, et continua ainsi son manège, effleurant son visage par moment, se sentant tout simplement heureux de partager ce moment avec elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ouvrit ses yeux, les laissant s'habituer à l'obscurité de la pièce, avant de regarder Killian et de lui sourire d'un air fatigué.

– Bonjour, Swan, murmura-t-il simplement en se penchant de nouveau pour embrasser son front.

– Salut, répondit-elle de la même manière, appréciant le geste plus que de raison.

Ils ne dirent rien de plus, profitant des bras l'un de l'autre, se réconfortant dans la chaleur apaisante de leur homologue, avec l'envie irrésistible de se rendormir.

– Je pourrai m'habituer à ça, finit par dire Killian, d'une voix que le sommeil rendait plus rauque que d'habitude.

– A quoi ? demanda Emma en levant les yeux vers lui pour le regarder.

– A faire des trucs normaux… me réveiller à tes côtés en oubliant tout le reste…

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme se redressa légèrement en prenant appui sur son torse et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant avec lenteur pour en apprécier la douceur et la chaleur. Répondant à son baiser de la même manière, le pirate remonta son crochet jusque dans ses cheveux, jouant avec les boucles blondes qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Désireux de la sentir plus proche de lui, il fit glisser le bras sur lequel elle était couchée auparavant autour de sa taille, la serrant contre son torse et la faisant ainsi soupirer de plaisir.

Emma, qui souhaitait aussi approfondir ce moment, comme ils avaient rarement l'occasion d'avoir du temps pour eux et après tout ce qui s'était passé, parcourut la poitrine de Killian avec sa main en un mouvement aérien avant de la glisser dans son cou pour caresser ses cheveux d'ébène. Être ainsi couchée contre lui, à l'embrasser, la faisait se sentir comme si elle était parfaitement à sa place. Comme si elle était chez elle.

Ils se séparèrent à peine pendant un instant, les yeux mi-clos, leurs nez se touchant et leur souffle caressant le visage de l'autre, se regardant simplement, un sourire bienheureux dessiné sur leurs visages.

Et puis, d'un geste vif de la hanche, Killian la renversa sur le dos et se plaça au-dessus d'elle avec un sourire carnassier. C'est ainsi qu'un simple baiser se transforma en quelque chose de bien plus langoureux…

– Tu fais mal de me provoquer de la sorte, dit-il en la regardant d'un air fiévreux.

– Qui t'a dit que je ne faisais pas exprès ? répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire joueur.

Il n'attendit rien de plus et fondit sur ses lèvres en un baiser passionné. Leurs souffles s'entremêlaient et leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre, sans jamais se lâcher, profitant simplement de la pleine présence de l'autre. Ils s'amusaient de leurs frissons, se redécouvraient comme si c'était la première fois.

Killian décolla ensuite ses lèvres de la blonde sans pour autant la lâcher, les faisant glisser le long de sa mâchoire, descendant jusque dans son cou, la faisant se courber légèrement en arrière pour lui donner plus d'accès. De sa main, il caressa son ventre avant de descendre plus bas, toujours plus bas, jusqu'à son genou qu'il fit remonter de manière à ce que sa jambe soit repliée contre lui, accentuant le contact.

Emma avait chaud, elle avait l'impression que son corps entier se consumait tant le désir l'emportait. Il avait ce don pour la transporter dès qu'il la touchait de la sorte, elle ne savait alors plus lui résister. Son souffle était erratique et, les yeux clos, elle savourait chacune de ses caresses, chacun de ses baisers qui couraient dans son cou jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine, encore recouverte par son t-shirt.

Cela n'arrêta en rien le pirate qui, passant son crochet dans le bas de son dos pour la faire se relever, lui enleva le vêtement rapidement, avec l'aide d'une Emma qui ne répondait plus de rien. Ainsi mise à nue devant lui, elle frissonna en voyant le regard empli de désir que lui adressait Killian en la regardant comme si elle était ce qu'il avait vu de plus beau en ce monde.

– Tu es magnifique, Swan…, murmura-t-il pour confirmer ce qu'on lisait sur son visage, d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle, tout contre lui, mais la chaleur qui irradiait de leurs corps ne pouvait que le rassurer. Emma soupira contre ses lèvres, et se sentit s'embraser un peu plus quand le torse du jeune homme rencontra sa poitrine, leurs respirations se heurtant.

Reprenant où il s'était arrêté, le pirate fit courir ses lèvres le long de son cou, y déposant des baisers humides qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer le plaisir que ressentait la blonde, ne s'arrêtant qu'à son nombril, laissant derrière lui une trace de baisers brûlants. Il releva ensuite les yeux vers elle, son menton posé sur son ventre alors qu'il se retenait avec ses bras sur le matelas pour ne pas peser sur elle, le drap pâle recouvrant son dos.

Emma n'aurait su résister à une vision pareille : ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur le front, ébouriffés, son regard assombri par le désir qui enflammait ses reins, auréolé de la blancheur de la chambre. Il ressemblait à un éphèbe… un éphèbe particulièrement désirable.

D'un geste vif, n'y tenant plus, elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de courber l'échine quand Killian descendit encore plus bas, ravivant le feu qui lui brûlait le ventre. Les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte, elle ne pouvait que s'abandonner à lui, à ses lèvres et à sa main qui, posée sur sa hanche, la maintenait contre lui.

Elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à ses mains qui la consumaient, à son souffle sur sa peau et aux mille sensations qu'il lui procurait. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui, qui remontait jusqu'à elle pour relever son visage vers lui, plongeant son regard sombre dans le sien, sûrement similaire, ses cheveux lui tombant sur le front. D'un geste tendre, il caressa son visage avant de l'embrasser avec langueur et sensualité, leurs lèvres se mouvant d'un même ensemble tandis que leurs corps se joignaient d'un commun accord, leur procurant des frissons des plus agréables.

Leurs lèvres séparées d'à peine quelques centimètres, ils se regardaient fixement, avec tous deux la même envie dans le regard, le même désir, alors qu'il se mouvait lentement contre elle, les faisant gémir en même temps. Ils ne purent résister à l'envie irrépressible de fermer les yeux, appréciant l'instant plus que tout.

Plus rien n'existait à par eux, les sensations qui les brûlaient, ce feu dévorant qui les consumait de l'intérieur. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Appuyé contre Emma, son torse contre sa poitrine, le souffle court et le pouls rapide, Killian nicha son visage dans le creux de son cou, le parsemant de baisers tandis que ses gémissements l'emmenaient plus loin, toujours plus loin, dans un lieu qu'eux seuls connaissaient. Ils étaient comme en parfaite symbiose, entendant tout de l'autre : leurs cœurs qui battaient à vive allure, leurs souffles erratiques et leurs corps qui se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver.

C'était comme voyager. Les sensations étaient décuplées, leur envoyant des décharges électriques aussi douces qu'enivrantes. Ils ne pouvaient plus arrêter de se toucher, de s'embrasser, avec ardeur et langueur, murmurant leurs prénoms dans une litanie sans fin.

Et leur voyage les menait haut, si haut qu'on ne pouvait l'apercevoir depuis le sol. Chaque mouvement les faisait accéder à cette sorte de paradis secret, si convoité, jusqu'à l'apothéose, l'accession à un plaisir incommensurable, avant que l'extase les cueille au plus haut point qui soit.

Ils avaient été consumés vivant, brûlés vifs. Il n'y avait plus d'enveloppe charnelle, seuls leurs esprits demeuraient, désespérément enlacés, tandis que leurs cœurs s'apaisaient peu à peu, que leurs souffles s'entrelaçaient doucement, avec amour et passion.

Tous deux allongés, leurs membres entremêlés, Killian n'osait pas bouger, son visage encore enfoui dans le cou d'Emma, dont la poitrine se soulevait de manière saccadée, peinant à se calmer, tandis que la jeune femme caressait son cou avec lenteur, les yeux toujours clos, appréciant simplement l'instant intime qu'ils venaient de partager.

Après qu'ils se soient tous deux calmés, plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, Killian se redressa sur ses bras et se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser lentement, presque paresseusement, et Emma lui sourit quand il se détacha, plongeant son regard dans le sien, une main toujours dans ses cheveux.

– Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

– Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin, comme amusé par quelque chose, un peu charmeur.

Elle esquissa un sourire amusé avant de l'inciter à se rallonger. Il se mit donc contre elle, un bras barrant son ventre, la maintenant contre lui, et rabattit le drap sur eux avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le creux de son cou, rasséréné par sa poitrine qui se soulevait doucement.

* * *

De très longues minutes plus tard, ils n'avaient pas vraiment bougé, à part qu'Emma s'était retournée sur le côté, collant son front à celui de Killian qui avait glissé une main sur sa joue.

– Tu m'as tellement manqué, Emma, j'ai cru devenir fou, chuchota-t-il au bout d'un temps, les yeux fermés, un air torturé sur le visage.

La jeune femme, si elle fut surprise par sa soudaine confession, n'en montra rien et préféra lisser ses traits avec son doigt, voulant effacer les traces de sa souffrance. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler, elle savait ce qu'il ressentait et rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne saurait l'apaiser autant que le temps le ferait. A la place, elle se contenta de lui caresser doucement le bras, effectuant un geste de va-et-vient, comme pour lui dire qu'elle était là, avec lui, et qu'elle ne partirait plus.

Il finit par rouvrir les yeux, plongeant son regard océan dans le sien, si vert.

– J'ai cru qu'on ne te retrouverait jamais… on avait tout essayé, et on ne te retrouvait pas…

– Combien de temps j'ai été… absente ? demanda-t-elle doucement en fronçant les sourcils.

A l'entendre parler, elle avait l'impression que ça avait duré plusieurs longs jours. Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qui avait passé, cependant, lorsqu'elle était enfermée dans cette cellule.

– Quatre jours, souffla-t-il. Quatre longs jours pendant lesquels j'ai désespéré de te retrouver. Chaque minute qui passait, chaque _seconde_ j'ai craint qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose d'horrible. Je sais de quoi Hyde est capable, je l'aurais tué moi-même si j'en avais eu l'occasion.

Sa mâchoire s'était serrée et il ne la regardait plus, perdu dans les méandres de la vengeance. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, le tuer avec toute la souffrance qui l'avait étreint ces derniers jours. Personne n'était autorisé à faire du mal à Emma. Personne.

– Calme-toi, murmura cette dernière en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens, serrés en un poing. On trouvera un moyen de renvoyer ce Hyde d'où il vient et de l'empêcher de nuire à nouveau. Et puis, je lui dois un bon poing dans la figure, moi aussi, plaisanta-t-elle pour le dérider.

Il esquissa un petit sourire à sa dernière remarque, un peu rasséréné. Il culpabilisait un peu de se montrer si faible face à elle : c'était Emma qui avait été séquestrée, pas lui ! Elle devait se sentir mal, et lui ne savait que se plaindre. C'était lui qui devait la protéger, la rassurer. Mais il savait aussi que la jeune n'était pas du genre à se faire plaindre et à se laisser protéger. Cependant, il allait falloir que cela change, il y veillerait.

Au fond, Emma était touchée de voir comme il était prêt à tout pour la protéger. Elle se sentait de la même manière, prête à tout pour lui. Ils avaient tous deux traversé l'Enfer pour être ensemble. Même la mort ne pourrait les séparer, elle en avait l'intime conviction. C'était, selon elle, une des forces de leur couple, autant que leur faiblesse : ils se sauveraient toujours l'un et l'autre. Ils avaient réussi à prouver que, quoi qu'il arrive, ils revenaient toujours l'un vers l'autre.

Elle pouvait percevoir la peur qui l'étreignait et le consumait lentement. Elle avait la même. Mais elle était désormais persuadée qu'ils étaient liés à jamais et qu'après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils allaient avoir un peu de répit. Elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que ce soit le cas, en tout cas. Il allait falloir qu'ils apprennent tous les deux à vivre avec cette sourde angoisse.

Elle comprenait que l'épouser, peut-être, pourrait l'aider à endiguer la peur de la perdre. C'était moins magique que psychologique, finalement. Emma savait que Killian l'aimait plus que tout, plus que sa propre vie, et l'épouser serait un moyen de sceller leur amour sur le papier, mais aussi de le rassurer. Ils seraient liés de manière concrète.

– Je ne veux pas d'un mariage en grande pompe avec les petits oiseaux, décréta-t-elle, suivant le fil de ses pensées, bien décidée à le faire sourire un peu. Mais pour ça, il faudrait qu'on ne dise rien à ma mère, parce que tu la connais, elle va vouloir nous organiser tout ça de manière _ultra_ cérémonieuse, grimaça la blonde en cherchant son regard.

Il leva vers elle un regard interrogateur, ayant du mal à comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

– Tu sais, on n'est pas obligés de se marier tout de suite, Emma, je –

– C'est ce que je veux, le coupa-t-elle en posant un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent alors en un sourire tellement heureux qu'elle se sentit littéralement fondre et, n'y tenant plus, il la retourna de nouveau sur le matelas pour l'embrasser avec fougue, au comble de la joie.

– On va aller se marier à Las Vegas, rit-elle après qu'il l'ait lâchée, se positionnant juste au-dessus d'elle.

– Las-quoi ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, ne comprenant pas la référence.

– C'est une ville où tu peux te marier en cinq minutes, même pas besoin de descendre de voiture !

– Oh, euh, c'est ce que tu veux faire ? hésita-t-il en la regardant avec prudence.

Malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer une belle cérémonie. Il n'avait pas besoin que ce soit grandiose et majestueux : ce n'était ni son genre, ni le genre d'Emma. Il imaginait plutôt quelque chose de sobre, mais de traditionnel. Cependant, il avait peur de la brusquer : quand il lui avait demandé de l'épouser, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi et n'avait pensé qu'à lui et à l'angoisse qui lui mangeait l'estomac, et il avait été étonné qu'elle accepte.

Néanmoins, il avait toujours peur qu'elle prenne finalement conscience de l'engagement que cela supposait et qu'elle s'enfuie en courant, ou se mette à le fuir, lui. Il ne voulait donc pas la pousser à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne désirait pas.

Or, il s'avérait que lui était un peu vieux-jeu, comme elle aimait le lui rappeler, et n'imaginait pas le mariage comme quelque chose à prendre à la légère mais comme un jour où ils scelleraient leur amour…

Voilà qui sonnait très mielleux et romantique.

Il en avait eu envie, quand il était avec Milah. Mais à l'époque, ils naviguaient sur les flots, heureux de la manière dont ils vivaient, et il n'y avait pas réfléchi davantage. Aujourd'hui, c'était un peu différent.

– Je disais ça pour rire, Killian, sourit-elle en voyant son trouble. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'on va faire, je n'y ai jamais réfléchi, tu sais…

– Je sais, répondit-il d'un air sérieux. Et je sais aussi ce que ça implique, pour toi, et je ne veux pas te forcer la main…

– Hé, je ne partirai pas en courant… Je veux être avec toi, et vivre pleinement, en-dehors des dangers qui rôdent à Storybrooke. On peut avoir cette vie, et je me battrai pour ça.

Elle avait volontairement répété les mots qu'il avait lui-même prononcés, lorsqu'ils étaient à Camelot et qu'elle doutait qu'ils puissent avoir une vie parfaite à Storybrooke. Elle se rappelait aussi de ce qu'il lui avait dit, une autre fois, à savoir qu'il y aurait toujours une crise, dans cette ville, et qu'il fallait qu'elle apprenne à vivre en dépit de ceux-ci. C'était ce qu'elle comptait faire.

Il dut comprendre ses intentions car il esquissa un merveilleux sourire avant de se rallonger sur le côté.

Cette femme le rendait dingue.

* * *

La sonnette retentit dans la maison.

Ils se trouvaient tous deux, sur l'insistance de Killian, assis au comptoir de la cuisine, en train de boire respectivement une tasse de café et de chocolat chaud saupoudré de cannelle. Et ils étaient habillés, bien sûr – et heureusement.

Emma se tourna vers l'entrée quand elle entendit ça, avant d'interroger le pirate du regard : attendaient-ils quelqu'un ?

– J'ai promis à tes parents de les prévenir quand tu irais mieux, expliqua-t-il. Ils étaient très inquiets pour toi. Regina et Henry devraient aussi être là.

Reconnaissante, la jeune femme déposa un baiser aérien sur sa joue avant de poser sa tasse dans l'évier et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir que sa mère la prit dans ses bras, vite rejointe par David et Henry, qui l'enlacèrent d'un même ensemble à l'en étouffer.

Mais elle était toute aussi soulagée qu'eux de les voir ici, qu'ils l'aient retrouvée. C'est pourquoi elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère, serra Henry contre elle avec son bras libre et apprécia la main de son père dans ses cheveux. Quand ils se séparèrent, Snow la regarda de haut en bas, n'arrivant pas à la lâcher, inspectant qu'elle aille bien.

Elle était toujours un peu pâle, mais se remettrait bien vite. Sa nuit l'avait reposée un minimum, bien qu'elle devrait sûrement se ménager un peu.

– Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda David en la regardant avec inquiétude.

– Je vais mieux, je me suis bien reposée, cette nuit, ne vous inquiétez pas, leur sourit-elle d'un air solennel.

Mais ses parents n'eurent pas l'air convaincu et elle se dit qu'à eux aussi, il leur faudrait du temps avant qu'ils cessent de se faire du souci pour elle, bien qu'elle comprenne leur comportement.

Regina, qui était restée en retrait et observait la scène d'un air totalement désintéressé, hocha la tête dans sa direction quand Emma la regarda pour la remercier du regard. La voir rappela à la blonde ce qui s'était passé durant sa captivité, notamment le retour de la Méchante Reine et l'apparition de la Dark Swan, dont ils allaient devoir parler.

– Il faut que je vous parle de certains trucs qui se sont passés pendant ces quatre jours, soupira-t-elle en les regardant avec appréhension.

Elle craignait de se souvenir, mais savait que c'était inévitable s'ils voulaient régler les derniers problèmes qui se posaient à eux.

– Nous aussi, approuva Snow d'un air grave.

Entre temps, Killian avait fini son café et était revenu vers eux, se postant à côté d'elle, la toisant avec une pointe d'incertitude. Il craignait ce qu'il allait entendre.

D'un même ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et prirent place dans les différents canapés et fauteuils qui trônaient. La table renversée avait été rangée par Hook pendant qu'Emma dormait, la veille.

Ainsi, cette dernière était assise à côté de lui dans un petit divan, faisant face à ses parents, Henry et Regina, qui se tenait debout derrière un des fauteuils à dossier haut.

– En fait, je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, commença la blonde en fronçant les sourcils, ramenant ses jambes sous elle pour plus à l'aise.

– Tu as disparu pendant qu'on se battait contre les Gardiens, dit Snow d'un air grave, ayant du mal à se souvenir du sentiment d'impuissance qui s'était alors abattu sur elle à ce moment-là. David entoura ses épaules de son bras pour la soutenir.

– Je me rappelle de ça… et puis, après ça, c'est le flou, je me souviens uniquement qu'on m'a tirée en arrière, et on m'a sûrement endormie avec du chloroforme…

– Du quoi ? tiqua Killian en regardant les autres.

– C'est un gaz, une sorte de drogue qui servait autrefois à anesthésier. Ça endort, mais à haute dose, c'est mortel, expliqua Regina en le regardant brièvement.

Le pirate hocha la tête, tentant de contenir la colère qui l'envahissait en entendant cela. Savoir ce qu'Emma avait subi le mettait hors de lui.

– Ensuite, je ne sais plus vraiment…, réfléchit la jeune femme en secouant la tête, essayant de se rafraîchir la mémoire, en vain.

– On t'a cherchée pendant ces quatre jours, mais Hyde avait effacé toutes les traces qui auraient pu nous aider ! déplora David, se souvenant avec exactitude combien il avait été désespéré.

– Il est bien plus intelligent qu'on a pu le croire… pire que ça, il n'est pas seul, fit Emma en tournant la tête vers Regina, appréhendant sa réaction.

– La Méchante Reine, répondit-elle, déjà au courant.

Emma parut étonnée de savoir qu'elle était au courant, et se sentit horriblement triste pour elle, tant la nouvelle était difficile à entendre. Elle qui croyait s'être débarrassée de son double maléfique !

– Regina, je suis –

– Inutile d'être désolée, Emma, la coupa la Reine. J'aurais dû me douter que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile, marmonna-t-elle.

– Il y a autre chose, hésita la blonde après avoir acquiescé, en se mordant la lèvre.

– Quoi donc ?

– Il semble qu'il n'y ait pas que la Méchante Reine qui soit de retour... Dark Emma l'est aussi.

– QUOI ?

Ils avaient tous parlé en même temps, totalement hébétés, et la regardaient comme si elle avait dit la chose la plus incongrue qui soit – et c'était sûrement le cas.

– Je l'ai vue, hier soir, quand je me suis réveillée, elle était dans la chambre…

– Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? demanda Killian, complètement interloqué.

– Je n'avais pas envie de t'inquiéter !

Le pirate secoua la tête, s'abstenant de commenter. Il savait qu'avec Emma, ça ne servait à rien de tergiverser sur ce point. Inutile de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour s'inquiéter à son propos.

– Mais c'est… enfin, c'est impossible ! s'exclama Snow en se levant. Comment aurait-elle pu apparaître ?

Emma la regarda un moment, les yeux perdus dans le vague, semblant comprendre… A vrai dire, elle y avait déjà pensé, à ce moment-là, mais n'avait pas voulu croire que ça puisse être possible. Mais, et si c'était cela ?

– Hyde, souffla-t-elle en se redressant, commençant à faire les cent pas dans le salon, sous les regards des autres.

– Hyde ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec ça ? demanda David, posant la question que tout le monde se posait.

– Il m'a injecté une sorte de sérum, quand j'étais là-bas, mais… ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que ça ne s'est pas passé comme quand tu l'as fait, Regina : j'ai eu l'impression que ça avait duré des heures, et c'était atrocement douloureux, je veux dire, on aurait dit qu'on m'avait littéralement jetée dans un bain d'acide !

Personne ne répondit à cela, cherchant ce que cela signifiait. Le retour de Dark Swan, quelle que soit la raison, était une mauvaise chose en soi. Ce qui restait inexplicable, c'était le fait que ce soit Hyde qui, hypothétiquement, l'aurait ramenée. Pourquoi en avait-il besoin ?

– C'est sûrement elle qui m'a libérée, murmura Emma, réfléchissant toujours. J'ai eu cette sensation bizarre que je la connaissais, seule sa magie était… étrange…

– Si c'était vraiment elle, répondit Regina, ce n'est pas étonnant : elle est forcément celle que tu étais quand on t'a transformée en Ténébreuse.

Killian leva un regard inquiet vers la blonde, inquiet quant à ce que ces souvenirs pourraient raviver en elle.

– Je…, commença Emma avant de s'arrêter, toute à sa réflexion. C'est possible, mais je n'étais pas vraiment _mauvaise_ , à ce moment-là, j'étais surtout… égoïste, je ne faisais confiance à personne. J'étais juste libérée de toute morale, je n'avais pas de scrupules pour arriver à mes fins parce que j'étais persuadée que ce que je faisais était bien…

– Alors cette Emma-là est peut-être pire, répondit David sombrement.

Personne ne dit rien de plus, mais ils avaient tous la même idée : quoi qu'il se passe, c'était forcément mauvais.

– On doit parler à Frollo et à Jekyll, décréta Regina. Eux seuls peuvent nous aider.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre 8, que je poste très tard, je suis très très désolée ! J'ai dépassé le délai de dix minutes x)

Alors, je sais. J'avais dit que ce chapitre serait centré sur Dark Swan et Frollo, mais finalement ce sera pour le prochain. J'ai trouvé important d'un peu développer la relation de Killian et Emma, parce qu'il m'a été fait remarquer que les lecteurs n'attendaient que cela... Bon... Je vous avoue que j'ai un peu la pression, parce que je n'ai jamais écrit ce genre de truc auparavant, donc voilà, je ne sais pas si c'est réussi. J'espère que oui, j'attends de toute façon vos commentaires avisés, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais !

On plongera un peu plus au coeur de l'action, dans le prochain chapitre, puisque, vous l'avez vu, des questions se posent, et il est temps de répondre à certaines. Vous aurez droit, en prime, à une "petite" confrontation entre la Méchante Reine et Emma... quelle Emma, je vous laisserai le découvrir, ahah.

Voilà, fini le repos pour nos protagonistes ! Il est temps de passer à l'action !

 ** _Quelques remarques ? :)_ **

A la semaine prochaine !


	9. Chapitre 9 - Me, myself and I

**Titre :** Forever, and After

 **Auteur :** HiMaboroshi

 **Disclaimer :** Les lieux et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété d'Edward Kitsis et Adam Horrowitz et, par extension, d'ABC. Seule l'histoire présente m'appartient.

 **Brève note d'auteur :** Je veux encore une fois remercier les quelques lecteurs qui continuent, encore et encore, à me laisser des reviews, des avis et des conseils sur chaque chapitre. Ça m'aide beaucoup à continuer à écrire, alors merci.

Pour ce chapitre, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, nous allons nous plonger un peu plus dans l'action. J'espère que cela vous plaira, en ces jours plutôt sombres…

 **Avertissements :** Spoilers du Season Finale, et de la saison 5.

 **Couple :** CaptainSwan, bien sûr.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 – Me, myself and I**

* * *

Les mains engoncées dans son long manteau noir, la tête basse, elle avançait lentement sur le chemin mousseux qui menait au cimetière. Elle ne regardait pas son environnement mais savait exactement où elle se dirigeait. Et plus elle avançait, plus Regina sentait son cœur s'alourdir tant la peine qui la consumait était grande.

Elle avait toujours eu du mal à se recueillir sur les tombes. Elle allait sur celle de Daniel le jour de l'anniversaire de sa mort uniquement, mais n'était pas capable de plus. Elle n'avait jamais compris ce qui poussait les gens à rester devant une stèle de marbre froide, à regarder ce qui ne serait jamais plus. C'était s'infliger un sort terrible que d'attendre quelque chose qui ne viendrait pas.

Elle n'avait jamais compris jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à ce que Robin…

Regina soupira intérieurement. C'était tellement difficile de se rendre dans cet endroit sordide, mais elle sentait que c'était le seul moyen d'être encore le plus proche de lui. C'était d'un ridicule à pleurer et honnêtement, elle aurait déjà fait demi-tour si sa raison avait remporté le combat contre ses stupides émotions.

Elle dut relever la tête quand elle arriva devant la tombe, où la terre était encore fraiche d'avoir été remuée. Des fleurs jonchaient le sol, ainsi que quelques mots, gravés dans la pierre. Elle n'osa même pas les lire : son chagrin obstruait déjà sa gorge. Elle avait beau tout faire pour ne pas y penser, la mort l'emportait toujours. Seule la disparition d'Emma avait réussi à l'occuper suffisamment pour qu'elle ne s'attarde pas sur Robin, mais ils avaient retrouvé la jeune femme la veille, et elle était de nouveau confrontée à ses démons.

Regina ferma brièvement les yeux pour tenter de maîtriser sa colère et sa tristesse. Elle était en colère, oui, contre le Sort qui semblait décidé à s'acharner sur elle. Qui d'autre allait-elle perdre, désormais, _qui_? Elle avait mis près d'un demi-siècle pour se remettre de la mort de Daniel, et alors qu'elle était enfin passée à autre chose, qu'elle avait étouffé sa vengeance pour s'ouvrir de nouveau à l'amour, on lui enlevait son bonheur, encore.

Toute sa vie n'était qu'un cycle infernal. Elle se battait contre une entité bien trop puissante pour elle. Elle était dépassée, tout simplement. Regina avait fait le Mal pour obtenir son bonheur, en vain, puis elle s'était rangée vers le Bien, toujours aussi vainement. Etait-elle condamnée à une vie de souffrance ? Ne serait-elle jamais plus heureuse ?

Elle était plongée dans ses funestes pensées quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle. La brune ferma lentement les yeux, profondément agacée : qui venait encore la déranger ?

Elle se retourna donc, prête à incendier l'individu qui se permettait un tel affront, mais ses remarques acerbes se perdirent sur le bout de sa langue quand elle vit que ce n'était autre qu'Emma, emmitouflée dans un manteau épais, sa longue écharpe en laine rouge volant derrière elle, perdue dans ses cheveux blonds.

\- Emma, marmonna Regina en guise de salutation avant de se retourner vers la tombe, peu décidée à faire la conversation.

\- Salut, souffla la blonde en se postant à côté d'elle, enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau.

Elle ne dit pas un mot de plus. Toutes deux étaient plongées dans leurs pensées, le regard rivé sur les roses rouges qui parsemaient la terre.

Emma n'avait pas eu l'intention de parler avec Regina, lorsqu'elle s'était décidée à venir ici. Elle était un peu déconcertée de la voir là : elle ne pensait pas que son amie était du genre à pleurer sur la tombe de quelqu'un. Mais, à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas non plus son genre à elle. Emma ne pouvait juger la relation que Regina entretenait avec Robin.

Si la blonde était venue se recueillir sur sa tombe, c'était parce qu'inexplicablement, elle en avait ressenti le besoin. Elle ne pouvait se défaire de la sensation que tout était de sa faute. Après tout, si Hadès était arrivé à Storybrooke, c'était à cause d'elle. Elle avait dépassé les regrets, par rapport à Hook – elle l'aimait bien trop – mais ça n'effaçait pas sa culpabilité. D'autant que ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait : une année plus tôt, c'était elle qui avait ramené Marian du passé et détruit le bonheur de Regina.

Ainsi, épaule contre épaule, elles communiaient ensemble, presque religieusement, leur regard baissé sur le sol. Elles avaient toutes les deux un certain poids de culpabilité à porter.

\- Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça, murmura finalement Emma.

\- Je sais. Moi non plus, répondit Regina, ne détournant pas son regard.

\- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit qui –

\- Il n'y a _rien_ à faire, Emma, la coupa la Reine. J'ai l'habitude de souffrir et de voir les autres heureux, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix amère, ses lèvres se tordant en une grimace.

Ces mots firent mal à la Sauveuse, augmentant son sentiment de culpabilité. Elle se sentait impuissante face à la souffrance de son amie, un peu dépassée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se sentir inutile, et détestait le fait qu'elle ne puisse rien faire de plus, alors que c'était entièrement sa faute.

Emma ferma brièvement les yeux pour contenir son ressenti et soupira discrètement.

\- Merci. De m'avoir sauvée, dit-elle après un moment de silence gêné, avec la volonté de changer de sujet.

Regina ne répondit pas, mais Emma savait qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins. Leur relation avait atteint un point auquel elles se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de l'exprimer par des mots.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? pour le retour de la Méchante Reine, demanda Emma en tournant la tête vers elle.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, soupira Regina en la regardant aussi, les lèvres pincées.

\- Je ne comprends rien de ce qui se passe… D'abord on croit que tu as éliminé la Méchante Reine, et la voilà de retour et en pleine forme… Sans compter l'apparition de mon double Ténébreux…

\- J'aurais dû me douter que ça ne serait pas aussi facile de me débarrasser d'elle, répliqua la brune. Il faut vraiment que nous parlions avec le Dr. Jekyll… Je crois qu'il n'y a que lui qui puisse nous informer et nous aider.

Emma acquiesça, avant que le silence ne s'installe de nouveau. Elles restèrent ainsi un court instant, avant que Regina n'abrège cette rencontre imprévue, n'ayant décidément pas le cœur à rester devant cette stèle en compagnie de la Sauveuse toute à sa culpabilité. Elle avait assez de la sienne, elle ne pouvait en plus supporter celle – inutile – des autres.

La jeune femme se retrouva ainsi seule devant la tombe de Robin, très mitigée quant à cette entrevue. Elle ne souhaitait pas que sa relation avec Regina soit ternie, mais il semblait que c'était inévitable – jusqu'à ce qu'elles surmontent toutes deux ce cruel décès. Elle soupira légèrement, se rendant compte de la difficulté de la chose, mais elle se battrait pour préserver leur amitié. Et elle savait que c'était aussi le cas de Regina : elles avaient déjà surmonté bien des choses auparavant, et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière.

Jetant un dernier regard à la stèle de marbre, elle se détourna, et déambula dans le cimetière d'un pas funeste, perdue dans ses pensées, toutes plus vagues et dénuées de sens que les autres. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle se dirigea vers une tombe qui n'avait plus lieu d'être : celle de Killian.

Les sourcils froncés, elle se demanda ce qu'il convenait de faire, avant de décider qu'il était peut-être temps de la détruire. Elle n'y avait plus pensé depuis le retour du pirate, malgré la peur qui l'avait rongée pendant un petit moment. La présence de cette pierre marbrée en ce lieu était désormais inutile, et Emma n'avait plus envie de se souvenir des moments horribles qu'elle avait dû surmonter quand elle avait laissé Hook dans le souterrain de l'Underworld.

Elle mit ses mains en avant, se concentrant sur le flux magique qui circulait dans ses veines. Un premier rayon effaça « Killian Jones » de la stèle, et elle baissa les bras avec un petit soupir. Rien que ce fait la soulageait infiniment. C'était comme la fin d'un cauchemar…

Emma sursauta quand elle sentit une main se poser avec légèreté dans le creux de ses reins. Quand elle tourna la tête, elle vit que c'était Killian, qui arborait le petit sourire amusé qui le caractérisait.

\- Qui viens-tu pleurer, Swan ? demanda-t-il en regardant la tombe dépourvue de nom.

En vérité, il avait bien compris qu'il s'agissait de la sienne. Il l'avait noté à la flasque en argent qui était déposée près des fleurs, sur la terre remuée. Mais il craignait la réaction d'Emma, notamment parce qu'il avait un peu de mal à saisir son état d'esprit.

\- Personne, lui sourit-elle avant de briser la stèle en des milliers de particules qui s'évaporèrent dans les airs, d'un simple mouvement de la main.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il malgré tout, la connaissant, elle et ses murs.

\- Ça va.

Jetant un dernier regard à l'endroit, elle passa un bras autour de la taille de Killian tandis que le pirate entourait ses épaules, avant de quitter ce cimetière ensemble, un peu plus apaisés.

Une page était tournée.

* * *

\- Emma, comment tu te sens ? demanda Snow en prenant sa fille par les épaules, la regardant de haut en bas avec un air inquiet.

La jeune femme hocha positivement la tête vers elle en souriant, afin de la rassurer. Elle prenait peu à peu la mesure de ce qui s'était passé et comprenait l'inquiétude presque paranoïaque de sa famille, qui n'avait de cesse de lui jeter des coups d'œil, comme si elle allait s'évaporer sans qu'ils n'y crient gare… ce qui, en soi, était déjà arrivé. C'était relativement compréhensible.

Ainsi, de retour du cimetière, Killian et Emma venaient d'arriver chez les Charming après avoir passé un long moment à se promener le long du port, « pour se ressourcer », avait expliqué le pirate avec un sourire espiègle, arrachant un rire à sa compagne, qui n'avait aucune raison de refuser. Ils avaient, de fait, profité du son des vagues qui déferlaient au loin, et des embruns de l'océan qui apaisaient leur cœur.

Emma avait eu besoin de ce moment de calme, après ce qu'elle avait vécu, et il en était de même pour Hook, qui pouvait enfin souffler depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé sa Swan. La savoir là, tout contre lui, le rassurait pleinement. Ils avaient été séparés trop de fois.

Alors que la jeune femme discutait avec sa mère, toutes deux profitant d'un des rares moments pendant lesquels elles pouvaient se retrouver, Killian rejoignit David à la mezzanine, occupé à trier des cartons remplis de documents, provenant certainement des archives de la mairie. Il lui proposa de l'aider, ce que le Prince accepta volontiers.

\- Comment est Emma ? demanda finalement David, après un petit moment de silence apaisé.

\- Mieux qu'hier. Elle a pu se reposer, et j'essaie de la ménager du mieux que je peux, mais tu la connais…

Killian eut un sourire en coin quand il dit cela, et David l'imita. Ils savaient très bien que la jeune femme était incapable de ne rien faire, elle avait toujours besoin d'agir.

\- Elle se remet ?

\- On n'en a pas vraiment parlé… je n'ose pas aborder le sujet avec elle.

David hocha la tête. Le silence s'installa de nouveau, mais ce n'était pas un silence gêné, ils étaient tous deux occupés et n'avaient pas la nécessité de se parler. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose qui tracassait Killian, et il pensait de plus en plus que David était la personne à qui il devait en parler.

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question, camarade ? demanda-t-il finalement, hésitant, arrêtant ce qu'il était en train de faire.

\- Mh ?

\- Comment est-ce que tu as fait… pour avoir cette certitude que vous ne serez jamais séparés, Snow et toi ? Pour ne plus être _effrayé_ à l'idée de la perdre ?

Il détestait s'ouvrir de la sorte, mais se dit que David savait de quoi il parlait. Il était sûrement le mieux placé pour comprendre.

Ce dernier suspendit aussi son geste, et le regarda, un peu surpris par la question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Il n'aurait pas pensé que le pirate veuille se confier de la sorte, ça n'était pas son genre. De plus, ils ne s'appréciaient pas depuis longtemps, bien que David considérât qu'il faisait désormais partie de leur famille – il avait assez prouvé sa valeur et son sérieux.

Cela dit, comme le pensait effectivement Killian, il comprenait parfaitement ce que le pirate ressentait. Il connaissait cette peur dévorante, celle qui ne s'estompait qu'avec le temps.

\- A vrai dire… je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement David, après réflexion, les sourcils froncés. Je crois qu'on a toujours peur de perdre les gens qu'on aime, mais on apprend à vivre avec ça. J'ai conscience que tu as aussi vécu des moments difficiles, quand tu as perdu ton frère, Milah… ça ne donne pas confiance en l'avenir. Alors, si tu n'as pas confiance en l'avenir, aie confiance en l'amour, en ce qui vous unit. Cette… crainte, elle ne s'en va jamais… elle est sans cesse ravivée par les évènements. Tu fais juste de ton mieux pour la protéger, mais tu ne peux pas l'enfermer dans une bulle, sourit-il. Snow et Emma sont des battantes, elles sont fortes et passionnées. C'est en ça que tu dois croire.

Killian avait eu raison de se confier au père de la femme qu'il aimait : il avait compris mieux que quiconque, parce qu'il vivait la même situation. Et Hook avait besoin d'être rassuré, en un sens, pour faire taire cette terrible peur qui lui dévorait l'estomac constamment. Sa tirade le réchauffait, l'apaisait également.

Il hocha la tête dans sa direction, à quoi David répondit par un sourire compréhensif.

Tous deux descendirent ensuite et s'installèrent dans le salon, Emma profitant d'une tasse de chocolat chaud servi par sa mère. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jekyll, Henry et Regina arrivèrent à l'appartement et les rejoignirent.

\- Je suis content de voir que vous allez bien, commença maladroitement Jekyll en regardant Emma, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, complètement gêné. Je suis désolé qu'Edward vous pose autant de problèmes, maintenant que nous sommes séparés, je ne maîtrise absolument rien…

\- Il y a un autre problème, répondit Regina alors que son amie ouvrait la bouche pour répondre : non seulement la Méchante Reine est en vie, comme vous le savez, mais le double d'Emma est aussi apparu.

Le Docteur ne sut que répondre à cela. Hébété, il regardait les deux jeunes femmes, réalisant combien la situation se compliquait davantage. Il comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait réellement.

\- Ça veut dire que Hyde n'est pas parti de notre monde les mains vides, souffla-t-il, son regard perdu dans le vide.

\- Comment ça ? demanda David, ses coudes placés sur ses genoux et les sourcils froncés.

\- Il a dupliqué le sérum, répondit Emma d'une voix blanche en regardant le docteur.

Tous les regards, à part celui de Jekyll, convergèrent vers elle.

\- Et quoi, il veut créer une armée de doubles maléfiques ? rétorqua Regina en levant les bras en l'air, exaspérée par la lenteur de la conversation, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce exigüe.

\- Regina ! s'exclama Snow, d'un air offusqué.

\- Non, ça doit être autre chose, murmura Emma, réfléchissant à toute allure. Il y a forcément une raison pour que j'aie été sa cible, il aurait pu s'en prendre à n'importe qui d'autre…

\- Tu penses ?

\- J'en suis presque sûre. Quand je l'ai rencontré, la première fois, il m'a dit qu'il travaillait sur un projet qui m'incluait, et il a parlé ensuite du fait que j'étais… le produit du Véritable Amour, grimaça-t-elle, comme si c'était une absurdité.

Charmant et Snow se regardèrent, tous deux inquiets. A ces mots, le docteur releva la tête vers elle, intéressé.

\- Vous êtes le produit du Véritable Amour ?

\- Euh, oui, balbutia l'intéressée, vraiment gênée.

Le silence se fit suite à cela, tout le monde réfléchissant à ce que cela impliquait. Jekyll, lui, sortit un petit calepin de sa veste, ainsi qu'un crayon de bois, avant de commencer à le feuilleter, à la recherche d'une de ses notes.

Quand ils étaient dans leur monde et que Hyde le laissait vagabonder dans le Manoir, Jekyll cherchait tout ce qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre ce que lui voulait Edward. Il travaillait à l'époque sur le sérum qui le séparerait de lui, sans savoir que l'autre était au courant. Il avait ainsi trouvé un certain nombre de documents historiques sur lesquels son double semblait travailler, sans que le Docteur n'ait jamais pu comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

\- Nous devrions aller au repère de Hyde, déclara finalement Killian, le regard sombre.

Emma releva brusquement la tête vers lui, un air sérieux lissant ses traits.

\- Non, c'est une mauvaise idée : il est peut-être encore là-bas…

\- Quoi ? s'étonna le pirate en la regardant.

Il aurait pensé qu'elle serait la première à vouloir y aller, il avait l'habitude qu'Emma soit du genre à foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis sans jamais se soucier de sa propre sécurité, alors qu'elle refuse ainsi le laissait perplexe…

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas uniquement son cas, puisque tout le monde la regarda un peu étrangement, mais cela ne la déstabilisa pas une seconde.

\- Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait vous faire ? on a bien vu qu'il était imprévisible et insensible à la magie, répondit-elle avec aplomb, le regard toujours aussi sérieux. Et aux dernières nouvelles, la Méchante Reine rôdait aussi dans les parages, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Regina.

\- On sait que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi de retourner là-bas, mais tu n'es pas obligée de venir, dit Snow d'une voix douce, empêchant Regina de mal réagir.

\- Je n'ai pas peur d'y aller, cingla la jeune femme, acerbe, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

 _\- Love_ , tu vas bien ? s'enquit Killian en posant une main sur son épaule, comprenant que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

Son regard changea brusquement à son contact, et elle secoua la tête un instant, comme pour se remettre les idées en place et dit :

\- Oui, ça va, désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

Killian demeura interdit un instant, comme les autres personnes qui les entouraient, mais il mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue. Après tout, ces derniers jours avaient été éprouvants, ils ne pouvaient pas lui en vouloir.

Mais il était évident que s'ils voulaient trouver des indices, ils devaient se rendre à l'endroit où Hyde avait gardé Emma. Hook aurait mis sa dernière main à couper qu'ils pourraient trouver des éléments qui les aideraient à renvoyer Hyde dans son monde.

\- Tu as raison, reprit Emma en regardant Killian, il faut qu'on aille là-bas.

\- Je suis d'accord avec ta mère pour dire que tu devrais rester ici, _love_ …

\- Non, hors de question que vous y alliez sans moi, répondit-elle d'un ton catégorique.

David regarda sa fille un instant, échangeant un regard avec Snow en une conversation silencieuse : devaient-ils insister pour qu'Emma reste ici, en sûreté, tout en sachant qu'elle refuserait certainement ? Ils ne pourraient pas l'empêcher de venir, même s'ils la consignaient ici…

\- Bon, alors allons-y, il ne faut pas traîner, décréta Regina.

* * *

Arrivés devant le talus de fougères, ils se tapirent dans les buissons environnant, au cas où Hyde, Dark Swan ou la Méchante Reine soient dans les parages, voire à l'intérieur. Ainsi, Emma, Regina et Killian étaient les plus près de la porte, tandis que Snow et Charmant étaient un peu plus loin, arc et épée brandies en avant. Pour des raisons de sécurité, Henry était resté avec le Docteur Jekyll à l'appartement, malgré ses plaintes et nombreux arguments.

Décidant qu'il était temps d'agir, Emma sortit du buisson, suivie par Regina et Hook, tous trois prêts à se battre.

Ils s'avancèrent lentement, faisant le moins de bruit possible…

La tension était palpable, aucun n'osait respirer trop lourdement. Son arme pointée en avant, Emma décala les fougères qui cachaient l'entrée avant de mettre une main sur la poignée. Elle arrêta son geste un instant, le cœur battant, et regarda derrière elle, vers Killian et Regina, puis ses parents, qui affichaient tous un air anxieux. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas très rassurée non plus, mais il fallait se lancer.

Et comme la surprise était un avantage qu'ils devaient saisir, elle ouvrit brusquement la porte avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur, le pistolet en avant. Les quatre autres la rejoignirent à la file indienne, tant le passage était étroit et bas, leurs épées, arc et poings prêts à frapper. Le couloir déboucha sur la même pièce centrale qu'ils avaient déjà vue, sauf qu'elle était plongée dans le noir. Regina fit jaillir une flamme d'une petite lampe à huile, qui diffusa dans la salle une vague lueur orangée, projetant des silhouettes fantomatiques contre les murs.

L'odeur de moisi associée à l'humidité leur fit froncer le nez, et ils inspectèrent l'endroit avec minutie, poussant le divan griffé au centre de la pièce et récupérant tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau.

\- Il a dû partir après que vous ne soyez venus me récupérer, déplora Emma, constatant comme les autres qu'ils ne trouveraient rien de plus ici.

\- On va déjà s'occuper de ce qu'on vient de trouver, ça nous donnera peut-être des informations, répondit Jekyll, les bras chargés de parchemins et de livres.

D'un commun accord, ils sortirent un par un de l'endroit, Emma devant, suivie par Regina, David, Snow, Jekyll et Killian. Ils n'avaient cependant pas prévu de tomber nez à nez avec elle à leur sortie.

Dark Emma, rayonnante de Ténèbres, se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres d'eux.

Ils marquèrent tous un arrêt en la voyant, mais la Ténébreuse ne regardait qu'une seule personne : son alter ego, qui s'était figé face à elle, ne sachant comment réagir.

Elle avait opéré quelques changements, depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vue. Elle n'était plus vêtue de sa longue veste en cuir noire, mais ressemblait beaucoup plus à une version plus soft de la Méchante Reine. En effet, bien que couverte de noir de la tête aux pieds, elle portait un pantalon en cuir, semblable à ceux de la Méchante Reine, des bottes à petit talon ainsi qu'un corset serré mettant en valeur sa poitrine, recouverte par son éternelle veste en cuir – noire, cette fois. En somme, elle était plus provocante et sûre d'elle qu'Emma.

De la même manière, ses lèvres d'un rouge sombre contrastaient violemment, presque indécemment, avec la pâleur de craie de sa peau. Ses yeux, d'un vert émeraude, étaient soulignés par des cils assombris, accentuant son allure provocante. Enfin, ses cheveux, bien qu'attachés en un chignon serré comme ils l'avaient déjà vu, laissaient retomber quelques mèches ondulées sur son front et ses tempes.

Elle n'était pas d'une beauté désirable, elle était effrayante, et d'aucun n'aurait voulu la défier, pas même Emma, qui savait de quoi elle était capable : elle connaissait cette Ténébreuse, elle avait été matérialisée par Rumplestiltskin pendant un temps, et n'avait eu de cesse de vouloir la posséder, voulant la détourner de l'objectif qui était le sien, à savoir les libérer, Killian et elle, des Ténèbres.

Ainsi, un petit rictus provoquant dessiné sur ses lèvres sombres, la Ténébreuse fit quelques pas en avant, se postant tout près d'Emma qui la fixait sans ciller, bien décidé à ne pas lui montrer ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Et bien, tu es plus décevante en réalité que ce que tu avais bien voulu me faire croire, susurra-t-elle d'une voix sifflante et très désagréable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Emma, méfiante. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Détails, détails… Tu devrais savoir que ni toi, ni moi n'aimons répondre à ce genre de questions. Et puis, où serait l'amusement ?

Elle jubilait, et on pouvait le voir sur son visage. Volontairement, elle avait repris les mêmes mots que ceux qu'avait prononcé Emma lorsqu'elle était la Ténébreuse et que Killian lui avait demandé des explications. Elle était diaboliquement détestable et rien que sa voix leur glaçait les membres. Personne n'osait bouger, de peur d'attirer son attention – non pas qu'ils craignaient qu'elle s'en prenne à eux, mais ils voulaient obtenir des informations, et mieux ne valait pas la détourner de son attention première, à savoir : Emma.

\- Alors pourquoi viens-tu maintenant ?

\- Je voulais simplement passer dire bonjour, rétorqua la Ténébreuse, comme si c'était l'évidence-même.

\- Assez de jeu, Miss Swan, va droit au but, cingla Regina, voulant mettre fin à cet entretien qui mettait leurs nerfs à vifs.

Elle savait que sa dangerosité était croissante et ne tenait pas à la côtoyer trop longtemps : elle était comme un serpent prêt à frapper, et elle n'aimait pas qu'ils soient tous à sa merci. Emma et Regina avaient peut-être de la magie, mais il n'y avait aucun doute que Dark Swan était bien plus puissante qu'elles deux réunies.

\- Regina…, murmura méchamment la jeune femme en tournant brusquement la tête vers elle. Tu es bien plus pitoyable que la Méchante Reine. Mais je ne suis pas déçue, elle m'avait prévenue.

D'un geste inattendu, elle tendit la main dans sa direction et resserra ses mains autour d'un cou imaginaire, faisant suffoquer Regina, ses pieds ne touchant déjà plus le sol.

\- ARRÊTE ! cria Snow en se ruant sur elle.

Mais elle fut arrêtée dans son élan par un simple geste du bras qui la projeta plus loin. La Ténébreuse fixait Regina d'un air jubilatoire, resserrant un peu plus ses mains autour d'elle, appréciant la torture qu'elle était en train d'infliger à celle qui lui avait tout pris.

Les évènements s'étaient déroulés en un laps de temps vraiment court, cela dit, et Emma, comprenant que la situation commençait à leur échapper, ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et tendit ses deux mains en avant, projetant l'autre contre un tronc d'arbre, et libérant ainsi Regina.

David, qui avait accouru auprès de Snow et aidé à se relever, se précipita ensuite sur la jeune femme au sol qui se massait le cou, une lueur féroce dans le regard, tandis que Killian s'était posté à côté d'Emma, prêt à lui venir en aide. D'un geste, la Reine poussa David et se redressa, prête à en découdre avec cette Dark Swan qui croyait pouvoir la dominer de la sorte. Elle se posta de l'autre côté d'Emma, car il n'y avait qu'en faisant équipe qu'elles parviendraient à renvoyer la Ténébreuse d'où elle venait.

Cette dernière se redressa en un geste fluide, très rapidement, et Emma plaça sa main sur Killian, qu'elle fit reculer derrière elle, malgré les protestations de ce dernier.

\- Killian, s'il-te-plaît, fais ce que je te dis, lui chuchota-t-elle rapidement.

Il l'écouta à contrecœur, pensant qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête, cependant il ne resta pas loin non plus. Il était hors de question qu'il s'éloigne davantage.

\- Comme c'est touchant, se moqua Dark Emma en la voyant faire. Laisse-moi te donner un conseil : laisse tomber ce chiot et évite-toi des souffrances inutiles. Tu étais beaucoup mieux sans attaches, tu étais libre d'agir comme bon te semblait, sans avoir à te soucier de qui que ce soit.

Furieux en entendant ces mots, Hook se retint cependant d'agir de manière inconsidérée, et observa plutôt la réaction d'Emma, qui restait silencieuse. Il craignait que cela la fasse réfléchir et l'amène à se refermer sur elle-même. Il lui faisait confiance, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter l'effet qu'auraient ses paroles sur elle.

Fière de la voir muette, la Ténébreuse en rajouta :

\- Je veux dire, regarde-moi : je suis puissante et crainte. Je n'ai plus peur de rien. Finalement, tu peux féliciter Regina pour son travail : après tout, c'est elle qui t'a indirectement séparée de tes parents et fait de toi ce que je suis.

Elle eut un ricanement cruel, qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à Emma, et se déplaça lentement vers elle, toujours aussi immobile, la fixant d'un regard noir.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, Emma, elle essaie de te déstabiliser, rétorqua Regina sans bouger, mais regardant son amie.

\- Ce qui est plutôt _ta_ technique, je le reconnais, répliqua la Ténébreuse avec un petit rictus, en se tournant vers elle. Il faut dire que tu es vraiment un modèle de cruauté, Regina, et tu finiras par payer pour ça, crois-moi.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu es ici ? demanda la Reine en esquissant un sourire mauvais, se délectant d'avoir trouvé la raison de sa présence. Tu viens te venger de moi ?

Dark Emma s'arrêta un instant, son visage redevenant sérieux, avant que ses traits ne se tordent de haine.

\- Tu m'as tout _pris_ , tu as _détruit_ ma _vie_ et celle de mes parents, susurra-t-elle.

\- Et tu veux me détruire en retour, bien, rétorqua Regina sans se départir de son sourire. Mais laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, Miss Swan, tu es venue pour rien et tu peux repartir d'où tu viens, je suis _déjà_ anéantie.

La Ténébreuse éclata soudainement d'un rire froid, son regard changeant brusquement, devenant glacial, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Tu crois que perdre Robin était ta rédemption ? Détrompe-toi, Regina, tu n'as pas fini de payer.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, elle leva la main avant de la projeter au loin, sans que quiconque ait pu effectuer le moindre geste. La puissance que cela généra entraîna tous les autres, exceptée Emma, qui n'avait pas bougé, et ils se retrouvèrent spectateurs d'une vision horrifique : les deux blondes face à face, prêtes à se battre, leurs poings serrés et se fixant avec haine pour l'une, et cruauté pour l'autre.

\- Crois-moi, Emma, tu ne veux pas te battre contre toi-même, tu as toujours perdu, se moqua la Ténébreuse.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Joignant le geste à la parole, le combat s'engagea alors, Dark Swan prenant rapidement le dessus sur Emma. Magie Noire et Magie Blanche se mêlaient, s'entrelaçaient et dansaient ensemble, projetant tout autour des éclats qui s'écrasaient sur la pierre, le bois, semblables à des gouttes de peinture. On avait du mal à distinguer qui était où, seule la veste en cuir rouge d'Emma la différenciait de la masse noire qu'était l'autre.

D'aucun n'aurait su dire qui avait réellement le dessus, tant la scène était surréaliste et incompréhensible. Ils avaient bien essayé de se joindre à la mêlée, mais ils étaient automatiquement repoussés au sol par la magie qui dévorait l'endroit. Ils pouvaient uniquement prier pour qu'Emma s'en sorte, l'encourageant mentalement, mais l'angoisse les dévorait tous tandis qu'un éclair illuminait la forêt, les aveuglant violemment.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! s'exclama Snow à travers le vacarme qui régnait.

Personne ne sut lui répondre, et quand ils purent voir enfin ce qu'il se passait, ils aperçurent Emma, à demi-allongée sur le sol, se redressant faiblement, tandis que plus loin, la Ténébreuse semblait avoir été projetée contre la paroi rocheuse, et elle avait du mal à se remettre debout.

\- Emma !

Killian se dirigea précipitamment vers elle, lui demandant si elle allait bien. Après qu'elle lui ait affirmé qu'elle n'était pas trop mal en point, il l'observa rapidement pour s'en assurer. A part une coupure sur la joue, elle semblait effectivement aller bien.

Mais alors qu'ils allaient se retourner pour s'éloigner d'ici, Dark Emma, toujours assise sur le sol, ses traits tordus en une grimace de douleur, sortit une baguette de la poche interne de sa veste, et décrivit un cercle avec.

Face à eux, tourbillonnant sur le sol, un vortex venait de s'ouvrir.

Emma et Killian étaient les plus proches et la force du vent qui soufflait les fit tomber au sol, aspirés par ce vortex infernal. Derrière, la Ténébreuse arborait un rictus mauvais. Emma aurait probablement traversé le tourbillon si Killian ne l'avait pas retenue. Ainsi il avait l'impression de se retrouver à l'époque où ils avaient tous deux traversé le portail temporel de Zelena, et qu'il avait refusé de la laisser tomber, la suivant jusque dans la Forêt Enchantée, où ils s'étaient retrouvés piégés dans le passé.

David tenait Hook par son crochet, s'y accrochant de toutes ses forces. S'il lâchait, il les perdait tous les deux, et c'était hors de question. Le Sort (ou le narrateur) voulut cependant se jouer de lui car le crochet, qu'il tenait si fermement, céda sous la pression, et Hook et Emma furent tous deux aspirés par le portail, qui se referma dès qu'ils le traversèrent.

\- NOOOON ! hurla-t-il, imité par sa femme, avant de se précipiter là où le vortex s'était trouvé. EMMA ! HOOK ! Non, non, non, non, non…

Frénétiquement, ils remuaient le sol comme si ça pouvait rouvrir le portail, mais c'était trop tard. Réalisant cela, hébété, David se tenait sur les genoux, et leva lentement son regard sur la Ténébreuse qui n'avait pas bougé et semblait jubiler. Pris d'un accès de rage, le prince se redressa, dégainant son épée de son fourreau, prêt à se battre mais, d'un geste du poignet, elle disparut dans une volute de fumée grise, non sans leur avoir lancé un regard méprisant.

\- Là, nous avons un gros problème, murmura Regina, formulant ainsi les pensées des deux autres.

* * *

Après une chute qui leur avait semblé interminable, Hook et Emma atterrirent brutalement sur un sol dur et terreux. Un peu sonnés, ils se redressèrent péniblement, regardant autour d'eux, les yeux plissés. Tout autour d'eux n'était que forêt, les arbres étaient hauts et très resserrés entre eux, ce qui rendait les environs très sombres.

Assise sur ses genoux, Emma frotta son pantalon plein de poussières, continuant à observer avec une grimace, alors que Killian se précipitait vers elle.

\- Swan, tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Oui, ça va, lui répondit-elle en vérifiant qu'il allait bien aussi, ce qui avait l'air d'être le cas. Où est-ce qu'on est ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, _love_ … Pas dans la Forêt Enchantée, en tout cas…

Ils s'avancèrent ensemble, lentement, cherchant des indices qui leur permettraient de comprendre où ils étaient, mais rien ne leur était familier.

De nouveau, ils se retrouvaient au beau milieu de nulle part.

\- Il faut qu'on parte d'ici, décréta Emma en s'avançant parmi les arbres.

\- C'est pas aussi simple, on va devoir rouvrir un portail, et avant qu'on trouve le moyen, il va falloir se trouver un abri et de quoi manger, sinon on ne tiendra pas longtemps.

Emma acquiesça face à sa logique, et le suivit dans la direction opposée. Côte à côté, ils marchaient vers une destination qui leur était encore inconnue, piégés dans ce nouveau monde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Ah, je vous avais dit qu'on retournait dans l'action ! Bon, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Je vous avoue que j'ai bien aimé écrire sur Dark Swan, j'aime sa… cruauté et sa manière de voir les choses. La confronter à Emma n'a pas été facile, et j'ai dû réfléchir à savoir si elle aimait Killian, maintenant vous avez votre réponse.

En parlant d'Emma et Killian, les voilà tous les deux piégés dans un nouveau monde ! Je voulais absolument que ces deux-là reforment une équipe, j'aime tellement les voir ensemble ! Donc voilà, ils vont vivre quelques aventures afin de pouvoir retourner dans leur monde. D'ailleurs, est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée de l'endroit où ils sont ? Et pourquoi Dark Swan a voulu les envoyer là-bas ?

Enfin, qu'ont bien pu trouver Regina, David, Snow et Jekyll dans le repère de Hyde ? Bon, presque toutes les réponses à vos questions dans le prochain chapitre, normalement (et promis, Frollo revient ensuite ! j'ai sous-estimé la longueur des scènes, encore une fois !).

En espérant de tout cœur que ça vous ait plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé, détesté, pas compris… c'est très important pour moi de connaître vos avis, je les prends toujours en compte. :)

A mercredi prochain !


	10. Chapitre 10 - Never alone

**Titre:** Forever, and After

 **Auteur:** HiMaboroshi

 **Disclaimer :** Les lieux et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété d'Edward Kitsis et Adam Horrowitz et, par extension, d'ABC. Seule l'histoire présente m'appartient.

 **Brève note d'auteur :** Coucou tout le monde !

Encore une fois, je vous remercie pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissées ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre vous ait plu. Tout le monde a remarqué qu'il y avait eu un problème avec Jekyll, qui est supposé rester à l'appartement mais qui se retrouve avec nos héros dans le repère de Hyde… comme je l'ai dit à ceux qui me l'ont fait remarquer, c'était une grossière erreur de ma part ! J'en suis désolée.

Voici donc ce nouveau chapitre, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour la fin… x) On se retrouve en bas.

 **Avertissements :** Spoilers du Season Finale, et de la saison 5.

 **Couple :** CaptainSwan, bien sûr.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 – Never alone**

* * *

Il semblait à Emma que cela faisait des heures qu'ils marchaient dans cette sombre forêt. Tout se ressemblait, par ici, et elle avait peur qu'ils tournent en rond. Elle craignait également qu'ils se soient en fait retrouvés dans la Forêt Infinie, mais Killian lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas le cas. Malgré le fait qu'il ait passé la majeure partie de sa vie à naviguer à travers les mondes, le Capitaine connaissait néanmoins la Forêt Enchantée. Ils étaient donc sûrs de ne pas y être.

Ils marchaient donc tous les deux sur les chemins sinueux, Hook traçant des croix sur les troncs d'arbres à l'aide de son crochet, leur permettant ainsi de rebrousser chemin et de ne pas se perdre s'il devait arriver quelque chose.

Ils n'avaient pour le moment que très peu d'éléments qui leur permettraient d'identifier le monde dans lequel ils étaient piégés. La seule chose qu'ils savaient était que la magie existait ici-bas, notamment grâce à Emma qui avait dû l'utiliser pour rendre son crochet à Killian – l'ancien étant resté dans les mains de David, à Storybrooke.

\- Ça fait des heures qu'on marche dans cette forêt, marmonna finalement Emma alors qu'ils traversaient un cours d'eau. On n'a trouvé aucune forme de vie !

\- Et la nuit va bientôt tomber, ajouta Hook en regardant le ciel après avoir aidé la jeune femme. Il faut qu'on se trouve un abri pour dormir.

Emma acquiesça, soupirant intérieurement. Elle était « contente », d'une certaine manière, de ne pas être arrivée ici toute seule. Certes, elle aurait su se débrouiller, quelle que soit la situation, mais savoir que Killian était près d'elle la rassurait, d'une part. Il avait une connaissance certaine qu'elle ne possédait pas – après tout, elle avait grandi dans un monde dépourvu de magie – et il savait comment l'apaiser. D'autre part, elle se disait qu'avec les derniers évènements… il serait certainement devenu fou de la voir disparaître, une nouvelle fois, sous ses yeux.

Elle le regarda en coin, alors qu'il marchait près d'elle, ouvrant la marche et écartant les hautes herbes qui ralentissaient leur progression. Il était tellement prévenant avec elle… Elle l'avait déjà remarqué à de nombreuses reprises, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être décontenancée. Emma n'avait jamais eu l'habitude d'être autant aimée et entourée, et elle y prenait goût, mais ça restait difficile. Elle avait d'abord eu du mal à imaginer que Killian puisse l'aimer de la sorte, au point de se sacrifier pour elle à plusieurs reprises.

Mais Emma l'aimait. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de se battre contre la mort qui voulait le lui arracher. Si le pirate lui avait assuré qu'il se battrait toujours pour eux, elle avait eu l'occasion de montrer que c'était aussi son cas.

Et c'était totalement dingue, en y pensant, que leur relation ait évolué en ce sens – bien que pas totalement surprenant. Si on lui avait dit, avant qu'elle connaisse tout cela, qu'elle tomberait folle amoureuse du Capitaine Crochet… elle aurait sûrement ri. Très fort.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu trouves amusant, Swan ? demanda ce dernier en haussant un sourcil, s'étant tourné vers elle.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il la regardait, et elle continuait de le fixer avec insistance, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Rien, je me disais juste que j'étais… _contente_ … que tu sois là, avec moi, sourit-elle d'un air gêné.

Pour toute réponse, Hook tendit sa main vers la sienne, enlaçant tendrement leurs doigts tandis qu'il esquissait un petit sourire amusé.

Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme…

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

\- Je l'ai ! s'exclama Henry, accompagné du Docteur Jekyll, en pénétrant dans l'appartement où Snow et Charmant étaient attablés.

Ils relevèrent tous deux la tête vers eux avec espoir. A leur retour, ils étaient totalement abattus par la disparition d'Emma et Hook. La situation était absurde ! Emma s'était battue contre son double maléfique, laquelle en avait après Regina et avait envoyé le couple dans un autre monde avant de disparaître.

Ainsi, quand ils étaient revenus, Henry avait demandé ce qui se passait, inquiet et en colère car il avait été tenu à l'écart, une fois de plus. Quand Snow lui eut exposé la situation, Jekyll et lui leur avaient expliqué ce à quoi les avaient menés leurs différentes recherches.

Henry donc, s'approcha vivement d'eux, une lueur déterminée dans le regard, et déposa un gros livre de contes sur la table, qui produit un bruit sourd.

\- Le livre de contes ? Quoi, il y a de nouvelles histoires ? demanda Snow, intriguée, avant d'ouvrir le livre en question.

\- Ce n'est pas _notre_ livre. C'est celui que j'ai trouvé à New-York, dans la bibliothèque avec Violet : il recense les histoires du Monde des Histoires Oubliées, déclara le jeune homme avec un sourire fier.

\- C'est génial, Henry ! et tu as trouvé quelque chose en étudiant les différentes histoires ? s'exclama David en posant une main sur la table.

\- Rien de plus que l'histoire du _Docteur Jekyll et M. Hyde_ que nous connaissons déjà. A la différence que la fin n'y est pas, ce qui veut dire qu'elle diverge… Mais si nous assimilons ce que vous avez trouvé chez Hyde avec le livre de contes, on a peut-être le moyen de découvrir ce qu'il veut !

Henry arborait un air à la fois sérieux et surexcité. C'était incroyable, cette rapidité avec laquelle il avait grandi. Il était loin d'être l'enfant qui était allé chercher Emma à Boston ! Il avait découvert ce que c'était : être un héros, et il y prenait goût. Mais il en avait assez que sa famille le tienne à l'écart ! Il savait que c'était pour son bien, que tout le monde souhaitait le protéger et le préserver, mais il était _l'Auteur_ , bon sang ! Il avait prouvé qu'il pouvait être un héros, qu'il pouvait aider les adultes.

C'est pourquoi il avait été heureux de pouvoir assister le Docteur Jekyll dans ses travaux. Il trouvait cela passionnant, d'autant qu'il pouvait ajouter ses connaissances d'Auteur à son homologue. Ainsi, tous deux, ils avaient étudié le livre de contes, parfois aidés par Violet, et malgré l'absence de réponses apportée par le recueil, ils ne baissaient pas les bras. Cela dit, il s'avérait que les découvertes au repère de Hyde allaient peut-être éclairer certains points obscurs…

Objectivement, c'était un plan plutôt bon. Ils se regardèrent, tous avec la même lueur dans le regard : de la détermination. Maintenant qu'Emma n'était plus là, ils allaient devoir se débrouiller sans son aide et trouver un moyen de la ramener, elle et Killian.

\- Il reste un deuxième point à éclaircir : où Emma et Hook ont-ils étaient envoyés ? demanda Snow avec inquiétude.

\- On en découvrira plus en comprenant ce que veut Hyde, murmura David en glissant une main sur son épaule, la frictionnant de haut en bas pour l'apaiser.

\- David, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire, à attendre alors que notre fille est _encore_ portée disparue ! chuchota-t-elle avec véhémence.

\- Et ça me tue de devoir le faire, mais c'est la seule solution qu'on a, répondit-il.

\- Ils vont trouver un moyen de revenir, surtout si Hook est avec ma mère, assura Henry avec conviction.

Snow acquiesça avec un faible sourire en direction de son petit-fils. Il avait raison, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser abattre. Et il fallait que ce soit un adolescent qui le leur rappelle !

Ils se penchèrent donc tous les quatre sur les éléments dont ils disposaient. La plupart n'était que des parchemins en tous genres comportant des écritures dans une langue qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ça allait leur prendre un temps fou pour tout traduire…

La journée allait être longue.

* * *

\- Hé, regarde là-bas ! s'exclama Emma en mettant sa main sur son front, comme une visière.

D'un commun accord, Killian et elle avaient décidé d'escalader une colline aux rochers sinueux et saillants, afin de mieux se repérer dans cette forêt qui semblait sans fin. Prenant un point de vue situé en hauteur, ils auraient ainsi la possibilité d'avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble, leur permettant de se repérer plus facilement.

\- Il y a de la fumée, regarde ! Il faut marcher tout droit en direction du Nord-Ouest.

\- Alors allons-y, Swan, c'est l'aventure ! s'exclama Hook avec un grand sourire amusé, arrivant derrière elle.

Celle-ci se retourna, un peu déconcertée.

\- C'est ça que vous appelez l'aventure, Capitaine ? crapahuter dans une forêt inconnue, à guetter un peu de fumée ?

\- Que voulez-vous, matelot, chaque jour en votre compagnie est une aventure !

Emma eut un rire avant de l'entraîner à sa suite dans les rochers escarpés. Si l'ascension avait été difficile, ce n'était rien en comparaison de la descente. La pente était très inclinée, et avec ces rochers, ça revenait à faire de l'escalade à l'envers. Plus d'une fois ils manquèrent de tomber, se causant parfois de belles frayeurs, mais ils arrivèrent en bas en un seul morceau, les mains moites et le cœur battant à vive allure.

\- Ça va ? demanda Emma à Killian alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, époussetant sa veste.

Il hocha la tête dans sa direction avant de regarder de nouveau le ciel. Déjà le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, colorant les alentours d'une vive flamme orangée. Dans peu de temps, la nuit serait tombée, il leur fallait donc accélérer le pas. Il le fit savoir à Emma et, guidés par l'excellent sens de l'orientation du pirate, ils se pressèrent en direction du Nord-Ouest, vers la maisonnée qu'ils avaient aperçue plus tôt.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans les environs, Emma le poussa derrière elle, l'intimant au silence tandis qu'elle fermait le poing devant sa poitrine, une flamme argentée en sortant : elle était prête au combat. Killian, malheureusement, n'était armé que de son crochet et d'un petit poignard qu'il portait toujours sur lui, il le sortit donc de l'intérieur de sa veste et le cacha derrière son dos, les sens aux aguets.

D'un pas rapide, ils se faufilèrent parmi les arbres, observant tout autour d'eux que personne ne se cachait dans les ombres de la forêt. Mais ils ne détectèrent ici aucune forme de vie, c'est pourquoi Emma courut silencieusement vers la maison construite en pierres, se collant contre le mur, près d'une fenêtre. Si elle avait été bâtie au milieu des bois, il n'en restait pas moins qu'aux yeux de la Sauveuse, la petite maison avait tout d'une bâtisse du XVIème siècle.

La main toujours brandie, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Killian qui acquiesça en signe d'assentiment, et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour observer l'intérieur de la maison. Or, il n'y avait aucune lueur qui en ressortait, seul un faible feu subsistait dans l'âtre, indiquant que quelqu'un s'était trouvé là, sûrement quelques heures plus tôt. Emma regarda plus attentivement, les sourcils froncés, constatant que la voie était libre.

\- Il n'y a personne, chuchota-t-elle en faisant signe à Killian de la rejoindre.

Celui-ci accourut dans sa direction, regardant une dernière fois les alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne les surprenait et regarda à son tour dans la maison.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on rentre à l'intérieur ? lui demanda Emma dans un murmure.

\- On ne peut pas rester là, mais il faut au moins qu'on se procure des vivres, lui chuchota-t-il en retour, continuant de jeter des coups d'œil méfiants autour d'eux.

Emma acquiesça et se faufila jusqu'à la petite porte d'entrée en bois vieilli et, prête au combat, la poussa violemment d'un coup de pied maîtrisé – de ceux qui ont l'habitude d'enfoncer des portes de cette manière – et vérifia que l'endroit était bel et bien vide. Killian la suivit tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans ce qui devait être l'unique pièce de la maison.

L'intérieur était entièrement fait de bois, des murs au sol. Il y avait un espace cuisine dans un coin et, à l'opposé, près de la porte, se trouvait un divan dont le tissu était très abîmé. Enfin, devant l'âtre dans lequel les dernières braises d'un feu se consumaient lentement, se trouvait un tapis ancien dont les bords étaient recouverts de franges.

\- C'est plutôt chaleureux, constata Killian, tandis qu'il observait la pièce avec une petite moue, son pouce dans la poche de son jean.

\- Il vaut mieux ne pas trop s'attarder, répondit Emma d'une voix pressante, se dirigeant vers ce qui ressemblait à un garde-manger.

Pendant qu'elle récupérait quelques vivres qui puissent les aider à subsister mais qu'ils pouvaient également porter facilement, Killian faisait le tour de la pièce dans l'espoir de trouver une arme, ou quoi que ce soit qui leur soit utile. Il émit une petite exclamation victorieuse quand, en ouvrant une petite armoire, il tomba sur des épées et des poignards qui devaient avoir de la valeur, au vu de leur manche en pierres serties.

Emma se tourna vers lui en l'entendant, lui demandant ce qu'il avait trouvé. Hook ne répondit pas et se contenta de récupérer deux épées et un poignard. Il se dirigea ensuite vers elle avec un petit sourire goguenard et, tenant la lame d'une épée, lui tendit le manche qu'elle attrapa.

\- J'espère que ça ne nous sera pas utile, décréta-t-elle avec sérieux en le regardant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, Swan. Tu as la magie et le meilleur pirate que tous les mondes aient connus, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Et modeste, avec ça ! Allons-nous-en avant que quelqu'un ne revienne !

Attrapant la besace qu'elle avait invoquée et dans laquelle elle avait rangé de quoi se nourrir pendant un ou deux jours, elle sortit de la maison, vite suivie par Killian qui attacha le fourreau de l'épée à sa ceinture. Prudemment, ils passèrent par l'arrière, se baissant sous un cordage sur lequel on devait faire sécher du linge, avant de s'enfuir vers la forêt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois qu'ils furent loin de la maisonnée, ils s'arrêtèrent de courir. Essoufflés, ils se mirent à rire ensemble, résultat d'une tension qui avait été palpable tout au long de leur pillage.

\- De vrais pirates ! s'exclama Hook avec un sourire canaille.

En réponse, Emma esquissa un petit sourire fier, haussant un sourcil comme lui savait si bien le faire, avant qu'ils ne rient de nouveau.

\- On n'y voit presque plus rien, constata la jeune femme après qu'ils se soient calmés.

\- Tant pis pour l'abri, soupira le pirate, il va falloir s'installer par ici. Regarde, on a qu'à se mettre vers ces troncs d'arbres, là-bas.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se dirigea vers un gros tronc d'arbre couché et recouvert de mousse.

\- Quoi, tu veux qu'on dorme dedans ?

\- Ça ferait au moins un abri sûr au cas où il se mette à pleuvoir au beau milieu de la nuit. Cela dit, ajouta-t-il en regardant le ciel à nouveau, je pense que le temps sera clément, on dormira près du feu.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil en passant près d'elle et caressa sa joue d'un mouvement bref, avant de s'atteler à ramasser du bois pour faire un feu. Emma posa sa besace près du tronc d'arbre et l'aida dans sa tâche. A eux deux, ils eurent rapidement terminé quand la jeune femme posa la dernière branche, claquant ses mains entre elles pour en faire tomber la terre. Ils n'avaient évidemment pas de briquet sur eux, mais Killian, en vrai pirate, s'occupa de le faire en frottant une pierre contre son crochet.

Ils passèrent ainsi la soirée appuyés contre le tronc d'arbre, près du feu qui flambait, savourant une miche de pain qu'Emma avait récupérée, serrés l'un contre l'autre et appréciant la chaleur qui émanait de l'âtre, dans la nuit qui se faisait fraîche.

\- A ton avis, Swan, pourquoi Hyde a-t-il fait apparaître ton double maléfique ? finit par demander Killian, le regard perdu dans les flammes.

\- J'en ai aucune idée… Elle n'a l'air animée que par la vengeance, je ne vois pas en quoi elle peut lui être utile…

\- Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle soit comme ça ?

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'être son genre, de faire les choses au hasard… Je me demande _vraiment_ pourquoi il avait besoin de moi, je ne suis pas sûre que lui échapper faisait partie de son plan, marmonna-t-elle avant de tourner ses yeux vers lui.

Ayant senti son regard, il se tourna vers elle, de l'inquiétude dansant dans ses prunelles. Le plan de Hyde restait obscur, et il espérait de tout cœur qu'ils trouvent rapidement ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Notre principal problème, cela dit, c'est de savoir comment on va rentrer chez nous, soupira Emma en entrelaçant leurs doigts. C'est différent de notre voyage dans le temps… cette fois, on ne peut pas simplement aller chercher Rumplestiltskin.

\- Peut-être qu'on peut quand même trouver une sorte de magicien, répondit Killian en haussant les épaules.

\- Encore faudrait-il qu'on trouve une quelconque sorte de civilisation…

Ils soupirèrent d'un même ensemble alors qu'Emma laissait tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Hook. Il appuya sa tempe contre ses cheveux en signe de réconfort.

\- On réussira à rentrer, Swan.

\- Depuis quand es-tu aussi optimiste ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête avec un sourire taquin.

\- C'est sûrement le fait de côtoyer ta famille !

\- Sûrement ! rigola Emma avant de caresser sa main de son pouce. Et bientôt, tu feras partie de cette famille.

\- Bientôt ? releva Killian en haussant un sourcil.

Emma haussa les épaules, et son regard se perdit dans les flammes. A vrai dire, elle y avait très peu pensé, finalement, mais elle ne se voyait pas passer le reste de sa vie avec un autre que lui. Elle l'aimait, il l'aimait… qu'est-ce qui les retenait ?

\- On se mariera pas demain, Killian… Mais pas dans dix ans non plus !

Avec un sourire heureux, le jeune homme se pencha doucement vers elle pour l'embrasser. Il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'Emma avait vraiment accepté ses sentiments et que leur relation avance aussi facilement. D'un autre côté, ils s'étaient assez battus pour leur couple, c'était une sorte de juste retour aux choses.

\- A propos de mon double maléfique, reprit Emma quelques instants plus tard, je pense qu'elle n'est pas apparue par hasard.

\- A quoi tu penses, _love_ ? demanda Hook en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Je me dis… et si elle n'était jamais vraiment partie ? répondit-elle en le regardant avec inquiétude.

\- La Ténébreuse a été vaincue avec Excalibur, Emma. Tu n'as rien à voir avec elle.

La jeune femme soupira avant de laisser tomber. Elle n'avait pas réellement envie de parler de ce qu'elle avait en tête avec Killian, d'autant qu'elle savait très bien que c'était pour lui un sujet sensible. Il avait, tout comme elle, du mal avec tout ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'ils avaient été des Ténébreux, et elle ne voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Tu sais, j'ai… du mal avec tout ça, Emma.

\- Tout ça quoi ? demanda-t-elle, surprise, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai peur de te perdre, constamment. J'ai beau essayer de me raisonner, de me dire que tu ne vas pas de nouveau disparaitre en un claquement de doigts… j'y arrive pas, j'ai cette peur qui m'habite, tout le temps, c'est… et je déteste ça, je déteste me sentir aussi nerveux, chaque seconde qui passe. Je sais que c'est pareil pour toi, c'est égoïste de te dire ça alors que je t'ai abandonnée à trois reprises, mais je… je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Etonnée, Emma le regarda un moment, tandis que lui évitait son regard, un air torturé habitant ses traits. Elle voulait le rassurer, apaiser sa souffrance par un simple baiser, mais elle savait aussi que c'était impossible. Seul le temps panserait les blessures, seul le temps le rassurerait – quand il verrait que non, elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

\- Tu n'es pas égoïste, Killian, murmura-t-elle doucement en serrant sa main plus fort, le regardant. Et je suis désolée que tu ressentes ça, c'est… comme moi, à cause de ton expérience… On a tous les deux subi des pertes, et c'est _normal_ qu'on soit effrayés. Mais ça va passer, je te promets que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, je ferai toujours tout pour rester avec toi, ajouta-t-elle avec conviction.

Pour toute réponse, il tourna sa tête vers elle, et dans son regard océan brillait des perles nacrées qu'elle lui avait rarement vues. Bouleversée, elle tendit son bras vers lui et l'incita à s'appuyer contre elle. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, se laissant faire, avant de murmurer, sa voix étouffée contre la peau de la blonde :

\- Tu es ma famille, Emma.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais tout son être tremblait d'une émotion contenue, alors qu'elle tentait de faire passer dans cette étreinte, tous les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

Plusieurs heures plus tard, les Charming étaient encore en train de traduire les runes à l'aide des dictionnaires qu'Henry et Jekyll avaient ramené de la bibliothèque.

\- C'est dommage que Belle ne soit pas avec nous… elle aurait été plus rapide pour traduire tout ça ! soupira Snow en passant une main sur son front, complètement dépassée.

Tous approuvèrent silencieusement, excepté Jekyll, qui ne connaissait pas la jeune femme. Ils avaient l'habitude de se pencher sur les livres pour trouver la solution à leurs problèmes, mais traduire était bien différent et plus complexe que ça en avait l'air, d'autant que les signes étaient loin de ressembler à du latin…

Ils n'étaient qu'à la moitié de leurs traductions quand Regina pénétra dans l'appartement d'une démarche assurée, suivie d'un homme enveloppé d'une cape pourpre : Claude Frollo. D'un pas mesuré, il entra à la suite de la Reine, observant les alentours avec curiosité – c'était, somme toute, une évolution de ce qu'il avait connu lorsqu'il avait quitté ce monde, au XVème siècle.

\- Vous ! s'exclama le Docteur en se redressant brusquement.

\- Docteur Jekyll, ça faisait longtemps, se moqua le nouvel arrivant avec un rictus, tandis qu'il enlevait son capuchon.

Il n'était pas aussi vieilli que le personnage qu'ils connaissaient : il était plus ou moins âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, ce qui, en soit, était surprenant quand on savait de quelle époque il venait.

\- Vous vous connaissez ?

\- Qui est-ce ?

David et Regina avaient parlé en même temps. Le premier n'avait effectivement pas rencontré Frollo puisque c'étaient sa femme et la Reine qui avaient bénéficié de son aide, quand il avait fallu retrouver Emma.

\- Claude Frollo, se présenta le concerné en saluant David d'un signe de tête respectueux, ses yeux sombres le scrutant avec intérêt.

\- David Nolan. C'est vous qui avez aidé Regina à retrouver ma fille, merci.

L'homme ne répondit rien, se contentant de continuer son observation des alentours, ne sachant trop pourquoi on l'avait conduit ici.

\- Comme vous nous avez aidés une fois… j'ai supposé que vous connaissiez peut-être d'autres choses qui pourraient nous aider à en apprendre plus sur ce Hyde, décréta Regina en faisant un vague geste de la main, toujours debout.

\- Je doute qu'il puisse nous aider, et si c'est le cas, on ne peut absolument pas lui faire confiance, répondit Jekyll, un regard méfiant posé sur Frollo.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, surpris : ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de le voir agir de cette manière.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Snow en se penchant vers lui.

\- Je le connais, il était le captif de Hyde dans notre Monde.

\- Vous ne connaissez de moi que ce que vous avez appris par Poole, si je peux me permettre, intervint Frollo en le fixant d'un air méprisant.

\- Pouvez-vous nous aider ? insista David en voyant que la conversation dérivait.

\- Je ne peux vous dire que ce que j'ai appris depuis que je suis dans ce Monde, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Hyde.

\- Dites-nous ce que vous savez.

Ils étaient tous pendus à ses lèvres, mais l'homme s'amusait à ménager le suspense, prenant son temps pour s'asseoir à la table en leur compagnie. Voyant qu'ils étaient tous prêts à l'écouter et ne voulant cependant pas s'attirer les foudres d'une Reine impatiente, il commença son récit d'une voix monocorde :

\- Je suis arrivé dans ce monde après avoir trouvé un haricot magique dissimulé par les gitans. Il n'était alors que peu peuplé, mais c'étaient des gens calmes et déchus, qui n'aspiraient qu'à une chose : achever leur histoire.

\- Achever leur histoire ? La fin n'était pas écrite ? demanda Henry qui le fixait avec attention.

Frollo se tourna vers lui.

\- C'est exact. Ce sont des personnages qui ont été sous-estimés, dont on parlait peu dans leurs histoires, ou qui n'avaient pas obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient. Je leur ai donc offert la rédemption. Je me suis installé dans ce monde comme leur Directeur : j'ai dirigé des écoles qui formaient des auteurs et –

\- Attendez, vous voulez dire qu'il y en a d'autres ? le coupa Regina.

\- Oui, il y a beaucoup d'autres auteurs, dans chaque monde. Comment voulez-vous que toutes les histoires soient écrites, autrement ? rétorqua Frollo d'un air condescendant. Tout s'est bien passé pendant près de trois siècles… jusqu'à l'arrivée de M. Hyde. Je ne sais pas par quel moyen il est arrivé dans ce monde, toujours est-il que quand il l'a fait, il m'a privé de ma liberté et s'est mis à diriger le Royaume comme si son poste s'était toujours trouvé là.

\- Et depuis, vous êtes enfermé, conclut Jekyll qui le regardait avec un intérêt nouveau.

L'homme hocha lentement la tête sans le regarder, avant d'attraper un des parchemins qui se trouvait sur la table, l'observant avec attention. Tous les autres étaient silencieux, réfléchissant aux paroles de Frollo.

\- Ça rejoint donc ce qu'il m'a dit le jour de son arrivée ici… qu'il cherchait un théâtre pour que se jouent toutes les histoires oubliées, résuma Regina.

\- Mais pourquoi ici, pourquoi Storybrooke ? Qu'y a-t-il de plus qu'il n'y avait pas là-bas ?

\- De la magie ? proposa Henry.

\- Non, il y a de la magie, chez eux, répondit David, les yeux perdus dans le vague, réfléchissant.

\- Des histoires, marmonna Frollo, le regard rivé sur un des parchemins jaunis.

Chacun se retourna vers lui, surpris. Un long doigt appuyé contre son menton, il était concentré, ses sourcils étaient froncés, et il marmonnait de manière inaudible.

\- Vous pouvez lire ce qui est écrit ? s'exclama Snow en lui prenant le rouleau des mains comme s'il avait été traduit entre temps.

\- J'ai appris cette langue quand j'ai étudié les Sciences Occultes, acquiesça-t-il avant de le lui reprendre. Et celui-ci est une prophétie qui semble parler de votre ville.

Il attrapa un crayon qui était posé entre les pages d'un dictionnaire ainsi qu'une feuille et commença à écrire la traduction du parchemin, qu'il tenait de son autre main. Il retourna la feuille vers eux au bout de seulement quelques minutes.

« _De toute fin heureuse le peuple déçu_

 _Se fera attribuer une nouvelle terre;_

 _Ce monde sera le théâtre des Histoires Oubliées,_

 _Et les héros déchus remplaceront les héros victorieux. »_

\- Il n'y a qu'une partie, cela dit. Il manque le début, commenta Frollo alors que tout le monde était interdit.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'indigna Henry.

\- Ils veulent effacer nos histoires, murmura Regina d'une voix blanche.

* * *

La nuit avait été relativement froide, dans la forêt, et le vent qui soufflait avait rapidement éteint le feu. Frissonnant violemment, Emma avait fini par s'endormir contre lui, son dos appuyé contre son torse et sa tempe reposant sur son bras.

Elle dormait encore quand Killian se réveilla brusquement. Alerte, il tendit l'oreille : c'étaient des craquements qui l'avaient tiré du sommeil. Un animal – ou quelqu'un – s'approchait de là où ils se trouvaient. S'attelant à ne pas respirer trop bruyamment et à faire le moins de bruit possible, il pressa l'épaule d'Emma et la secoua doucement mais fermement. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à se réveiller, ouvrant soudainement les yeux, mais avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, Killian posa sa main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler et lui fit signe que quelqu'un approchait.

Quand il fut sûr qu'elle ne ferait pas de bruit, il enleva sa main et, caché par le tronc d'arbre, il se redressa légèrement avant de tirer son épée du fourreau accroché à sa ceinture. Emma fit de même, tendant l'oreille et regardant tout autour d'eux rapidement. Par-dessus le tronc d'arbre, Hook put enfin apercevoir ce qui approchait : leurs épées en avant, deux hommes vêtus d'une armure, recouverte par une longue cape noire encapuchonnée, s'avançaient lentement dans leur direction.

Visiblement, on les avait découverts, mais comment, alors que cette forêt semblait presque inhabitée ? Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser la question davantage, il leur fallait agir. Killian consulta Emma du regard, et ils n'eurent pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre : ils étaient tous deux prêts à passer à l'action.

Leurs épées brandies, ils se levèrent comme un même homme et s'élancèrent chacun vers un adversaire.

Le combat faisait rage et semblait s'éterniser, mais aucun des assaillants ne semblait faiblir ou prêt à se rendre. Killian parvenait à entendre le fracas des épées qui s'entrechoquaient, non loin de lui, mais ne se concentrait qu'à peine dessus, bien trop occupé à se battre contre ce soldat particulièrement coriace – mais il en avait vu d'autres. De plus, il faisait confiance à Emma : il savait qu'elle était très bonne au combat, et il lui avait enseigné les meilleures parades qu'il connaissait. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour elle.

D'un mouvement habile, il para le coup que son adversaire avait voulu lui asséner, faisant tomber l'épée de son antagoniste au sol, le rendant victorieux. Il afficha alors un sourire goguenard, fier de sa technique, et pointa son arme en avant, appliquant le bout de sa lame sous le menton de son assaillant. Ce dernier ne payait pas de mine et, les deux mains levées en signe de reddition, il regardait successivement l'épée et Hook, le suppliant de le laisser vivre.

Sans un mot, Killian abaissa son arme, lui laissant par ce geste l'occasion de s'enfuir, ce que fit l'autre sans hésiter.

Fier et victorieux, le jeune homme se tourna vers Emma, prêt à lui venir en aide, mais quand il posa les yeux sur le combat, ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Tout se passa très vite : en reculant pour éviter un coup, elle se prit le pied dans une racine qui sortait de terre, ce qui la déstabilisa. Profitant de ce fatal moment de faiblesse, son adversaire encapuchonné brandit son épée en avant, l'enfonçant dans le corps de la jeune femme qui eut un hoquet d'horreur.

La scène se passait comme au ralenti. Emma ferma brièvement les yeux, la bouche ouverte en un cri muet, tandis que l'homme enfonçait plus profondément son arme dans la plaie. La seconde d'après, il la retirait, provoquant un son écœurant de chair ensanglantée, et la Sauveuse s'effondrait lourdement sur le sol.

\- SWAN ! hurla Killian en se précipitant vers eux.

L'assaillant se tourna vers lui, comme s'il venait à peine de le remarquer, et tendit son épée dans sa direction. Mais, glacé par ce qui venait de se dérouler, le pirate para le coup avec vigueur et habileté, se déplaçant rapidement avant de lui enfoncer, à son tour, son épée dans le cœur. L'homme s'effondra disgracieusement sur le sol, mais Killian n'en avait que faire : il jeta son arme à côté du corps et se laissa tomber près d'Emma qui, pâle, ses mains compressant la plaie, semblait suffoquer.

\- Emma, Emma reste avec moi, je t'en supplie, murmura Killian en soulevant sa tête pour l'aider à se redresser.

Il avait du mal à respirer tant l'angoisse lui dévorait la poitrine à grandes dents, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Il se souvenait vaguement des gestes à faire en cas d'urgence, mais il s'agissait d'Emma, et il ne savait plus faire les bons choix. Il allait devoir essayer, cependant.

Son regard se posa sur la plaie que les mains ensanglantées de la jeune femme recouvraient, et les déplaça pour avoir un aperçu de la blessure. Elle était située sur le flanc et, même si elle n'était pas aussi large qu'il l'avait d'abord craint, traversait son corps.

\- Il faut… il faut comprimer la plaie, balbutia-t-il faiblement, se sentant totalement impuissant, avant de s'exécuter. Je vais… on va te soigner, Emma, j'te le promets, on va trouver quelque chose !

\- K…Killian, je…

\- Ne dis rien, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller…

Ses yeux s'embuaient littéralement et les sanglots qui montaient dans sa gorge étaient impossibles à contrôler, rendant sa voix rauque et chevrotante.

La terreur l'enserrait de ses bras d'acier, et il comprimait la blessure fermement, couvrant sa main de sang. Il savait, il sentait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que la jeune femme ne succombe à sa blessure, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre.

Appuyée contre ses genoux, elle tremblait de moins en moins, gémissant faiblement, ses larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos, en une vaine tentative de rendre la douleur supportable.

\- Emma, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas, sanglota Killian malgré lui, se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

Il ferma les yeux convulsivement, ses larmes se frayant un chemin sous ses paupières avant de rouler sur sa joue pour s'écraser sur celle de sa Swan.

\- Je… j'te laisse pas, balbutia-t-elle, ses lèvres frémissant d'un faible sourire – vaine tentative pour le rassurer.

Mais au lieu de cela, la gêne qui obstruait sa gorge grossit davantage, l'empêchant littéralement de parler. Un sanglot passa la barrière de ses lèvres, tandis qu'il appuyait sa joue contre le front d'Emma, ses paupières fermement serrées pour endiguer la douleur, l'horreur de ce qu'il était en train de vivre.

Les minutes passaient sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Aucun d'eux ne bougeait, ils tremblaient seulement : l'un de terreur, l'autre de douleur. Quelques sons rauques sortaient parfois de sa bouche, à quoi Killian répondait en comprimant un peu plus la blessure pour tenter d'apaiser la souffrance de la jeune femme. Il suppliait mentalement tous les dieux qu'il connaissait qu'on ne lui enlève pas son âme-sœur, pas encore une fois.

Mais Emma n'allait pas mourir : David le lui avait dit, elle était comme sa mère, une battante. Elle lui avait promis, quelques heures auparavant, qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais, et il la croyait. Quelqu'un allait venir pour les aider, ils allaient trouver de l'aide. Pour s'assurer de cela, il leva les yeux sur la forêt environnante, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait sauver la vie de la jeune femme, mais il ne voyait que des arbres et la noirceur qui l'engloutissait, au loin.

Un faible gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il tentait de faire abstraction de la gêne qui lui saisissait la gorge. Sous ses mains, le corps se convulsa faiblement, en réponse à la souffrance qui le parcourait, et il la serra un peu plus contre lui pour la rassurer, pour effacer la douleur.

Non, il ne pouvait pas perdre Emma de cette manière, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé !

\- Je t'interdis de mourir, tu m'entends ? s'exclama-t-il en se redressant légèrement, secouant la blonde par les épaules. Je te l'interdis, Swan !

Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait plus répondre. Ses yeux toujours mi-clos, sa bouche entrouverte, son regard ne voyait plus. Avec effroi, Killian se pencha pour percevoir un souffle, mais il ne sentit rien contre son visage.

\- Non, Emma, non… Non, non, non… SWAN ! Réveille-toi, Emma ! Ré-veille-toi ! hurla-t-il en ponctuant son dernier mot par une secousse sur ses épaules.

Personne ne lui répondit et il constata avec horreur que son cri ne se répercutait que dans le silence. Effondré, il serra le corps sans vie contre son torse, ses sanglots le secouant de toutes parts, l'empêchant de respirer.

Il voulait mourir, il ne pouvait pas vivre dans un monde où elle n'était plus. Sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens, il avait l'impression que le monde venait de s'arrêter de tourner. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte, c'était impossible… Elle ne pouvait pas… Emma…

Il murmurait son prénom comme une litanie qui serait capable de la ramener, d'insuffler de la vie dans ce corps qu'il avait tant de fois serré. Il se redressa un peu, son nez touchant celui de la jeune femme et, ses larmes roulant sur ses joues froides, il posa deux doigts sur ses paupières, les fermant au monde. Il ne pouvait pas supporter d'observer ce regard sans vie, pas quand il l'avait maintes fois vu briller, scintiller, s'illuminer.

Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur à main nue, que son univers s'était brutalement assombri. Le soleil en avait été chassé, avec la pire brutalité qui soit.

Emma, son Emma, n'était plus.

* * *

... Salut ?

Bon, voilà. Voilà, voilà. Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus, ahah.

Je voulais vous prévenir que **je posterai pas de chapitre, la semaine prochaine** , parce que je pars en vacances pour cinq jours donc, non seulement je n'aurai pas le temps d'écrire, mais en plus je ne pourrai de toute façon pas poster.

Alors... on a des éléments de réponse, en ce qui concerne l'arrivée de Hyde à Storybrooke. J'imagine que mon idée n'est pas aussi géniale que celle que nous verrons dans le show, mais après tout, je ne prétends pas être Kitsis et Horrowitz ! Ce ne sont que des spéculations. :) Même si, plus je lis les spoilers, plus je me rends compte que je me suis vraiment éloignée de ce que nous verrons... ! Tant pis :p

J'ai fait un effort, en ce qui concerne le Captain Swan : je vous ai mis tout pleiiiin de fluffy ! Non, on ne sait pas encore dans quel monde ils sont, mais de ce qu'on en voit c'est pas très accueillant ! Cela dit, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez la réponse dans le chapitre 11. Quand je réfléchissais sur le Captain Swan, je me suis rendue compte que, finalement, Killian n'avait plus personne, il n'a qu'Emma, et il fait tout en fonction d'elle. Je pense que pour lui, elle est sa famille. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez :)

D'autres idées à propos de la Dark Swan ? et pourquoi Hyde a-t-il capturé Emma ? On ne sait jamais, dites-moi tout ce qui vous passe par la tête ! :D

Allez, trêve de blablatages... Je vous laisse, et je vous dis... à dans deux semaines !


	11. Chapitre 11 - Rumplestiltskin

**Titre:** Forever, and After

 **Auteur:** HiMaboroshi

 **Disclaimer :** Les lieux et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété d'Edward Kitsis et Adam Horrowitz et, par extension, d'ABC. Seule l'histoire présente m'appartient.

 **Brève note d'auteur :** Hello, je suis de retour! Je vous remercie infiniment pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissées sur le chapitre précédent, et de continuer à me suivre après la cruauté dont j'ai fait preuve :p

Allez, voici la suite, je ne vous ennuie pas plus longtemps ! On se retrouve en bas.

 **Avertissements :** Spoilers du Season Finale, et de la saison 5.

 **Couple :** CaptainSwan, bien sûr.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 – Rumplestiltskin**

* * *

\- Killian !

Le prénommé Killian revint brusquement à lui, secouant la tête quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'était complètement perdu dans ses pensées épouvantables. Il inspecta brièvement sa main qui tenait encore l'épée avec laquelle il avait abattu son adversaire, mais elle n'avait rien d'anormal. Il se retourna alors vivement vers Emma qui l'avait appelé et lâcha son arme quand il la vit.

Un peu tremblante, la jeune femme retira sa main de sa blessure et la regarda avec méfiance. Elle était couverte de sang. Regardant ses mains, elle fit un pas en arrière, manquant de trébucher, quand Killian accourut vers elle, attrapant doucement son poignet pour voir d'où provenait le sang. Un élancement dans son flan gauche la tira de son hébétement et elle gémit faiblement, de manière presque inaudible avant de plaquer sa main dessus.

Hook la soutint par l'épaule alors qu'elle vacillait légèrement, et poussa un peu sa main pour inspecter la plaie. Un éclair de panique avait envahi ses prunelles.

\- Emma, bon sang, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'exclama-t-il en la regardant, la conduisant doucement vers le tronc d'arbre pour qu'elle s'y assoie.

Il ne pouvait se défaire de la nausée qui lui serrait la gorge quand il pensa à sa vision précédente, alors qu'il venait d'abattre son adversaire d'un coup d'épée. Mais dans la réalité, Emma n'était pas morte et surtout, sa blessure était bien moins grave qu'elle ne l'avait été en songe.

\- J'ai essayé de l'éviter, mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide, répondit-elle en serrant les dents, fermant brièvement les yeux.

Killian réfléchissait à toute vitesse : il fallait absolument trouver un moyen de la soigner, auquel cas elle finirait par réellement succomber à sa blessure. Si elle n'était pas aussi grave, n'ayant touché aucun organe, il n'en restait pas moins que s'ils restaient dans cette forêt où l'hygiène était déplorable et où ils n'avaient rien pour panser la plaie, Emma mourrait, au mieux, d'une septicémie.

Il fronça les sourcils un instant, avant d'ordonner d'une voix pressante :

\- Enlève ton t-shirt, _love_ , il faut nettoyer ça et après on fera un bandage de fortune.

Un peu pâle, elle ne trouva pas le moyen de protester et ne fit qu'acquiescer. Killian l'aida à se relever et à s'exécuter. Quand elle se retrouva avec son seul sous-vêtement, il la fit se rasseoir et l'intima à poser son front contre son épaule, avant de détacher sa flasque de sa ceinture.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? protesta la blonde en le voyant faire, tournant à peine la tête pour voir ce qui se passait.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de verser le rhum sur la plaie sanguinolente, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur. Ses poings se serrèrent autour de la chemise du pirate, tentant de se soustraire à l'atroce brûlure de l'alcool sur la blessure. Il lui frotta doucement le dos pour la rassurer, lui murmurant des excuses dans l'oreille, atrocement mal de la voir souffrir de la sorte.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix, c'était le seul moyen de désinfecter la plaie, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas de médicaments à disposition.

Au bout de quelques petites minutes, la poigne d'Emma se desserra et elle resta appuyée contre lui, respirant faiblement et retrouvant petit à petit ses esprits. La blessure ainsi nettoyée était beaucoup moins impressionnante qu'au premier abord, bien que le saignement ne s'arrêtât toujours pas.

\- Avec quoi on va faire un bandage ? demanda-t-elle à Killian en se détachant un peu de lui.

\- Ton t-shirt, lui répondit-il sommairement en attrapant le morceau de tissu, juste à côté d'elle.

Emma le regarda faire d'un air circonspect pendant qu'il déchirait méthodiquement son vêtement blanc. Elle leva docilement les bras quand il le lui indiqua et il l'attacha fermement autour de son ventre, serrant du mieux qu'il pouvait tout en ne l'empêchant pas de respirer.

\- Là, ça devrait au moins arrêter l'hémorragie, souffla-t-il en se reculant pour observer son bandage.

Il leva ensuite son regard sur elle, et son visage ainsi que ses mains couverts de sang lui donnèrent de nouveau la nausée. Killian avait été méthodique, froid et appliqué pendant toute la scène, mais réellement, il n'en menait pas large. Il avait eu à faire à tout un tas de blessures, bien pires que celle-ci, mais c'était la femme qu'il aimait qui était blessée. Par ailleurs, elle n'était pas encore tirée d'affaire car ils devaient désormais marcher afin de trouver comment rentrer, ou comment réellement la soigner – au moins la recoudre et lui faire un bandage correct.

Il s'approcha d'elle en soufflant légèrement, et elle reconnut le trouble qui dansait dans son regard. Elle comprit instantanément ce qui le rendait si pensif et inquiet, et tenta de fait de le rassurer :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va rapidement trouver un moyen de rentrer…

Il acquiesça pour toute réponse et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, avant de retirer sa chemise en défaisant d'abord les boutons un à un. Il la lui donna ensuite puis remit sa veste en cuir. Elle l'accepta sans un mot et s'en revêtit. Le vêtement était trop grand pour elle et elle flottait littéralement dedans, ce qui l'amusa légèrement, détendant un peu l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait entre eux. Killian esquissa un faible sourire en la voyant ainsi : en d'autres circonstances, il aurait adoré qu'elle porte sa chemise de cette manière.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille et qu'on quitte cet endroit maudit, finit-il par dire en se levant, Emma l'imitant.

\- Je suis d'accord, mais à part continuer à marcher, je ne vois pas bien ce qu'on peut faire de plus, répondit-elle en attrapant la besace à côté d'elle pour l'accrocher à son épaule.

Elle fut arrêtée dans son geste par le pirate qui lui prit le sac des mains avant de le hisser sur sa propre épaule.

\- Tu es blessée, Swan, lui expliqua-t-il alors qu'elle le regardait d'un air mécontent.

\- Peut-être, mais pas mourante, non plus…

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant, sourit-il avant de ramasser son épée et de l'accrocher au fourreau accroché à sa taille.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'endroit où Emma s'était battue contre son adversaire, jeta un regard mauvais à l'inconnu qui gisait sur le sol puis saisit l'arme de la jeune femme avant de la lui tendre. Une fois qu'ils furent prêts à se mettre en route, ils vérifièrent qu'ils n'oubliaient rien – bien qu'ils ne possèdent pas grand-chose – et se mirent d'accord sur la direction à emprunter.

Face au silence perturbant de Killian, qui semblait perdu dans des pensées peu agréables, Emma tendit sa main vers lui et avec un sourire, il enlaça tendrement leurs doigts tandis qu'elle lui répondait par un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Elle était inquiète à son propos. La jeune femme avait bien remarqué que depuis leur retour des Enfers, Hook était sans cesse angoissé, terrifié à l'idée de la perdre. C'était un peu étrange que ce soit lui qui se retrouve dans cet état : il avait été celui qui partait, pas celui qui la perdait. Elle avait dû subir et supporter ses départs successifs qui relevaient à chaque fois de sa faute – c'était _elle_ qui avait dû envisager un avenir sans lui. Pourtant elle avait réussi à passer outre cette angoisse, depuis peu : elle ne se laisserait pas abattre aussi facilement et quelle que soit la difficulté, elle la surmonterait.

Mais quelque chose qu'il lui avait confié la veille lui revint en mémoire, et finalement elle comprit. Emma avait encore sa famille, des amis sur qui elle pouvait compter : ses parents, Henry, Regina. Lui n'avait qu'elle, elle était sa seule famille, bien qu'il s'entende désormais mieux avec ses propres amis. Et Emma devait l'aider et le rassurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour endiguer la peur qui le consumait. Il avait été là pour elle, quand elle avait besoin d'être rassurée et protégée… c'était son tour, désormais.

Ils marchaient ainsi depuis plusieurs heures, maintenant, quand elle s'arrêta soudainement, déterminée. Killian fit encore quelques pas avant de se rendre compte qu'il était seul, et il se retourna vers elle, perplexe.

\- Swan ? l'appela-t-il sans comprendre.

Emma ne répondit pas et, plaçant une de ses mains contre sa blessure pour apaiser la douleur, elle se baissa pour cueillir deux longues tiges d'herbe fines. Elle lui tourna le dos, s'affairant silencieusement tandis qu'il s'approchait lentement d'elle, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire.

Quand elle eut fini, la Sauveuse regarda les deux anneaux de paille qu'elle avait confectionnés, reposant dans le creux de sa paume. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, inspira et passa son autre main par-dessus, changeant la paille en or fin. Les anneaux étaient grossiers et pas très beaux, ils n'étincelaient pas et n'avaient rien de particulier, mais elle se dit qu'ils feraient l'affaire, en attendant.

Elle exhala devant la réalité qui s'imposait à elle et se demanda une dernière fois si elle était prête pour ça. « J'aime Killian, » pensa-t-elle avant de rouvrir les yeux. Et c'était une motivation suffisante.

Emma se tourna alors vers le pirate qui la regardait toujours d'un air circonspect quoi qu'un peu inquiet, et elle cacha les anneaux à sa vue au creux de sa main. Elle s'avança vers lui, la tête baissée vers le sol, puisant en elle le courage dont elle avait besoin. Elle se demanda vaguement s'il accepterait, lui qui était si attaché à la tradition – elle se rappelait encore de son étonnement quand elle lui avait proposé pour la première fois de sortir avec lui, et cela la fit sourire – mais se dit qu'il était plus que temps d'arrêter de se torturer l'esprit.

Elle s'arrêta devant lui et releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Silencieux, la bouche entrouverte et les sourcils froncés, il attendait qu'elle s'explique, ne comprenant pas ses agissements.

Alors, doucement, elle ouvrit sa main et il baissa les yeux vers les anneaux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, Swan ? finit-il par demander, ne voulant pas comprendre ce qu'elle tentait de lui dire.

Elle garda le silence et prit simplement un anneau entre ses doigts fins avant de prendre la main de Killian doucement. Elle le regarda et lui sourit, un peu timidement, avant d'enlever la bague qui trônait fièrement sur son doigt. Il se laissa faire, totalement hébété et surpris. Emma fit glisser son anneau d'or jusqu'à l'articulation et, plongeant de nouveau son regard dans le sien, un air sérieux sur le visage, elle dit :

\- Moi, Emma Swan, je te prends ce jour pour époux, Killian Jones, et je promets de t'aimer, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à… la fin des temps.

\- Emma, tu –

\- J'ai entendu ça dans un film, un jour, je me suis dit que ça ferait un peu romantique, grimaça-t-elle, extrêmement gênée, tout à coup.

D'un doigt qu'il glissa sous son menton, Killian releva son visage vers lui, et la regarda intensément d'une émotion à peine contenue, avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Ils ne se lâchèrent que lorsque l'air vint à leur manquer.

\- Ça alors, si j'avais su que tu réagirais comme ça, je l'aurais certainement fait plus tôt, murmura Emma en souriant, son front contre le sien.

\- Je t'aime comme un dingue, Emma Swan, souffla-t-il en réponse, les yeux fermés. J'aurais pensé que tu serais celle qui allait être effrayée par le mariage, pas moi, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

\- Arrête de parler et continue, s'amusa-t-elle en lui tendant le second anneau qu'elle avait fait.

Killian regarda la bague un moment, non pas qu'il hésitât, mais ce revirement soudain d'Emma lui faisait peur. Il craignait qu'elle ne prenne pas la mesure de ce qu'elle faisait, et qu'elle le regrette plus tard. Elle dut comprendre le cheminement de ses pensées, car elle murmura :

\- C'est une promesse, en attendant la véritable cérémonie. La promesse que je ne te quitterai jamais, et que tu peux cesser d'avoir peur. C'est comme un pré-mariage, ajouta-t-elle avec un faible sourire amusé. Je suis là, tu es là… il est temps qu'on soit un peu heureux, toi et moi. Je me battrai toujours pour ça.

Emu, il ne sut quoi dire, à la place de quoi il attrapa doucement la main gauche d'Emma et, comme elle l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt, glissa l'anneau jusqu'à l'articulation.

\- Moi, Killian Jones, je te prends ce jour pour épouse, Emma Swan, et je promets de t'aimer dans la santé, comme dans la maladie, pour l'éternité.

Elle lui sourit alors qu'il plaçait la bague au bon endroit dans un geste tendre. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, plus doucement.

\- Est-ce que je dois t'appeler « Jones », maintenant ? la taquina-t-il, sachant très bien la réponse, tandis qu'ils se remettaient à marcher.

\- Euh, on verra pour ça, d'accord ? répondit-elle, totalement embarrassée. Elle n'avait pas du tout réfléchi à cet aspect-là.

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, grisés par cette sensation tout à fait nouvelle que leur procurait le tournant qu'avait pris leur relation.

* * *

Ils ne purent marcher guère plus qu'une heure de plus car cela faisait déjà un moment qu'ils déambulaient et ils n'avaient toujours rien avalé. Le trajet n'était pas ennuyant, Killian s'amusait principalement à embêter Emma, ce qu'elle lui rendait bien : la bonne humeur était revenue, en dépit de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient empêtrés. Mais cette joie bienvenue fut malheureusement de courte durée quand la réalité décida de les faire revenir sur terre. Il leur semblait qu'ils allaient enfin sortir de cette infinie forêt quand, silencieuse depuis quelques minutes, Emma trébucha et serait tombée si elle ne s'était pas raccrochée à une branche sur laquelle elle s'écorcha le poignet.

En l'entendant, Killian se tourna dans sa direction et se précipita vers elle. Accroupie au pied de l'arbre, la jeune femme avait posé sa main sur sa blessure et sa respiration était difficile.

\- Ça va, articula-t-elle en se relevant avec l'aide de Killian.

\- Emma…

Elle s'appuya contre Killian qui la força à s'asseoir avant de soulever la chemise noire qu'il lui avait donnée : la plaie s'était remise à saigner, tachant le t-shirt blanc qui faisait office de bandage d'une vive couleur rouge. Emma avait de nouveau perdu des couleurs.

\- Il faut qu'on s'arrête ici, décréta Killian, les sourcils froncés, tandis qu'il fouillait dans la besace à la recherche de quelque chose à manger.

\- Non, il faut continuer, regarde, on y est presque, protesta la jeune femme en tentant de se redresser.

\- Hors de question, tu ne bouges pas d'ici, Swan, grommela le pirate en la repoussant doucement mais fermement. On avancera quand tu te sentiras mieux.

Soupirant, Emma ne put refuser. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment la force de marcher, pour le moment, et manger ainsi que se reposer lui feraient sûrement du bien. Elle accepta donc volontiers le morceau de gâteau qu'elle avait enveloppé dans un torchon lorsqu'ils avaient pillé la maison dans la forêt, s'appuyant contre le tronc d'arbre derrière elle. Killian s'assit à côté d'elle, appréciant lui aussi de manger un peu.

Un moment plus tard, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit une pression contre son épaule et tourna la tête pour voir qu'Emma somnolait contre lui, toujours aussi pâle. Inquiet, il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts et murmura :

\- Je ne pense pas que te laisser dormir soit une bonne idée, _love_ …

Elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, relevant un peu la tête avant de la laisser retomber, ses paupières se fermant de nouveau. Cette situation était loin de rassurer Killian qui, par expérience, savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas laisser quelqu'un s'endormir, dans le cas de telles blessures. Et l'état d'Emma lui rappelait bien trop le songe qu'il avait fait, plus tôt dans la mâtinée.

Il la fit se redresser, la laissant s'appuyer contre lui tandis qu'ils se relevaient ensemble. Ses jambes semblaient ne plus vouloir la porter alors qu'elle s'accrochait fermement à sa veste pour se retenir. Killian ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et, passant un bras derrière son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux, il la porta contre sa poitrine, sa tête se réfugiant dans son cou.

Ce n'était, certes, pas le meilleur moyen de faire en sorte qu'elle ne s'endorme pas.

Et la panique commençait à le gagner petit à petit.

\- Parle-moi, Emma, dit-il d'une voix pressante tandis qu'il se mettait à marcher en direction de ce qui devait être la fin de cette forêt.

\- Killian…

\- Tu as mal quelque part ? Essaie de compresser la blessure…

Elle s'exécuta, déplaçant une des mains qui était autour de son cou jusqu'à son flanc et l'appuyant contre la plaie. C'était comme une brûlure qui s'intensifiait de minute en minute, malgré les soins que lui avait prodigués Killian. Et paradoxalement, elle avait aussi très froid, c'est pourquoi elle se pelotonna contre le torse du pirate, cherchant un peu de chaleur entre ses bras.

Ce dernier la regarda faire, inquiet, et il se mit à marcher du plus vite qu'il put, espérant fortement trouver de l'aide là où ils déboucheraient. Il ne fallait pas que ce cauchemar se réalise, c'était hors de question. Et comme le lui avait rappelé Emma, il n'allait pas se laisser abattre si facilement, il se battrait pour elle. Pour eux.

\- Tiens bon, Swan, on arrive bientôt, tenta-t-il de la rassurer en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

Pour toute réponse, elle nicha un peu plus sa tête dans son cou, respirant doucement. Et, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, sentir ce souffle contre sa peau l'apaisait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Cela le calmait, au moins un peu, et lui permettait de réfléchir plus posément, alors que le brouillard de la panique l'avait totalement dépossédé de ses moyens.

Il n'eut pas à marcher bien longtemps, mais ce qu'il vit quand ils sortirent enfin de la forêt le désarçonna complètement. Face à lui se dressait ce qui ressemblait à un Manoir gigantesque aux murs blancs. L'herbe de la pelouse était verte et entretenue, et il dut passer sous un arbre aux branches tombantes garnies de fleurs violettes pour approcher la maison.

\- Bon sang, jura-t-il en s'arrêtant.

\- Quoi ? demanda Emma en relevant un peu sa tête, regardant autour d'elle.

Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Lui, si.

Ils étaient arrivés dans le Monde des Histoires Oubliées, et ici était l'endroit exact où ils avaient vus le Docteur Jekyll pour la première fois avant de se faire assommer par Poole, l'assistant de Hyde.

\- Killian ? appela-t-elle, en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, dit une voix grave et sombre, juste derrière eux.

Emma sentit le pirate se retourner pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix. C'était Poole – Hyde avait dû le laisser ici pour surveiller, au cas où il arrive quelque chose. Quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Aurait-il cependant pu prévoir qu'il ferait revenir le double maléfique de la Sauveuse, laquelle les enverrait ici ? Certainement pas.

Killian réfléchissait rapidement à ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire pour les sortir de cette situation. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'interroger davantage car Poole s'avança lentement vers eux et sortit de l'arrière de son pantalon la même baguette qu'ils avaient déjà vue entre ses mains, des Gardiens et de Hyde. Le seul réflexe de Killian quand l'autre tandis son arme en avant, fut de se pousser de la trajectoire du rayon lumineux en prenant soin de protéger Emma en se retournant.

Malheureusement, s'il réussit la première fois, ce ne fut pas le cas la deuxième fois. Il sentit comme une décharge électrique lui parcourir le dos et ils furent tous deux projetés violemment sur le sol, inconscients.

* * *

Lorsque Killian se réveilla, allongé sur un sol dur et froid, il eut comme une impression de déjà-vu. S'appuyant sur sa main, il se redressa et jeta un œil à ce qui l'entourait : il était à nouveau enfermé dans cette prison de fer, insensible à la magie, dans laquelle il avait déjà été retenu prisonnier avec Snow, Charmant et Zelena, lorsqu'ils avaient atterri dans ce monde pour la première fois.

Reprenant petit à petit conscience de ce qui se passait, il se tourna vivement sur le côté pour voir Emma, allongée sur le flanc, vers lui, ses cheveux blonds éparpillés sur le sol. Elle était toujours inconsciente, et Killian s'approcha d'elle, l'angoisse lui serrant la gorge. Doucement, il glissa un doigt dans son cou avant de l'appuyer sur sa jugulaire, vérifiant qu'elle était bel et bien vivante. Il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux de soulagement quand il sentit une petite pression régulière sous son doigt.

Cependant, même si elle était vivante, Killian n'oubliait pas qu'elle était vraiment blessée et faible avant cela, et la chute ainsi que l'impact qu'ils avaient subis ne l'avait certainement pas aidée. Il savait qu'il devait trouver quelque chose pour la sortir de là, et rapidement, où elle ne survivrait pas.

Assis à côté d'elle, il tendit sa main droite devant lui et observa l'anneau qu'il portait, sa promesse. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas, elle se battrait pour lui. Il ferait la même chose.

Et comme si on l'avait entendu, la porte au bout du couloir s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Killian se releva et s'appuya contre les barreaux, mais il ne distinguait rien d'autre qu'une forme noire qu'il ne reconnut pas. L'ombre s'approcha lentement, et quand elle s'avança dans la lumière, le pirate pensa qu'il était maudit.

Ses mains derrière son dos, c'était Rumplestiltskin qui venait d'apparaître, un rictus moqueur dessiné sur son visage.

\- Ça pour une surprise, c'est une surprise, s'exclama-t-il avant de monter les escaliers lentement.

\- Crocodile, grinça le pirate en le regardant férocement.

\- Oh, allez, inutile de te montrer si grincheux. Je ne savais pas que c'était vous, et j'avoue être aussi surpris que _Poole_ de vous savoir là.

\- C'est une longue histoire, mais si tu voulais bien nous faire sortir de là, maintenant, ça serait très aimable de ta part, ironisa Hook.

Le Ténébreux le regarda longuement avec un rictus avant de se tourner vers Emma, toujours inconsciente, dos à lui.

\- Je vois que ta chère petite-amie n'est pas en grande forme. _Well_ , qu'est-ce que je gagne à vous laisser sortir d'ici, finalement ?

\- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, _crocodile_ , tu pourrais le regretter.

\- Mais je ne joue pas, _dearie_ , je songe sérieusement à vous laisser ici tous les deux. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez quitter ce monde…

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de nous ici, insista Killian.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je n'ai besoin de vous nulle part… Cela dit, si je vous laisse tous les deux sortir, vous aurez _deux_ dettes envers moi. Ce qui est tentant, surtout venant de Miss Swan. Elle honore toujours sa part du contrat.

Le pirate serra les dents, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il savait que faire un marché ou devoir quelque chose à Rumplestiltskin était une très mauvaise chose – il en avait fait les frais – et il n'aimait pas devoir prendre cette décision pour Emma. Mais il pensait avant tout à elle, qui avait expressément besoin de soins.

La mâchoire serrée, il ancra ses yeux dans ceux, mauvais, du Ténébreux, avant de répondre laconiquement :

\- J'accepte.

\- J'aime entendre ça.

D'un geste de la main, il ouvrit la porte de la prison qui les retenait. Killian n'attendit pas plus longtemps et retourna auprès d'Emma qu'il reprit dans ses bras, alors qu'elle était toujours inconsciente. Il cala sa tête contre son épaule et replia son bras sur son ventre, avant de la sortir de là.

\- Confie-la à Poole, dit Rumplestiltskin alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, dos à lui.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser Emma à ce démon ? rétorqua le pirate.

\- Si tu veux qu'elle survive, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, répliqua le Ténébreux avec un rictus.

Killian s'arrêta en haut des escaliers et regarda le visage de la blonde, toujours aussi pâle et inconsciente. Il n'avait clairement pas envie de la confier à cet homme qui était associé non seulement à Hyde, mais aussi à Rumplestiltskin. Deux démons de la pire espèce. Cependant, s'il ne faisait rien, Emma mourrait. Et il semblait que le Ténébreux avait besoin d'Emma – auquel cas il ne les aurait jamais laissés sortir, il avait toujours un intérêt à gagner.

Bien que cela lui coûte, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait faire quelque chose.

* * *

Cela faisait environ une heure qu'il tournait en rond dans cette petite salle exigüe, attenante au laboratoire dans lequel Poole avait emmené Emma pour la soigner. L'attente était longue et insupportable. Plus les secondes s'égrainaient, plus sa patience s'effritait. En fait, il était à deux doigts de devenir dingue.

Il expira longuement pour la énième fois, faisant les cent pas, quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur Poole qui le regardait d'un air peu amène. Killian s'arrêta et se précipita sur lui.

\- T'as intérêt à ce qu'elle aille bien, susurra-t-il entre ses dents serrées, ou je te traquerai dans tous les mondes pour te le faire regretter.

L'autre se contenta de le regarder d'un air méprisant, avant de s'en aller, lui laissant la porte ouverte.

Un peu inquiet, il pénétra doucement dans la pièce silencieuse, priant pour qu'Emma aille bien, enfin. La salle ressemblait à un laboratoire très bien équipé, même si les objets semblaient dater du XIXème siècle. Il remarqua immédiatement, au fond de la pièce, une petite couchette sur laquelle Emma était allongée, simplement recouverte d'un fin drap blanc. Killian s'approcha vivement d'elle et s'assura qu'elle respirait, ce qui était le cas.

Doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller, il retira le drap jusqu'à sa taille et observa le bandage qui avait été fait. La blessure ne semblait plus saigner, c'était déjà un bon point, et la jeune femme semblait petit à petit retrouver des couleurs. Elle était sauvée. De soulagement, Killian s'assit à même le sol, à côté d'elle, et laissa tomber sa tête sur le matelas derrière lui, complètement épuisé par les évènements de la journée.

Ce furent des mains passant doucement dans ses cheveux qui le réveillèrent. Ankylosé, il ouvrit lentement les yeux avant prendre conscience que c'était Emma qui le touchait. Il se retourna, toujours assis, avant de se relever rapidement, s'asseyant près d'elle sur le lit. Elle avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux : elle s'était redressée et appuyée contre le mur, et le regardait avec un petit sourire.

Complètement rassuré, Killian répondit à son sourire.

\- Je vois que tu es en pleine forme, Swan.

\- Oui, je me sens beaucoup mieux, j'attendais seulement ton réveil…

Il l'attira à lui, les yeux clos, et lui chuchota « merci », à l'oreille. Il la remerciait d'être restée en vie, de s'être battue pour rester avec lui. Il était immensément soulagé.

\- Merci à toi, ça n'a pas dû être facile… où est-ce qu'on a atterri ? demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence, en regardant autour d'elle avec incertitude.

\- Le Monde des Histoires Oubliées. C'est Poole, l'assistant de Hyde – et maintenant du crocodile – qui t'a soignée, grimaça-t-il.

\- Gold… il est ici pour réveiller Belle, non ? Tu crois qu'il a réussi à la libérer ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il serait encore là, si c'était le cas, _love_.

Emma semblait réfléchir.

\- Tu es déjà venu, quand vous être arrivés dans ce monde, mes parents, Zelena et toi… vous m'avez raconté ce qui s'est passé, et pour partir d'ici, vous avez traversé un portail que _nous_ avions invoqué…

\- Peu de chances que ça arrive, cette fois, marmonna Killian, assis à côté, d'elle, une jambe repliée sur le matelas et son bras reposant sur son genou.

\- Il faut qu'on parte d'ici, soupira-t-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre.

Pour toute réponse, Hook posa sa main sur la sienne, essayant de la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée sur la manière dont ils pouvaient rentrer à Storybrooke.

\- Il n'y a pas mille et une manières de traverser les mondes, réfléchit-elle à voix haute. On peut utiliser les haricots magiques, mais ils sont rares et difficiles à trouver. On peut créer des portails par la magie, mais il faut une baguette spécifique… que nous n'avons pas. Hors de question qu'on crée une malédiction, non plus.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, imaginant la perspective que l'un d'eux arrache le cœur à l'autre, et ils grimacèrent en même temps.

\- Quand je suis venu à Storybrooke, c'était avec le Jolly Roger… avec Cora, on a traversé les mondes, mais c'était avec l'aide d'un haricot magique…

Emma passa une main dans ses cheveux, complètement dépassée. Ils s'étaient encore fourrés dans une situation impossible.

\- Et si on en parlait avec Gold ? proposa-t-elle après un instant de silence.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas encore dit, Swan… Quand on est arrivés ici, tu étais inconsciente, et on a été fait prisonniers par Poole. C'est là que le crocodile est arrivé, et… j'ai dû passer un marché avec lui, avoua-t-il avec amertume.

\- Tu as _quoi_? s'exclama la jeune femme, totalement abasourdie, en se redressant vivement.

\- Tu étais souffrante, et inconsciente, et on était enfermés, bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je fasse ?! s'écria-t-il, à bout de nerfs, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

Surprise par cet éclat, Emma ne répondit pas et se recula, le laissant se calmer. Elle savait qu'il était certainement fatigué par tout ce qui leur était arrivé en si peu de temps, ne voulait pas le brusquer, mais elle faisait déjà tout ce qu'elle pouvait, elle aussi.

Killian passa sa main sur son visage, tentant de se reprendre, mais la journée n'avait vraiment pas été facile. Cela dit, ce n'était pas non plus une raison pour s'en prendre à elle. Il se tourna dans sa direction avec l'intention de s'excuser, mais elle venait déjà de se relever, réenfilant la chemise noire de Killian que Poole avait dû lui enlever pour soigner sa blessure.

\- Emma, commença-t-il, le remord le saisissant à la gorge.

\- On devrait chercher dans cette pièce, pour commencer, le coupa-t-elle sans le regarder. Le mieux est d'éviter d'attirer l'attention de Gold, et plus vite on trouvera un moyen de s'en aller d'ici, mieux ce sera.

\- Ecoute, je –

\- Tu as raison, il vaut mieux éviter de devoir quelque chose au Ténébreux, ajouta-t-elle, plus sombrement, avant de se tourner vers lui et d'esquisser un faible sourire.

Il la regarda sans rien dire, et elle pouvait lire dans son regard qu'il était désolé. Elle savait qu'il l'était, elle n'avait pas besoin de plus. Il se leva donc à son tour et tous les deux, ils commencèrent à fouiller le laboratoire, chacun de leur côté pour couvrir un maximum d'endroits. Il fallait qu'ils soient rapides et surtout, efficaces. Comme l'avait dit Emma, ils allaient devoir se passer de Rumplestiltskin et avec un peu de chance, ce dernier serait bien trop occupé à tenter de réveiller sa femme.

Ils n'avaient finalement rien trouvé dans le laboratoire, malheureusement, à part quelques grimoires qui concernaient la sorcellerie et les Sciences Occultes, ainsi qu'un curieux bouquin sur la démonologie. D'un commun accord, ils cherchèrent silencieusement où se trouvait le bureau de Hyde, priant pour que le Ténébreux ne s'y trouve pas. Heureusement pour eux – il se trouvait qu'ils avaient de la chance, parfois – personne n'y était, et ils recommencèrent à chercher frénétiquement le moyen, n'importe lequel, de rentrer chez eux.

Emma fouillait un tiroir rempli de parchemins et de bouteilles d'encres quand Killian attira son attention :

\- Bon sang, Swan, viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé, souffla-t-il, sidéré.

Intriguée par sa réaction et aussi un peu inquiète, elle se leva et le rejoignit devant une commode en bois poli. Il tenait avec son crochet une petite sacoche en cuir, dans laquelle se trouvaient…

\- Des haricots, souffla Emma en lui lançant un regard, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Exactement les mêmes que celui que gardait le Géant ! s'exclama Killian.

Ils se regardèrent, excités par cette trouvaille qui allait sûrement leur permettre de rentrer chez eux, à Storybrooke.

\- On doit seulement trouver le moyen de réanimer ces haricots, réfléchit la jeune femme alors qu'elle en observait un, totalement desséché.

\- Et c'est pas comme s'il y avait une Fontaine de Jouvence, dans le coin…

\- Et si on regardait dans un des livres qu'on a trouvés dans le laboratoire ? celui sur les Sciences Occultes et sur le Sorcellerie.

\- Bonne idée, mais dépêchons-nous avant que Poole ou ce bon vieux crocodile ne décident de nous enfermer de nouveau.

D'un pas pressant, ils sortirent du bureau du Directeur après avoir tout remis en ordre, emportant seulement la sacoche contenant les haricots magiques, que Killian avait accroché à sa ceinture, à côté de son épée. Ils coururent le long des corridors verdâtres, souvent dépourvus de fenêtres, passant devant des cages semblables à celle dans laquelle ils avaient été enfermés. C'était un endroit sordide.

Ils arrivèrent dans le laboratoire et se mirent tout de suite à chercher dans les livres qu'ils avaient repérés, comme l'avait suggéré Emma.

\- Là, regarde, je crois que je l'ai ! s'exclama cette dernière après plusieurs longues minutes de feuilletage. C'est dans la section « Botanique », « Réanimation des plantes magiques et non-magiques. »

\- Brillant, Swan ! répondit Hook en se plaçant derrière son dos pour lire avec elle, suivant son doigt à mesure qu'elle lisait les instructions.

\- C'est une potion qu'il faut préparer.

\- Génial, tu as pensé à prendre Regina, dans ta poche ?

Elle lui lança un regard mi-offusqué, mi-amusé. Que croyait-il, qu'elle n'était pas capable de suivre des instructions ?

\- Allez, je sais ce que tu penses, _love_ , s'amusa-t-il, et bien que tu te sois améliorée en magie, Regina est quand même bien plus expérimentée, en matière de potions.

\- C'est vrai, concéda-t-elle, mais là, on n'a pas vraiment le choix…

Il acquiesça : après tout, il lui faisait confiance. Et comme elle l'avait souligné, c'était leur seule chance de rentrer chez eux.

Tous deux se mirent donc à rassembler les ingrédients, les trouvant plus facilement que ce qu'ils auraient imaginé. Killian se mit donc au bout de la table, près du livre et regardait attentivement les instructions, essayant d'aider Emma du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais de ce qu'il en savait, elle se débrouillait relativement bien, pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais fait de potions de sa vie.

\- Je me croirais dans Harry Potter, s'esclaffa-t-elle au bout d'un moment, tandis qu'elle écrasait un ingrédient avec un mortier et un pilon.

\- Harry-quoi ? demanda-t-il avec une grimace.

\- C'est un petit garçon qui apprend qu'il est sorcier, et il va étudier dans une école de magie. Et il y a une matière qui concerne les potions, j'ai toujours rêvé d'essayer.

Killian sourit devant son air enthousiaste, avant de lui dicter la suite des instructions.

\- Il faut vraiment que je t'initie à tout ça, continua-t-elle en branchant un tuyau entortillé sur lui-même.

\- C'est pas comme si on avait vraiment le temps de se poser devant cette boîte, acquiesça le pirate avec un sourire goguenard, et elle rit légèrement.

Emma se recula et attrapa des lunettes de chimistes, posées derrière elle, avant de dire à Killian qu'il devrait sûrement se reculer, lui aussi. Elle avait placé sa préparation, comme indiqué, sous un espèce de tube étroit, relié à une boite métallique qui activait l'électricité. Elle expira un grand coup, regardant Killian avec crainte, avant de brancher l'installation. Ils se baissèrent tous deux quand cela émit des étincelles, dignes d'un film sur Frankenstein, puis tout s'arrêta. Seule de la fumée s'échappait de la décoction, devenue brillante et plus liquide.

Avec précautions, après avoir enlevé ses lunettes, elle versa la préparation dans un tube à essai, et tous deux se penchèrent pour l'observer.

\- On va rentrer chez nous, murmura Emma.

* * *

Hello à tous !

Alors, je suis désolée de poster avec un retard d'une semaine, mais je vous avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre... Par ailleurs, comme on approche de la fin, je pense espacer mes publications et poster tous les quinze jours. J'essaierai de poster chaque semaine, mais je ne promets absolument rien. Vous devrez sûrement attendre 15 jours, aux maximum, j'en suis vraiment désolée, mais ce n'est pas ma faute.

Ceci dit, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer. On m'a dit que ça serait sympa de faire participer les lecteurs, aussi je vous pose cette question : qu'aimeriez-vous qu'il se passe ? Quelle scène, quelle réaction voudriez-vous voir ? Je pourrais essayer, dans la mesure du possible, d'intégrer vos idées à ma trame. Qu'en dites-vous ? Des suggestions ? :)

Je remercie simplement **Vicky_59** , pour toute l'aide qu'elle m'apporte, et tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews depuis le début, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous ;)

A très vite !


	12. Chapitre 12 - Innocent's Blood

**Chapitre 12 –** **Innocent's** **blood**

La nuit était tombée sur Storybrooke et l'air s'était rafraîchi. Dans le calme qu'imposait l'obscurité de cette inquiétante soirée, des ombres dansaient dans le creux des arbres balayés par la douce brisait qui soufflait. Leurs chuchotis se mêlaient au vent et il fallait se rapprocher pour entendre ce qui se disait. Trois auras maléfiques dominaient Storybrooke, fières de leur œuvre.

\- Je ne suis pas mécontent du travail que vous avez accompli, Mademoiselle Swan, susurra la voix que l'on pouvait reconnaître comme étant celle de Hyde. La Sauveuse risquait de mettre notre plan en échec.

\- Ce n'est pas pour toi qu'elle l'a fait, cracha la Méchante Reine d'un ton dédaigneux. La connaissant, elle a encore un autre plan en tête. Tu ne devrais pas lui faire confiance.

La blonde ricana doucement. La Reine n'avait décidément rien compris, et c'était elle qui perdrait à la fin. Emma et Hook désormais hors jeu, ils avaient tout le contrôle sur Storybrooke. Regina et Zelena n'étaient qu'un obstacle de paille, quant à ses parents, ils étaient loin de représenter une menace. Seule la Sauveuse avait le pouvoir de les arrêter.

\- Elle finira pas nous doubler, Hyde ! s'exclama la Reine en voyant que ce dernier avait simplement esquissé un rictus.

\- Calme-toi, Regina, persifla-t-il en réponse.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! siffla-t-elle en ouvrant sa main droite, en faisant jaillir une flamme, menaçant l'homme qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Allons, toi comme moi savons que ça ne me fait rien.

D'un geste rageur, la Méchante Reine referma sa main et, d'un geste majestueux du bras, elle disparut dans une volute de fumée. Seuls demeuraient la Dark Swan et Hyde.

Si Hyde n'était pas capable de l'aider à accomplir sa vengeance, elle s'en occuperait seule.

* * *

 **Monde des Histoires Oubliées, au même moment**

Killian et Emma se regardèrent en souriant et, spontanément, se prirent dans leurs bras, soulagés du poids immense qui leur alourdissait les épaules. Enfin, ils allaient rentrer à Storybrooke. Ça ne faisait peut-être que deux jours que la Dark Swan les avait envoyés ici, dans le Monde des Histoires Oubliées, mais c'était suffisamment long pour les inquiéter. Qui savait ce qui pouvait bien être en train de se passer chez eux, avec Hyde, le double d'Emma ainsi que la Méchante Reine ?

\- J'espère que Jekyll, Whale et Henry ont trouvé un moyen de fabriquer un nouveau sérum qui nous permettra d'éliminer définitivement nos doubles maléfiques, souffla la jeune femme contre l'épaule de Killian, alors que ce dernier lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça maintenant, _Love_ , répondit-il. On trouve toujours le moyen de vaincre ceux qui nous défient.

Elle se redressa, souriant tendrement à l'entente de ces paroles rassurantes. Il avait toujours les mots pour apaiser ses angoisses. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et il esquissa un sourire amusé. Killian avait parfaitement compris ce qui se passait dans la tête d'Emma, elle avait toujours été un livre ouvert, pour lui.

Bon dieu qu'il l'aimait. Il se sentait tellement fort quand il se trouvait face à elle, tellement aimé. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle, et lui serait toujours dévoué à la princesse qu'elle était.

Doucement, il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Killian sentit qu'elle glissait ses mains sur sa nuque avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou, et il posa sa main et son crochet sur ses hanches, la rapprochant de lui pour pouvoir sentir sa chaleur contre son corps. Quand ils rompirent le baiser, ils ne se détachèrent pas pour autant le pirate colla son front à celui de sa belle, fermant les yeux pour apprécier l'instant qu'ils venaient de partager.

C'était toujours comme une sorte de miracle, pour lui. Il avait du mal à croire qu'elle puisse être là, dans ses bras. Et il sentait encore l'or qui brûlait contre son annulaire. Oui, c'était un peu magique de l'avoir là, contre lui.

\- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, finit par murmurer Emma en se détachant de lui à regret.

Killian hocha la tête et d'un geste qui trahissait une certaine habitude, détacha la sacoche contenant les haricots de sa ceinture et en fit tomber un dans sa main, avant de le tendre à la Sauveuse. Elle le prit entre ses doigts, l'observant quelques instants avant de le poser sur une petite coupelle en fer qu'elle avait trouvé.

Elle se baissa de manière à être à la hauteur de la table et souffla brièvement pour s'insuffler du courage. Elle pouvait le faire, non ? Il fallait qu'elle croie en ses capacités. Elle jeta un regard à Killian, comme pour se rassurer, et celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête encourageant. Alors, délicatement, Emma inclina le tube à essai contenant la potion bleutée qui fumait encore, juste au-dessus du haricot.

Allez, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait se désintégrer sous leurs yeux.

Si ?

Comme pour lui apporter son soutien, Killian posa sa main sur son épaule et la serra légèrement. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un film quand, presque au ralenti, elle vit la goutte de ce liquide semi-transparent tomber du tube pour s'écraser sur le haricot desséché.

Au début, rien ne se passa. Les épaules d'Emma et de Killian se relâchèrent de déception et l'inquiétude s'abattit sur eux comme une épée de Damoclès qui, à force de vaciller au-dessus de leurs têtes, leur fendait violemment le crâne. Ils crurent ne pas pouvoir rentrer à Storybrooke.

\- Peut-être qu'il faut en verser plus ? suggéra piètrement Killian.

Mais ils n'eurent pas besoin d'en arriver là puisqu'effectivement, quelques secondes après, on eut comme l'impression que la potion était soudainement aspirée par le haricot et il y eut comme un grand silence épais qui dura seulement un millième de secondes avant qu'un puissant souffle s'échappe du haricot magique qui, soudain, brillait de mille feux. Ils furent tous deux violemment projetés en arrière. Sonnés, ils restèrent au sol un petit moment.

Emma fut la première à se relever, s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras. Aveuglée par la poussière qui retombait dans ses cheveux blonds, désormais teintés d'un gris cendré, elle plissa les yeux et toussa pour chasser les particules qui s'étaient déposés dans ses poumons.

\- Killian ? appela-t-elle entre deux quintes de toux, inquiète pour lui.

\- Je vais bien, Swan, marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque, un peu plus loin, avant d'expirer à son tour.

Le poussière autour d'eux retombait lentement et semblait recouvrir la pièce d'un silence épais. Emma se mit debout du mieux qu'elle put, encore un peu sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle réaction ! S'était-elle trompée dans la concoction de la potion ? Elle avait pourtant suivi les instructions à la lettre. Elle commençait à se sentir coupable de ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle tituba en essayant de marcher dans la direction de Killian et se rattrapa de justesse à la desserte métallique à ses côtés.

\- Ça va, Emma ? demanda Hook en se dirigeant vers elle, tout aussi difficilement.

Il posa sa main et son crochet sur ses avant-bras, comme pour la retenir, et elle hocha vivement la tête avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où s'était précédemment trouvé le haricot magique qui leur permettrait de rentrer à Storybrooke. Elle s'accroupit pour enlever ce qui lui était tombé dessus et le prit dans sa main.

Il n'avait pas changé. Si, pendant l'explosion, il avait semblé briller comme l'aurait fait un haricot magique « normal », il était désormais aussi desséché qu'auparavant.

\- Killian, regarde…, murmura Emma, complètement défaite en lui présentant le haricot dans sa main.

\- Ça n'a putain de pas fonctionné…, jura-t-il, sa mâchoire se contractant.

Après un silence abasourdi et plein de désespoir, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Il était hors de question qu'ils se laissent abattre ainsi. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas rester bloqués ici, dans le Monde des Histoires Oubliées. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une pause dans leur vie, ils voulaient simplement rentrer et affronter les problèmes qui les attendaient. C'était ce qu'ils avaient toujours fait, et Emma n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras au moindre petit obstacle qui se dressait sur son chemin. Elle allait se battre.

\- Il faut qu'on cherche autre part, déclara-t-elle d'un ton déterminé en commençant à fouiller la pièce du regard.

\- Tu ne veux pas d'abord qu'on comprenne ce qui vient de se passer ? s'enquit Killian en la regardant, sourcils froncés et mâchoire serrée.

\- C'est pas bien compliqué à comprendre, on a deux options : soit c'est Rumplestiltskin qui a ensorcelé le haricot pour nous empêcher de partir, soit cet endroit est sécurisé et est protégé contre les transferts de ce monde à un autre.

\- Mais pourquoi ce vieux crocodile voudrait nous piéger ici ?

\- Tu l'as entendu, Killian. Il veut que j'honore ma part du marché. Même si on ne sait pas ce qu'il attend de moi, il est évident qu'il a besoin que je sois là, non ?

\- Tu as sans doute raison…

Il acquiesça en même temps, et Emma pouvait lire dans son regard toute l'inquiétude et le remord qu'il ressentait. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir proposé les services d'Emma au Ténébreux.

La jeune femme sembla lire dans ses pensées puisqu'elle lui offrit un sourire doux et qui se voulait rassurant, comme pour lui ôter toute la culpabilité qui le rongeait. Après tout, il avait fait ce qui lui semblait juste, et Emma aurait sans doute fait la même chose. Elle était, par ailleurs, bien mal placée pour parler puisqu'elle avait déjà condamné Killian aux Ténèbres par pur égoïsme, lorsqu'elle était la Dark One.

Elle secoua rapidement la tête pour chasser ces souvenirs désagréables et se mit en quête d'elle-ne-savait-quoi qui pourrait les aider à sortir de cet endroit maudit.

\- On a déjà fait le tour de cette pièce, Emma, on devrait peut-être commencer à faire le tour du manoir.

\- Oui, faisons ça ! s'exclama la jeune femme, les mains sur les hanches avant de remettre une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le visage, derrière son oreille. On se sépare ?

\- Jamais de la vie, Swan ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule avec ce foutu crocodile qui rôde.

Emma eut un sourire attendri à cette réponse. Elle s'en était douté, mais avait tenté : après tout, ils seraient allés beaucoup plus vite en se séparant. Mais après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, ces deux derniers jours, elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus que nécessaire.

Ils quittèrent donc le laboratoire, Emma suivie de Killian, qui jeta un dernier regard à la pièce circulaire.

* * *

 **Storybrooke, appartement des Charming**

\- Mais c'est tout de même incroyable !

La chaise venait de se renverser, tout comme le chocolat chaud qui trônait fièrement sur la table, quelque secondes plus tôt. Ses doigts pressés contre ses lèvres serrées en une ligne mince, David s'arrêta devant la fenêtre de la chambre, se sentant près de briser quelque chose tant il était sur les nerfs.

\- David…, murmura Snow en se dirigeant vers lui.

Elle glissa une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur sa taille pour tenter de l'apaiser. Elle comprenait la réaction de son mari, elle se sentait de la même manière, mais elle essayait de se contenir pour ne pas aggraver la situation.

Charming se retourna vers sa femme en soupirant et la laissa l'enlacer. Il se sentait toujours un peu rassuré, dans ses bras, et ce, quel que soit le problème auquel ils devaient faire face.

\- Si vous en avez fini avec toute cette niaiserie, commenta dédaigneusement Regina, une main sur la hanche et le visage sévère, on pourrait peut-être essayer de trouver des solutions ?

\- Et des solutions à quoi ? Tu as l'air totalement résignée ! s'exclama David, en la regardant de manière incrédule.

Il ne reconnaissait plus Regina. Elle avait cet air de profonde résignation sur le visage, et il ne pouvait accepter ça.

\- Tu es en train d'entraîner ma fille dans ta soi-disant rédemption, Regina ! continua-t-il d'une voix forte, face à son silence. Il est hors de question que tu fasses ça, on ne te laissera pas faire.

\- Emma ira bien, souffla Regina en tentant d'apaiser la tension qui régnait.

Mais il était difficile de le faire après la révélation que le Docteur Jekyll venait de faire. Ce dernier se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, le visage défait et avec un regard de perdition. Il n'avait jamais semblé aussi abattu. Henry, assis sur une des chaises près de la table, n'en menait pas large non plus.

Ils avaient perdu. Jekyll n'avait pas réussi à recréer son sérum. Dans sa dernière tentative pour arrêter les héros, Hyde avait envoyé ses Gardiens à la bibliothèque où ils travaillaient, Henry, Whale et lui, afin de tout saccager. Il ne restait plus rien : les derniers ingrédients qu'ils avaient réussi à se procurer étaient détruits. De la même manière, le peu de sérum qu'il leur restait avait été répandu sur le sol.

Ils n'avaient plus de solution. Emma et Killian avaient disparu ils ne savaient où, Hyde, Dark Emma et la Méchante Reine étaient définitivement introuvables, et ils ne pouvaient désormais plus compter sur le sérum de Jekyll pour éliminer les doubles de Regina et Emma.

\- Je vais y aller et régler ça, déclara finalement Regina en se retournant, prête à sortir.

\- Maman, non ! dit Henry en se levant brusquement. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, il faut qu'on attende que ma mère et Killian reviennent, et on trouvera quoi faire !

\- Henry…, soupira la Reine avec un sourire attendri. On ne sait pas s'ils vont réussir à revenir, et le temps presse. Moi aussi j'aimerais garder espoir, mais bientôt, toutes nos histoires seront détruites si je ne fais rien.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de Dark Emma ? demanda Snow en s'avançant vers elle, sourcils froncés. Tu ne peux pas seulement éliminer ton double, Regina, celui d'Emma restera, lui.

Agacée, la Reine passa une main sur son visage et commença à faire les cent pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, alors ? demanda-t-elle de manière un peu agressive. De rester là sans rien faire ?

\- Tu parles de te sacrifier, Regina ! s'exclama Snow, comme si elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Parce que tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?

\- Cette discussion ne mène nulle part, essaya de temporiser David. On doit réfléchir calmement.

\- Dépêche-toi de réfléchir, alors, parce qu'on n'a pas toute la journée, contrairement à ce que vous semblez tous croire. On ne peut _pas_ attendre sagement qu'Emma et l'autre manchot de pirate reviennent de là où on les a envoyés ! Vous n'avez pas bien saisi, il me semble, que cet imbécile de Hyde menace de tous nous éradiquer en un seul mouvement sa maudite plume !

Un silence gênant et pesant s'installa progressivement dans la pièce. Ils étaient tous démunis. On avait l'impression que sans Emma, ils étaient moins unis, moins efficaces. Pourtant, c'était elle qui avait besoin d'aide, cette fois, c'était elle et Killian qu'ils devaient sauver. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'entre-déchirer.

Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Emma et Regina se sacrifier pour sauver la ville. Mais Regina savait aussi qu'elle avait une dette de vie envers son amie qui s'était déjà sacrifiée pour elle, en devenant la nouvelle Ténébreuse. Et elle en avait payé le prix fort. Aujourd'hui, elle se devait de lui rendre la pareille. Evidemment, Snow avait également raison : il fallait qu'ils mettent un plan en place pour parvenir à éliminer tant la Dark Swan que Hyde et la Méchante Reine.

Mais il était cependant évident que la mort de la Dark Swan entraînerait également la mort d'Emma elle-même. La seule solution qui leur apparaissait désormais était de l'enfermer.

Restait plus qu'à savoir comment…

* * *

 **Monde des Histoires Oubliées**

 _\- Bloody Hell…_

Les yeux rivés sur des parchemins anciens qui jonchaient ce qui semblait être l'ancien bureau de Hyde, Killian se redressa, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Voilà la solution qu'ils cherchaient depuis tout ce temps. Le moyen d'éliminer leurs doubles maléfiques.

\- Killian ? demanda Emma, inquiète, en relevant le nez des bouquins poussiéreux dans lesquels elle s'était plongée.

\- Bon sang, viens voir ça, Emma… Cette crapule travaillait depuis longtemps sur ce projet, dit-il d'un air inquiet en la regardant s'approcher. Regarde ces parchemins.

Il fit glisser le parchemin qu'il lisait vers elle, sur lequel on pouvait distinguer toutes sortes de schémas et d'incantations. Et vraisemblablement, il n'était pas le seul à travailler dessus.

\- Le Dark One connaissait déjà Hyde, murmura Emma d'une voix blanche en déchiffrant les mots et dessins. Il est dans le projet, Killian !

Le couple se regarda avec un air franchement inquiet. Ils ne savaient pas ce que les deux hommes préparaient, mais si Hyde avait reçu l'aide du Ténébreux, ils avaient plus de problèmes que ce qu'ils pensaient au départ.

\- Et regarde, ajouta le pirate en lui montrant d'autres parchemins, ils expliquent aussi comment se débarrasser des doubles.

\- Forcément, pour le moment où ils n'en auraient plus besoin, marmonna amèrement Emma en se penchant dessus, les sourcils froncés.

\- On n'aura plus besoin du sérum de Jekyll, sourit Killian en regardant la jeune femme. Il faut vite qu'on rentre à Storybrooke !

Elle acquiesça et ils rangèrent précipitamment les parchemins pour les mettre dans la sacoche que tenait la jeune blonde. Ils emportaient les documents avec eux pour avoir la possibilité de les étudier tous ensemble, une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés chez eux. Emma espérait simplement qu'il ne serait alors pas trop tard pour cela.

Une fois qu'ils furent assurés d'avoir tout prix avec eux, ils sortirent tous les deux très rapidement du bureau dans lequel ils se trouvaient, impatients de sortir d'ici.

En traversant les couloirs, juste avant d'arriver ici, Emma avait découvert que le Manoir était protégé par une incantation très puissante qui les empêchait, comme elle l'avait deviné, d'entrer et sortir du manoir à l'aide de la magie. Ils devaient donc sortir pour utiliser la haricot sans que rien n'interfère dans sa magie. Ils seraient bientôt libres.

Pressés de sortir d'ici, ils coururent le plus rapidement qu'ils le pouvaient à travers le dédale des couloirs, tournant au hasard et rebroussant chemin plusieurs fois, jusqu'à trouver la porte par laquelle ils étaient malencontreusement rentrés.

Tous deux s'arrêtèrent un instant, essoufflés par leur course, et se regardèrent. Un sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres tandis que leurs poitrines se soulevaient à un rythme rapide et affolant.

Ils étaient libres. Enfin.

Heureux, Killian et Emma se précipitèrent vers la porte et ce fut que lorsqu'ils sentirent un vent chargé des embruns marins qu'ils se permirent de respirer profondément.

\- On a réussi, bien joué, Swan ! Je t'avais dit qu'on y arriverait ! s'exclama le pirate, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres, avant d'attraper la blonde par la taille et de la faire tourner, la faisant éclater de rire.

\- On a tous les deux réussi, répondit-elle une fois qu'il l'eut reposée.

Pris dans l'euphorie du moment, ils s'embrassèrent chastement, Emma glissant ses mains autour de son cou pour profiter de sa présence. Elle se sentait tellement soulagée.

\- Mais tout n'est pas encore gagné, ajouta-t-elle en se détachant de lui et en retrouvant son sérieux.

Il hocha la tête lui aussi et d'un geste, il récupéra le haricot et la fiole contenant la décoction qu'il avait rangés dans sa bourse, avant de les donner à Emma. Elle lui fit un sourire de remerciement et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le port.

Ils se firent les plus discrets possibles et, à l'abri des regards, la Sauveuse plaça le haricot sur un baril de rhum et versa, une nouvelle fois, un peu de la potion qu'elle avait préparée. Elle expira bruyamment pour se donner du courage, priant pour que cette fois, cela fonctionne – si ça n'était pas le cas, c'était qu'elle s'était réellement trompée dans sa préparation !

Killian posa une main sur son épaule en signe de soutien et, fermant les yeux, elle inclina le tube à essai pour faire tomber une goutte sur le haricot.

L'effet cette fois fut immédiat : à peine le liquide semi-transparent était-il entré en contact avec le haricot magique que ce dernier s'était illuminé, revêtant cette couleur brillante et transparente qu'il arborait habituellement.

\- Ça marche ! s'écria Emma en se redressant vivement, tenant le haricot entre son pouce et son index. On rentre chez nous, Killian !

\- Tu as réussi, Swan ! répondit le prénommé Killian avec un grand sourire. Allez, jette-le, qu'on puisse rentrer au plus vite !

Emma ne se fit pas prier et elle se recula, entraînant le pirate avec elle, avant de lancer le haricot sur le sol. Dès qu'il toucha le bois rongé aux mites, un grand vortex mêlé de vert et d'or s'ouvrit à leurs pieds. Ils rentraient enfin chez eux.

\- Ensemble ? demanda Killian en attrapant la main de sa Swan.

\- Ensemble.

Et c'est en pensant très fort à Storybrooke que les deux amants sautèrent dans le portail censé les ramener chez eux.

Le voyage sembla durer des heures et pourtant, il ne se passa que quelques instants entre le moment où ils avaient sauté à pieds joints et celui où ils atterrirent violemment sur le sol bétonné du port de Storybrooke. L'odeur si familière de la sardine vient frapper leurs narines et Killian aida Emma à se relever.

Ils avaient encore un peu de mal à croire qu'ils étaient rentrés. Mais ils n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions que déjà, face à eux, s'avançait la Méchante Reine.

Vêtue d'un costume violet et d'un sourire à faire froid dans le dos, elle se posta à quelques mètres d'eux. Emma eut alors le réflexe de se placer devant Killian, ce dernier posant une main sur son bras, comme pour la retenir.

\- Je savais que vous finiriez par revenir, ricana la Méchante Reine avec un sourire mauvais.

Elle semblait presque se réjouir de leur retour.

\- Et croyez-moi, après la découverte que je viens de faire, je suis plus que ravie de vous voir ici. Malheureusement pour vous, cette joie va être de courte durée, en ce qui vous concerne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Emma d'une voix grave, ses yeux rivés dans ceux de Regina.

\- Mais ce que j'ai toujours voulu, Emma, susurra-t-elle en réponse. _Ta vie._

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de comprendre le sens de ses paroles qu'une vive brûlure la saisit brusquement à l'endroit où devait se trouver son cœur. Elle y plaça sa main, aveuglée par la douleur qui la terrassait. Elle sentit qu'elle glissait sur le sol, son regard troublé par les larmes qui y perlaient, et la seule chose qu'elle vit, c'était la Méchante Reine.

La Méchante Reine qui serrait son cœur entre ses mains.

* * *

Et bonne année à tous, les amis ! Merci pour votre patience et votre infinie gentillesse.

Je vous annonce aussi qu'il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et ensuite l'épilogue.

A très vite !


End file.
